ADORÁVEL PECADOR
by M.F.L.S
Summary: Quando Bella decide ajudar as crianças de um orfanato, não imagina encontrar em seu caminho o atraente e impiedoso Duque Masen, que se dispõe a seduzi-la a qualquer custo. Porem, a doce e angelical Bella conta com suas próprias artimanhas, e esta determinada a faze-lo aprender algumas lições...
1. Resumo

ADORÁVEL PECADOR

O Duque de Masen e conhecido por "Saint", mas esta bem longe de ser um "santo". Isabella Swan sabe que deve evita-lo a qualquer custo, mas ela quer muito ajudar as crianças do orfanato do qual Saint e o presidente do conselho. Esta determinada a ensinar o arrogante e atraente Duque à arte de se tornar um cavalheiro exemplar, mas isso não será nada fácil, ate porque a simples proximidade daquele homem a faz desejar inverter os papeis para que ele lhe ensine a arte da sedução...

A ideia de colaborar para o projeto de Bella e absurda para Saint, porem aquela jovem linda e teimosa se recusa a desistir!

Sendo assim, o que mais resta a um libertino que se preze alem de seduzir a formosa dama? O problema é que Saint logo descobre que é ele quem esta sendo seduzido pela pureza e inocência da encantadora Bella.

A tentação de viver uma ardente paixão nos braços dela será capaz de realizar o impossível e corrigir aquele adorável pecador?...

* * *

 ** _Queridos leitores, essa historia é uma adaptação do livro de Suzanne Enoch – Adorável Pecador. Espero que gostem._**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

— Pelo amor de Deus, um cavalheiro precisa reconhecer que uma dama tem uma mente própria! —Isabella colocou com força sua xícara sobre o pires.

Alice Brandon e lady Rosalie McCarty estavam certas em suas criticas, como normalmente acontecia, e ela também estava cansada de ser tratada como um ser inferior por cada membro da humanidade que usava gravata. Alguém precisava fazer algo em relação ao modo arrogante e egoísta dos homens.

Alice se levantou e foi ate a escrivaninha.

— Precisamos escrever isso — ela disse, pegando folhas de papel em uma gaveta e distribuindo-as para as amigas. — Nos três temos bastante influencia, particularmente junto aos pretensos cavalheiros a quem essas regras se aplicariam.

— E estaríamos prestando um serviço às outras damas — Rosalie acrescentou a expressão se tornando cada vez mais pensativa à medida que sua frustração diminuía.

— Mas uma lista não servira para muita coisa. — Mesmo tendo duvidas quanto à utilidade do que faziam, Bella pegou o lápis que Alice lhe estendeu.

— Oh, vai servir, sim, quando colocarmos nossas regras em pratica — Rosalie afirmou. — Proponho que cada uma de nos escolha um cavalheiro e lhe ensine aquilo que ele precisa saber para causar uma impressão favorável em uma dama.

— Oh, sim. — Alice aplaudiu.

Bella olhou de uma amiga para a outra. Seu irmão com certeza a censuraria por desperdiçar o tempo com frivolidades, mas ele não precisava saber. Talvez continuasse na índia para sempre, deixando as damas inglesas com um libertino a menos para.

corrigir. Sorriu e puxou o papel para mais perto. Era bom sentir que estava fazendo algo produtivo, por menor que fosse a utilidade daquela lista.

Rosalie riu ao começar a escrever.

— Deveríamos publicar nossa lista. Lições de Amor, de autoria de Três Damas Distintas.

A Lista de Bella:

 _1\. Nunca interrompa uma dama quando ela estiver falando, como se o que você quisesse dizer fosse mais importante._

 _2\. Se pedir uma opinião, espere receber uma, e não a ridicularize._

 _3\. Um comportamento cavalheiresco não consiste apenas de abrir portas. Para causar uma boa impressão, você deve preocupar-se com as necessidades de uma dama, pelo menos tanto quanto com as suas próprias._

 _4\. Não presuma, quando uma dama quiser assumir uma tarefa ou uma causa, que seja apenas um passatempo._

Bella endireitou o corpo e leu o que tinha escrito, assoprando o papel para tirar o excesso de grafite da folha.

Pronto. Aquilo devia servir. Agora tudo o que ela precisava era de uma vitima. Ou melhor, de um aluno.

Sorriu.

— Isto vai ser divertido.

* * *

 _ **Gostaram?**_

 _ **Comentem, Por favor!**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	3. Capítulo - 1

Capítulo I

Um ano depois.

―Eu realmente gostaria que você não criasse caso por tão pouco. — Isabella Swan deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do irmão. —Alice Brandon e eu somos amigas desde que debutamos juntas.

Jacob venceu a distancia que os separava. Seu tom de voz demonstrava aborrecimento.

— Desfrutem dessa amizade em qualquer outra festa. O pai dela não tem direito nem a um voto no Parlamento, e hoje à noite eu preciso que você converse com lady Denali.

— Não gosto dela - Bella murmurou, resmungando quando Victor a segurou pelo braço, evitando que ela se afastasse outra vez. — Ela bebe uísque como um homem.

— E o marido dela e um proprietário influente em West Sussex. Ser um pouco mais tolerante e um preço pequeno em troca de um assento na Casa dos Comuns.

— Fala isso porque não será em você que ela vai soltar o bafo de bebida. Jacob, eu vim aqui esta noite para dançar e conversar com minhas...

Ele franziu a testa e a interrompeu.

— Você veio aqui hoje porque eu a acompanhei. E só fiz isso porque queria que me ajudasse na minha campanha.

Ambos sabiam que ela perderia a discussão antes mesmo de inicia-la. Bella era capaz de jurar que Jacob permitia que debatesse com ele apenas para coloca-la em seu devido lugar mais vezes.

— Oh, droga! Eu preferia que você ainda estivesse na índia.

— Eu também. Agora, vá, antes que uma das Plimpton chegue a até ela primeiro.

Armando-se de um sorriso educado e amigável, Isabella abriu caminho por entre os convidados em busca da mais recente fonte de possíveis votos para o irmão. O apego de lady Denali ao uísque não era o único problema. Trinta anos mais nova que o marido,

A viscondessa tinha hábitos piores do que a bebida era o que Bella escutara rumores de que um deles estava ali naquela noite.

Encontrou lady Denali sentada em uma das cadeiras que estavam dispostas em uma espécie de alcova ao lado da orquestra. O traje de seda verde não escondia as curvas generosas. Porem, mais perturbador que o vestido ousado era o homem que se inclinava, cochichando-lhe alguma coisa no ouvido, o rosto tão próximo que seus cabelos escuros se misturavam com os cachos dourados da viscondessa.

Por um momento, Bella pensou em fingir que não vira nada e se afastar, mas isso apenas daria a Jacob outra chance de chama-la de tola e de cabeca-oca. Portanto, ficou ali parada ate começar a se sentir ridícula.

\- Senhora Denali?

Os olhos da viscondessa se voltaram para ela.

— Saint, parece que temos companhia.

O homem endireitou o corpo. Os olhos verdes, que combinavam perfeitamente com a beleza do rosto, examinaram Bella da cabeça aos pés. Ela não conseguiria deixar de ruborizar nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

Todas as damas que zelavam por sua reputação procuravam manter distancia do alto e diabolicamente belo Duque de Masen. Se não fosse pelas ambições políticas, seu irmão jamais a deixaria se aproximar de lady Denali exatamente por esse motivo.

— Milorde — ela disse, fazendo uma reverencia —, boa noite.

Ele a observou por mais alguns instantes, sua boca sensual curvando-se no mais cínico dos sorrisos.

— Ainda é muito cedo para dizer. —- Então ele se virou e seguiu em direção à sala de jogos.

Isabella soltou a respiração que estivera segurando.

— Isso foi rude — ela resmungou, quando o Duque estava a uma distancia que o impediria de ouvir o comentário.

Lady Denali riu, o rosto ruborizado, com certeza não devido ao calor da sala.

— Meu Deus, Srta. Quem-Quer-Que-Seja... Saint não tem de ser bom, porque ele é tão... tão... mau.

Bem, aquilo não fazia sentido, Bella pensou. Mas ela não estava ali para debater os méritos de um comportamento ruim.

— Meu nome e Isabella Swan, milady — ela disse, fazendo mais uma reverencia.

— Conversamos na festa de Natal em Bramhurst, e a senhora me disse que eu poderia visita-la em Londres.

— Oh, Deus, às vezes sou tão generosa! O que quer de mim, Srta...Swan?

Bella odiava essa parte, pois sempre envolvia mentiras. E ela detestava mentir.

— Bem, primeiro, gostaria de lhe dizer que seu vestido e o mais belo que vi até hoje.

As curvas da viscondessa pareceram se destacar ainda mais com o elogio.

— Oh, que delicadeza de sua parte, querida. — Ela sorriu. — Ficarei feliz em lhe recomendar a minha costureira. Tenho certeza de que você e eu temos quase a mesma idade, apesar de seus... seios serem menos...

Óbvio, Bella pensou, disfarçando uma carranca.

— Seria muita gentileza sua — ela disse, conseguindo se controlar. Então, apesar de preferir engolir um inseto a continuar fazendo aquilo, sentou-se ao lado da viscondessa. — Ouvi dizer — prosseguiu em tom conspirador — que a senhora e a grande responsável pelo sucesso político de seu marido. Eu... não sei muito bem o que fazer para ajudar meu irmão, Jacob, nessa mesma área.

A expressão distante de lady Denali se aqueceu, e ela adotou um ar de calma com superioridade.

— Ah... Primeiro, e claro, você deve conhecer as pessoas certas. Isso...

— Onde ele esta? — Com o rosto vermelho de raiva, lorde Denali interrompeu a conversa. — Onde esta o patife?

A viscondessa endireitou o corpo, assumindo um tardio ar de inocência.

— Quem esta procurando, meu amor? Estava aqui conversando com a Srta. Swan, mas ficarei feliz em ajuda-lo em sua busca.

Maravilhoso, Bella pensou, quando o olhar do visconde se voltou em sua direção.

Tudo o que precisava agora era se envolver na vida escandalosa daquele infame Masen.

Jacob jamais a deixaria sair de casa de novo, mesmo que a culpa pelo incidente fosse dele.

— Sabe muito bem quem estou procurando, Tanya. Você, menina, viu aquele patife...

— Bella! Finalmente a encontrei! — Rosalie, lady McCarty, aproximou-se e pegou a Mao da amiga. — Precisa vir me ajudar em uma discussão. Emmett insiste que esta certo, quando nos duas sabemos que ele nunca esta.

Bella acenou para lorde e lady Denali enquanto Rosalie a distanciava do casal.

— Graças a Deus! — ela exclamou.

—- O que estava fazendo com lady Denali? — Rosalie indagou, soltando-a.

— Pergunte a Jacob.

— Ah... Seu irmão esta tentando assumir o assento de Plimpton no Parlamento, não é?

— Sim, ele esta. E é tão irritante. Ele passou a maior parte dos últimos cinco anos fora do pais, e nunca pergunta minha opinião sobre nada. Apenas me manda conversar com quem ele acha que possa lhe ser util.

— Bem, parentes não estavam em nossa mente quando fizemos aquela lista, não é?

Mas, quem sabe, você poderia tornar Jacob o objeto de sua lição.

— Não! Estou esperando Alice ser a próxima. E, alem do mais, eu provavelmente acabaria matando Jacob.

— Se acha isso... Contudo, pela minha experiência, o objeto de sua lição pode simplesmente escolher você.

— Não enquanto eu parecer charmosa e cabeca-oca para os tolos amigos políticos de Jacob. Eles não ousariam ser nada, exceto educados. Céus, alguém deveria olha-los com cara feia.

Lady McCarty riu e pegou o braço de Bella.

— Chega dessa conversa. Venha e dance com Emmett. Pode ate chuta-lo, se quiser.

— Mas eu gosto do seu Emmett— Bella protestou grata por ter amigos verdadeiros e distantes da política. — Ele faz cara feia, às vezes.

O sorriso de Rosalie suavizou.

— Sim, ele faz, não é?

— Langley, você viu meu irmão? — Bella perguntou baixinho enquanto aceitava o xale que o mordomo lhe entregava.

— Ele esta na saleta, senhorita, terminando a leitura do jornal — o velho mordomo respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. — Acredito que a senhorita tenha ainda uns cinco minutos.

— Esplendido. Estarei na casa de tia Houton.

O mordomo abriu a porta e acompanhou-a ate a carruagem da família Swan.

Isabella não sossegou ate que o veiculo estivesse a alguma distancia da casa.

Graças a Deus! Já era ruim ouvir Victor reclamar de que ela não aproveitara a chance de agradar lorde e lady Denali. Se ele a mandasse fazer outra tentativa, ou quisesse instruí-la como e com quem deveria conversar na casa da tia, ela partiria de Londres e pediria emprego em um circo!

A carruagem desceu a Chesterfield Hill e virou para nordeste, distanciando-se do centro de Mayfair. Quinze minutos mais tarde, o cocheiro mudou o curso e pegou um atalho. Bella endireitou-se no assento. O Orfanato Coração da Esperança, que já alojara as tropas do Exercito de George II, erguia-se, enorme e cinzento, ocupando toda a extensão do lado esquerdo da rua.

A maioria dos nobres fechava as cortinas de suas carruagens, evitando olhar para o prédio, preferindo fingir que o lugar não existia. Para Bella, porem, a construção tinha se tornado mais do que uma visão desoladora quando notara crianças nas janelas olhando para a rua. Olhando para ela.

Assim, na semana anterior, munida de um pacote de balas e de boas intenções, ela pedira a Phillip para parar a carruagem. Caminhara ate as pesadas portas de madeira e batera. As crianças tinham ficado muito felizes ao vê-la, ou melhor, ao ver as balas que ela lhes entregara, e a experiência fora surpreendente.

Tinha se oferecido para aparecer outra vez, mas a governanta a dispensara, informando-a de que todos os voluntários precisavam ser aprovados pelo Conselho de Curadores do orfanato.

Bella colocou a cabeça para fora da janela da carruagem.

— Phillip, pare aqui, por favor.

O cocheiro conduziu o veiculo para o outro lado da rua e parou. Haveria uma reunião do conselho naquele dia. Alias, naquela exata hora.

Phillip a ajudou a descer.

— Por favor, espere por mim aqui — ela orientou.

Aquele parecia ser um lugar onde ela poderia fazer alguma coisa significativa, contribuir com algo que valesse a pena.

A governanta pareceu surpresa ao abrir a enorme porta e vê-la outra vez.

— Sim, senhorita?

— A senhora me disse que haveria uma reunião hoje de manha, não?

— Sim, mas...

— Eu gostaria de discutir um assunto com os curadores.

Quando a governanta continuou a olha-la cheia de suspeitas, Bella tomou emprestado um daqueles olhares de superioridade do irmão. Com certa hesitação, a mulher a deixou entrar e a conduziu por uma escadaria.

Odiava falar em publico e se sentia ansiosa. Por outro lado, a ideia de ficar ociosa ou de comparecer as festas acompanhada de seu irmão ate que ele se casasse com alguém mais apropriado para a tarefa a fazia estremecer de desgosto. Faria isso, por si mesma e pelas crianças abandonadas naquele prédio cinzento.

— Espere aqui — a mulher disse.

Com uma olhadela para trás, como que para se certificar de que Bella não tinha mudado de ideia e fugido dali, a governanta bateu em uma porta. Ao som de vozes masculinas, ela entrou na sala.

Bella voltou-se para o relógio em uma das paredes. A tia a esperava naquela manha.

Se ela não chegasse na hora, alguém mandaria uma mensagem a Jacob, avisando que ela não comparecera ao Chá Político das Viúvas de West Sussex, um nome pomposo demais para uma reunião onde nada mais se fazia a não ser bordar lenços com cores políticas e tagarelar sobre as pessoas ausentes.

Por fim, a porta se abriu.

— Por aqui, senhorita.

Com as mãos cruzadas para esconder o tremor, Bella seguiu a mulher e entrou em uma enorme sala. Meia dúzia de homens se levantou, abanando a fumaça dos charutos caríssimos. O nervosismo inicial de Bella desapareceu. Ela conhecia todos os que estavam ali.

— Bom dia, — sir Ben Willsley disse, com ar de surpresa. — O que a traz aqui em um dia bonito como este?

Bella fez uma pequena reverencia.

— O orfanato me trouxe aqui, sir. Ben. Fui informada de que, se eu desejasse contribuir com tempo e... Outros bens a este estabelecimento precisaria da aprovação do Conselho de Curadores. — Bella sorriu. — São os senhores, não?

— Oh, sim, minha jovem dama.

Lorde Talirand lhe dirigiu o sorriso protetor que daria a uma invalida. Bella sabia que parecia um pouco angelical e, por alguma razão, os cavalheiros concluíam que ela, sendo bonita e inocente, era também uma idiota. Isso antes a divertia; ultimamente, porem, precisava lutar contra o impulso de socar aquele tipo de homem.

— Então eu peco a aprovação dos senhores — Dirigiu um olhar especial a Timothy Rutledge, o único membro do grupo que ainda era solteiro. Parecer estúpida tinha os seus benefícios. Os homens eram tão tolos às vezes!

— Tem certeza de que não prefere passar o seu tempo em um lugar mais agradável, ? Alguns dos órfãos são, creio eu, bastante incivilizados.

— Mais uma razão para eu dedicar a eles parte de meu tempo - Isabella respondeu.

— Como mencionei, tenho alguns fundos particulares. Com sua gentil permissão, gostaria de organizar...

— Um chá beneficente? — uma voz masculina a interrompeu.

Ela se virou de imediato. Encostado a porta, com um frasco em uma das mãos e as luvas na outra, o duque de Masen a fitava. A expressão nos olhos verdes a silenciou por um momento. Já vira cinismo antes, em seu circulo social, a pratica era tão comum que virara afetação. Naqueles olhos brilhantes, porem, naquele rosto bonito em que a boca se torcia no esboço de um sorriso, era real, e quase palpável. Bella também viu algo mais ali, e engoliu em seco.

— Milorde... — Ficou confusa. O que aquele homem estava fazendo no orfanato?

Jamais teria imaginado que ele fosse a algum lugar àquela hora da manha.

— Ou um recital para os órfãos? — ele continuou, quando ela não respondeu.

Os outros homens abafaram o riso. Isabella sentiu o rosto quente.

— Não era isso...

— Ou um baile de mascaras? —Masen caminhou ate ela. — Se estiver entediada, posso lhe sugerir uma serie de outras atividades que a manterão ocupada.

O tom de voz deixava claro exatamente ao que ele se referia.

Lorde Talirand pigarreou.

— Não ha necessidade de insulta-la, Masen. Deveríamos estar gratos pelo fato de a estar disposta há doar seu tempo e seu dinheiro para a nossa...

— Dinheiro? — o marques repetiu o olhar ainda fixo em Bella. — Não me surpreendo que estejam tão ansiosos para ouvi-la.

— Olhe aqui, Masen ...

— Qual e o seu plano, ? — ele perguntou, rodeando-a como se fosse uma pantera.

— Eu ainda não...

— Não se decidiu? — ele completou, interrompendo-a. — Tem alguma ideia do que esta fazendo aqui, ou estava passando pela região e decidiu que seria uma aventura pisar em um orfanato?

— Eu estive aqui na semana passada — Bella retrucou, irritada ao notar que sua voz soava tremula. Isso sempre acontecia quando estava com raiva. Mas a proximidade do

Duque também a perturbava. — Disseram-me que eu precisava da permissão do conselho para trabalhar aqui como voluntaria. Assim, se o senhor não se importar, gostaria de continuar conversando com os curadores.

— Eu sou o presidente deste feliz conselho — ele declarou, sorrindo. — E já que a senhorita não tem uma proposta, e nem qualquer ideia de como contribuir, e melhor tirar o seu lindo traseiro daqui e ir se distrair com qualquer outra tolice que a agrade.

— Masen, realmente... — o Sr. Rutledge protestou. Ninguém jamais falara com Bella daquela maneira, ate mesmo Jacob a recriminava com termos mais educados.

Compreendendo que retrucar a altura poderia comprometer sua reputação de dama, ela deu as costas ao Duque e saiu da sala.

Porem, deteve-se em meio à escadaria.

Todos sabiam que Masen era um patife. Havia rumores, nos quais ela acreditava, de que ele participara de vários duelos, e de que maridos cheios de suspeitas não o desafiavam mais porque ele nunca perdia. Quanto à reputação dele com as mulheres...

Bella afastou esses pensamentos. Fora ate ali por uma razão especifica, que para ela, pelo menos, era importante. Isso quando nada do que vinha fazendo ultimamente parecia ter valor algum.

— Srta... Ela estremeceu e olhou na direção da voz. Três garotas, nenhuma com mais de doze anos, estavam paradas junto a uma janela estreita no final do corredor do primeiro andar. Elas brincavam com bonecas bastante gastas.

— Sim? —Bella abriu um sorriso amigável.

— Foi à senhorita que veio aqui com doces outro dia? — a mais alta das meninas, que tinha cabelos vermelhos, perguntou.

— Fui eu.

— E trouxe mais? Bella mordeu os lábios. Pensara em conversar com os membros do conselho e então ir à festa da tia. Nem lhe passara pela cabeça a ideia de levar doces.

— Lamento, mas não trouxe.

— Oh... tudo bem, então.

As meninas continuaram brincando com as bonecas, como se ela tivesse simplesmente deixado de existir.

Se tudo o que ela tivesse a oferecer fosse açúcar, talvez devesse mesmo estar em outro lugar. Subiu os poucos degraus que tinha descido e caminhou ate as meninas,sorrindo.

— Se pudessem escolher qualquer tipo de comida ou doce, iriam preferir balas? — perguntou.

A menina de cabelos vermelhos voltou-se para ela.

— Eu iria preferir pudim de pão com macas e canela.

— Pudim. Isso e muito gostoso. E quanto a vocês duas?

A mais nova franziu a testa.

— Não quero pensar nisso. A senhorita e cozinheira?

— Não. Sou Bella. Queria vir aqui visitar vocês. As meninas continuaram paradas, olhando para ela, obviamente nada impressionadas.

— Como se chamam? —Bella perguntou, quebrando o silencio.

— Molly — a menina de cabelos vermelhos respondeu. Depois apontou para as colegas. — Esta e Penny, e aquela e Rose. Vai voltar aqui para trazer um pudim?

— Acho que posso fazer isso.

— Quando?

— Estou livre amanha na hora do almoço — Evie apressou-se a dizer. — O que acham disso?

— Vai voltar amanha? — Rose riu.

— Se vocês quiserem.

— Se trouxer um pudim de pão, pode vir.

— Não pode, não.

Para um homem alto, o Duque de Masen movia de forma incrivelmente silenciosa. Respirando fundo, Bella olhou para ele. Atrás dela, as meninas correram, sumindo atrás de uma porta.

— Alguém gosta do senhor? — ela perguntou, encarando-o.

— Não que eu saiba. E a senhorita deveria ter ido embora.

— Não estava pronta para ir.

Ele a olhou, surpreso. Com certeza, poucas pessoas tinham coragem de enfrenta-lo.

— E presumo que agora esteja? — Fez um gesto em direção à escada, e sua expressão a informava de que ela sairia dali, querendo ou não.

Era melhor manter a dignidade, Bella pensou, começando a descer.

— Por que não quer que eu seja voluntaria aqui? — perguntou, sem olhar para o Duque, mas sabendo que ele a acompanhava. — Não lhe custaria nada.

— Ate que a senhorita se canse de trazer pudins e doces, ou ate que o orfanato tenha de começar a pagar para arrancar os dentes estragados das crianças.

— O oferecimento dos doces foi apenas um modo de fazer as meninas conversar comigo. Imagino que elas tenham poucos motivos para confiar em adultos.

— Meu coração chora diante de sua compaixão.

Bella virou-se, parando tão de repente na escada que o Duque quase lhe deu um encontrão. Ele era muito alto, mas ela se recusou a desviar o olhar da expressão arrogante do patife.

— Não achei que tivesse um coração, milorde.

— Não tenho. Foi apenas uma figura de linguagem. Vá para casa, .

— Não. Eu quero ajudar.

— Antes de tudo, duvido que saiba algo sobre as necessidades das crianças e desta instituição.

— Como pode...

— E em segundo lugar — ele continuou, descendo mais um degrau. — Posso

pensar em um lugar onde a senhorita poderia ser mais útil.

O calor invadiu o rosto de Bella, mas ela se recusou a recuar.

— E onde seria isso, milorde?

— Em minha cama.

* * *

 _ **Então, o que acharam desse duque?**_

 _ **Safado, não?**_

 _ **Comentem, quero saber se vocês gostaram.**_

 _ **Beiijos!**_


	4. Capítulo - 2

— _Posso pensar em um lugar onde a senhorita poderia ser mais útil._

 _O calor invadiu o rosto de Bella, mas ela se recusou a recuar._

— _E onde seria isso, milorde?_

— _Em minha cama ._

Capítulo – 2

Por um momento, tudo o que ela pode fazer foi olhar para o Duque. Ele pretendia choca-la, faze-la sair correndo. Essa devia ser a explicação. Respirou fundo, antes de responder.

— Duvido que o senhor saiba o meu primeiro nome, milorde.

— Claro que sei, mas isso não significa nada, Isabella Marie.

A voz grave falando seu nome com suave intimidade a fez arrepiar-se. Não era surpresa que ele tivesse aquela devastadora reputação com as mulheres.

— Estou surpresa, admito — ela retrucou, tentando manter a calma — mas creio que o senhor me pediu uma proposta detalhando meus planos para o trabalho voluntario. Vou lhe entregar isso, e nada mais.

Ele sorriu, a expressão deliciosamente bonita, exceto pelos olhos, que continuavam cínicos.

— Veremos. Não tem que comparecer a algum circulo de bordado ou algo assim?

Bella sentiu vontade de mostrar a língua para o Duque, mas ele seria capaz de maliciar o gesto. E, afinal, o que ela estava fazendo ali em um corredor deserto, conversando com o Duque de Masen?

— Tenha um bom dia, milorde.

— Adeus.

Ele a observou sair antes de voltar a sala de reuniões para pegar seu casaco e chapéu.

— Milorde, o senhor deseja algo mais? — a governanta indagou.

— Não. Não que a senhora tenha, de fato, feito alguma coisa — ele respondeu,vestindo o casaco.

— Como?

— Aquelas crianças que estavam ha pouco por aqui não deveriam estar fazendo alguma coisa útil?

— Não posso estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, milorde.

— Então poderia se ocupar das visitas indesejáveis.

— E o que estou fazendo — a mulher murmurou.

Ele fingiu não ter ouvido o insulto da desagradável mulher. Não podia culpa-la.

Todos no orfanato, incluindo os curadores, queriam vê-lo ali o mínimo possível. A única pessoa que gostava menos daquele lugar era ele próprio.

Saiu do prédio e, enquanto esperava que sua carruagem se aproximasse da entrada, viu o coche dos Swan virando a esquina e sumindo de vista. Isabella hesitara em partir, mesmo depois que ele a mandara embora. Interessante, ele pensou.

Mesmo ela sendo atraente, Saint sugerira que fossem para a cama apenas para assusta-la e faze-la sair dali. Isabella era angelical demais para seu gosto. Ainda assim, a jovem tinha lindos olhos, que se arregalaram de forma graciosa quando ele a insultara.

Sorriu de leve ao entrar na carruagem. Sem duvida, aqueles lindos olhos jamais se voltariam novamente em sua direção.

Graças a Lúcifer!

Ele já tinha muita coisa com que lidar sem que um anjo de cabeça vazia cruzasse seu caminho.

* * *

Tanya, lady Denali, sabia como cumprimentar.

— Por favor, tire sua mão de dentro de minhas calcas — Saint murmurou, olhando para a porta semiaberta.

— Não foi isso o que você disse na outra noite. — A viscondessa prosseguiu com a caricia

— Isso foi antes de eu descobrir que contou ao seu marido sobre nossas pequenas distrações. Eu a avisei antes, não quero me envolver nas suas brigas domesticas.

A viscondessa puxou a mão.

— Foi por isso que quis me ver em particular? — ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos. — Para se livrar de mim?

— Não esta surpresa,Tanya. Não precisa fingir. —- Ele deu um passo para trás. — E nenhum de nos sabe chorar. Portanto, boa noite.

Lady Denali suspirou.

— Você não tem nada semelhante a um coração, não é?

Saint riu.

— Não.

Verificando rapidamente se o corredor estava deserto, Saint saiu da biblioteca de lorde Hanson e voltou ao salão de baile. Sabia que Tanya não faria objeção alguma, e tudo o que ele queria agora era ficar longe de lorde Denali por alguns dias, ate que a viscondessa encontrasse outro amante. O velho Denali era capaz de querer um duelo,e Tanya Denali não merecia que ele lhe fizesse um favor, livrando-a do marido.

A maioria dos convidados já chegara ao salão de baile, e os jantares de lady Hanson tinham a merecida fama de ser excepcionais, mas ele não tinha intenção alguma de ficar.

Seguiu para o vestíbulo e, quase na saída, deteve-se quando uma jovem vestida de seda azul bloqueou seu caminho.

— Lorde Masen— a disse, fazendo uma de suas reverencias perfeitas.

Saint sentiu-se inesperadamente excitado.

— Isabella — ele disse, usando de propósito o primeiro nome dela, surpreso com a reação de seu corpo diante da moça.

— Eu gostaria que marcássemos outra reunião, milorde — ela disse, com os olhos fixos nos dele.

Interessante. Ele não conhecia muita gente, homem ou mulher, que o encarasse.

— Não.

Um leve rubor cobriu o rosto de Isabella.

— O senhor disse que não me aceitava como voluntaria porque eu não tinha um plano. Estou trabalhando em um, e gostaria que me permitisse apresenta-lo.

Saint a fitou por um longo momento. Seria fácil dispensa-la. Contudo, ela parecia menos tola do que ele esperara, e ele andava entediado demais nos últimos tempos.

Alguma distração valeria um pequeno esforço de sua parte.

— Muito bem. Encontraremos-nos outra vez na próxima sexta-feira.

Os lábios suaves de Isabella se entreabriram, e então se fecharam.

— Obrigada.

— Devo anotar a data para a senhorita, para ter certeza de que vai se lembrar?

O rubor se intensificou.

— Isso não será necessário.

— Ótimo.

— Eu... tenho outro pedido, milorde. Ele cruzou os braços.

— Estou esperando.

— Eu insisto em visitar o orfanato primeiro, para averiguar do que as crianças precisam. Só assim posso ter certeza de que minha presença realmente as beneficiaria de alguma forma.

— E a senhorita já falou sobre isso com os outros membros do conselho?

— Não. Como disse que era o presidente, vim falar com o senhor.

O olhar de Saint se tornou mais especulativo.

— De fato, você veio.

Bella parecia se esquecer de respirar na presença daquele homem.

— E então, concorda?

— Eu também tenho uma condição — ele disse.

Oh, Deus! Agora ele ia fazer alguma observação insultante, como querer ir para a cama com ela ou algo assim.

— E qual e a sua condição, milorde?

— A senhorita será acompanhada durante toda a duração de sua visita.

Ela se surpreendeu.

— Concordo.

— E... — ele continuou, e um sorriso sensual surgiu em seus lábios — dançara uma valsa comigo.

— Uma... valsa, milorde?

— Sim.

Se ela pudesse fazê-lo esperar ate que concordasse com seu plano, talvez conseguisse evitar aquela dança.

— Já estou comprometida para todas as danças esta noite, mas claro, posso guardar uma valsa para o senhor nesta temporada.

— Hoje à noite. Agora.

— Mas eu já lhe disse, estou comprometida...

— A próxima valsa e minha, ou a senhorita vai se manter bem longe do orfanato.

— Muito bem — ela disse, endireitando os ombros. — Posso informar lorde Mayfew que deverei declinar do convite dele?

O olhar do duque se tornou indecifrável por um momento.

— Não, não pode. — Como se estivesse esperando a ordem dele, a valsa começou a ser tocada. Ele fez um gesto em direção ao salão. — Agora ou nunca, .

— Agora. Antes daquela noite, a coisa mais ousada e escandalosa que fizera fora usar as roupas de seu irmão em um baile de mascaras, e isso aconteceu quando ela tinha quinze anos. A mãe quase desmaiara. Isto agora provavelmente mataria Renee Swan.

O duque se dirigiu a pista de dança sem segurar-lhe a mão, sem duvida desejando que ela aproveitasse a oportunidade e fugisse. Bella se sentiu tentada.

Ao chegar a pista, ele a encarou e, com um suspiro, Bella aproximou-se. Saint a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a para bem perto, enquanto ela esperava que um raio a atingisse na cabeça.

Lorde Mayhew apareceu, mas sufocou qualquer protesto ao ver com quem ela estava. Masen apenas o fitou, e Mayhew deu as costas, saindo apressadamente.

— Oh, Deus... — ela murmurou. Talvez Alice e Rosalie estivessem certas, afinal. O cavalheirismo morrera. E Masen chutando pedras no tumulo.

— Mudou de ideia? — ele perguntou, tomando sua outra mão na dele.

De perto, ele cheirava a sabão de barbear e conhaque. Procurou manter o olhar preso na gravata, já que a proximidade era perturbadora. Cada historia escandalosa a respeito dele lhe passava pela mente. O que ela estava fazendo ali, abraçada ao Duque de Manse?

Com leveza, ele a conduziu na valsa. Nunca o vira dançar, mas não se surpreendia que o fizesse com elegância e graça. E sentia a forca sob o toque gentil. Bella não tinha duvida de que não conseguiria escapar, a não ser que ele permitisse.

— Olhe para mim — ele murmurou, a respiração em seus cabelos fazendo-a lembrar da conversa intima que ele tivera com lady Tanya.

Engolindo em seco, Bella levantou o rosto.

— O senhor e muito mau, sabia? Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Ora, estou lhe dando o que me pediu, não e?

— Em troca de me humilhar.

— Apenas pedi uma valsa. Poderia ter pedido algo bem mais intimo.

Foi impossível para Bella não ficar vermelha. Talvez ele acabasse pensando que essa era a cor natural de sua pele.

— O senhor já fez isso, e eu recusei.

Masen riu. O som foi inesperado e caloroso.

— Compartilhar de minha cama foi uma sugestão, não um pedido. Uma sugestão muito boa, por sinal.

— Não, não foi. Nem mesmo gosto do senhor. Por que eu iria querer... que nos tornássemos íntimos?

Por um momento, ele pareceu surpreso.

— O que isso tem a ver com gostar de alguém? E o ato que da prazer.

Oh, Deus! Agora ela ia desmaiar. Discutir relações sexuais no meio de um salão de baile com o Duque de Masen equivalia a pedir para ser arruinada. Felizmente, ele mantinha a voz bem baixa, e ela esperava que ninguém estivesse escutando a conversa.

— Admito ignorar os detalhes do assunto — ela disse —, mas penso que o relacionamento entre duas pessoas seria bem mais... agradável se uma afeição genuína estivesse envolvida.

— Sua ingenuidade é realmente notável — ele murmurou —, e eu ficaria feliz em alivia-la dessa ignorância.

Os lábios dele roçaram sua orelha bem de leve, e Bella estremeceu. Ele esta apenas brincando comigo, disse a si mesma com desespero. Esta entediado, tentando se distrair.

— Pare com isso — ela ordenou, aborrecida por sua voz soar tremula.

A valsa terminou, e ele a soltou de imediato, antes que ela pudesse se afastar. Bella esperava outro comentário intimo e insultante, mas em vez disso Masen se curvou em uma elegante reverencia.

— A senhorita cumpriu a sua parte do acordo — ele disse, curvando os lábios em um leve sorriso. — Esteja no orfanato amanha às dez horas para se encontrar com seu acompanhante. Caso se atrase, perdera sua oportunidade.

Outra vez antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele se afastou, passando pelo meio dos convidados, que pareciam lhe abrir caminho.

* * *

Bella sentiu que precisava respirar ar puro. Seguiu para o terraço, percebendo que as pessoas faziam comentários e dirigiam a ela olhares curiosos. Não ouvia o que diziam, mas nem precisava. Sabia muito que essas conversas em nada beneficiariam o nome da Família Swan.

—Bella — uma voz feminina disse atrás dela.

— Alice .

— Por acaso enlouqueceu? — Ela exibia um sorriso para que ninguém percebesse que recriminava a amiga.

— Masen?

— Sabia que ele e o presidente do Conselho de Curadores do orfanato?

A amiga pareceu surpresa.

— Não, não sabia. Os pobrezinhos. Mas Bella, o que isso tem a ver com você dançar com o Duque?

— Quero trabalhar como voluntaria no orfanato — ela respondeu, imaginando como convenceria Alice da importância de seus planos quando ela mesma não entendia exatamente por que aquilo estava se tornando tão importante.

— Isso é... admirável.

— Não acredita que eu seja capaz de ajudar, não é? — As frustrações daquela noite tornaram sua voz mais dura do que pretendera.

— Não e isso — Alice apressou-se a dizer. — É que... se você decidiu como quer focar suas energias, existem outros orfanatos, e em regiões melhores, que não estão associados ao Duque. Pode escolher qualquer um.

—- Sim, eu sei. Mas escolhi esse lugar antes de saber a respeito dele. E acho que seria covardia virar as costas para os necessitados apenas porque um membro do conselho tem uma reputação ruim.

— Mesmo assim, isso não explica por que você estava valsando com ele.

— Oh, aquilo foi um acordo. Ele concordou em mandar alguém me mostrar o orfanato amanha, se eu dançasse com ele.

Alice não parecia convencida de que ela não tivesse perdido o juízo. Porem, boa amiga que era? apenas assentiu.

— Por favor, apenas se lembre de que Masen nunca faz nada de graça, nem em beneficio de ninguém.

A lembrança dos lábios do Duque em seu ouvido a fez estremecer.

— Sei disso, Alice. E, ao contrario da opinião masculina a meu respeito, não sou uma completa idiota.

— Bella, apenas tenha cuidado.

— Terei. Eu prometo.

Naquele instante, Jacob chamou-a.

— Isabella.

Fazendo um sinal para que Alice se afastasse, Bella imaginou se as pessoas precisavam ser idosas para sofrer uma apoplexia ou se poderia acontecer com qualquer um.

— Jacob. Ele a segurou pelo braço com um gesto que parecia afetuoso, mas que provavelmente deixaria um a marca.

— Estamos indo embora — avisou. — De todas as coisas estúpidas, imbecis...

— Mais uma palavra, e eu cairei no chão, desmaiada. Isso vai fazer você parecer muito malvado.

Com raiva, ele a largou.

— Continuaremos esta conversa em casa.

— Sem duvida. — Olhou por sobre o ombro do irmão, avistando seu salvador. —Mas agora, se não se importa, meu parceiro para a quadrilha esta esperando.

Jacob olhou para trás.

— McCarty, o visconde de McCarty, acenou para Jacob.

— Swan.

Lançando para ela um ultimo olhar de raiva, Jacob se afastou em direção aos seus mais recentes aliados políticos.

— Monstro — Bella resmungou.

— Espero que saiba que prefiro quebrar o pescoço a dançar uma quadrilha — Emmett falou, segurando-a pelo braço.

— Eu sei.

— Tenho ordens de leva-la ate Rosalie— ele disse suavemente, conduzindo-a por entre os convidados. — Ela quer repreende-la.

Todos parecem querer isso esta noite.

— E o que acha, milorde?

— Acho que, seja lá qual for o jogo de Saint, você provavelmente não vai desejar fazer parte dele.

— Pensei que fossem amigos. Ele deu de ombros.

— Costumávamos ser. Agora jogamos cartas de vez em quando.

— Por que todos o chamam de Saint?

— Bem, ele herdou o titulo de Masen aos seis ou sete anos. Imagino que "Saint" parecia mais adequado a uma criança do que "Duque de Masen". Agora, contudo,acho que ele deve achar isso... divertido, uma vez que seu comportamento e o mais distante possível do de um "santo".

O comentário de Emmett a surpreendeu um pouco, pois ele mesmo tivera sua fama de libertino ate se casar. Se ele sentia necessidade de alerta-la, era bom levar suas palavras a serio.

— Obrigada pelo aviso — ela disse, sorrindo —, mas lorde Masen e apenas um obstáculo ao inicio de um projeto meu. Em poucos dias, não terei razão alguma para voltar a vê-lo.

— Bem, ate la, não lhe de as costas.

Bella passou a manha seguinte organizando perguntas e enumerando aquilo que ela procuraria conhecer durante a visita ao orfanato. Felizmente, Jacob sairá cedo para uma de suas reuniões, deixando-a com um ultimo daqueles olhares que pareciam revelar sua surpresa ao vê-la respirando sem sua permissão. Por quanto mais tempo ela conseguisse retardar uma discussão sobre o incidente da valsa com o Duque, mais chances teria de o irmão acabar se esquecendo do episodio, especialmente se ele tivesse interesse que ela comparecesse a algum evento social.

Se Jacob descobrisse seus planos, ele a proibiria de sair de casa. Os únicos lugares aos quais ela podia ir sem uma acompanhante eram as casas de Alice, de Rosalie e de tia Houton.

Bella avisou o mordomo que estaria na casa da tia, já que parecia ser o lugar que menos suspeitas despertaria em Jacob. Era ridículo ter de mentir, quando tudo o que pretendia era fazer uma boa ação, mas não queria ver seus planos arruinados antes que tivesse a chance de coloca-los em pratica.

Quando Philip parou a carruagem diante do orfanato, Bella verificou os lápis, papeis e anotações, a fim de não parecer uma tola frente a sua acompanhante ou as crianças.

— Por favor, Philip, espere por mim — pediu. — Não creio que eu vá me demorar.

O cocheiro balançou a cabeça, concordando. — O transito entre a casa dos Swan e a de lorde e lady Houton e muito intenso — ele afirmou, fechando porta da carruagem.

Isabella sorriu com gratidão. Desde que Jacob voltara da índia, todos os criados vinham ajudando-a a escapar do irmão. Philip acabara de encontrar uma boa desculpa para justificar seu atraso para chegar à casa da tia.

Quando bateu a porta do orfanato, Bella lembrou-se de que o duque não dissera quem a acompanharia em sua visita ao orfanato. Esperava que não fosse aquela governanta horrorosa. Não conseguia pensar em ninguém pior.

A porta se abriu.

— Sim? — a governanta perguntou, o corpo enorme preenchendo todo o vão da porta.

— Tenho um encontro marcado esta manha... A mulher fez uma leve reverencia.

— Oh, e a . Por favor, entre. Esta sendo esperada, senhorita.

Bella passou pela mulher e entrou, não muito certa se deveria estar alarmada ou aliviada com a inesperada delicadeza da governanta. Porem, antes de chegar a uma conclusão, estremeceu ao identificar o homem encostado no corrimão da escada.

O Duque de Masen.

* * *

 _ **Queridos Leitores, vocês gostaram?**_

 _ **E esse irmão da bella? Ele definitivamente não é uma boa pessoa.**_

 _ **Comentem por favor, quero saber o que acham da historia.**_


	5. Capítulo - 3

Mesmo no meio da manha de um dia de verão em Londres, o duque de Masen tinha a aura de uma figura da noite. Mesmo que não fosse por sua reputação, Bella saberia que ele não pertencia a um lugar com paredes brancas e velas. Candelabros, paredes cobertas por ricas tapeçarias e quartos a meia-Iuz pareciam combinar melhor com ele.

— Esta me encarando, — ele disse, endireitando o corpo.

— Estava... apenas surpresa ao vê-lo. Quero dizer, fico-lhe grata que tenha vindo pessoalmente avisar que vou conhecer o orfanato, mas poderia ter enviado um bilhete.

Ele se aproximou, com passos que lembravam outra vez os de uma pantera.

— Tenho de admitir que usualmente quando vejo este lado da manha e porque ainda não fui para a cama.

Bella não teve certeza de como responder a esse comentário.

— Bem, se a Sra... — Ela se interrompeu, desorientada e Saint voltou-se para a governanta.

— Como e mesmo o seu nome?

— Sra. Natham — a mulher respondeu. Pelo tom de voz, estava claro que não era a primeira vez que ela lhe dava essa informação.

— Obrigada — Bella disse, sorrindo para ela. — Se não se importa, Sra. Natham, gostaria de começar a visita.

— Eu... mas... ah...

— Não será ela quem a conduzira nesta visita — disse o Duque, com cinismo. — Isso caberá a mim.

— Ao senhor?

— Sim, a mim. Vamos? — Ele liderou o caminho ate uma porta do lado direito do vestíbulo e a abriu.

—Mas... não tem alguma coisa mais importante a fazer?

— Não. — Sorriu com sensualidade. — A senhorita solicitou uma visita. Estou lhe proporcionando uma. Recuse, e pode ir embora. Mas não será permitido que entre aqui.

Então era isso. Mais uma das tentativas de Masen para intimida-la. Naquela manha, no entanto, não estava disposta a ser intimidada. Começaria a fazer algo útil, e nenhum duque arrogante a obrigaria a recuar.

— Muito bem, milorde — ela disse, fazendo um gesto para que ele a precedesse.

Saint saiu do vestíbulo, disfarçando a surpresa. Tendo-a atrás de si, desceu as escadas. Talvez ela não fosse tão previsível quanto imaginara. Isso a tornava uma exceção entre as mulheres. Ate o momento.

— Estes foram, em sua maioria, escritórios administrativos — ele disse, caminhando pelo longo corredor.

— Costumavam ser usados pelo Exercito...

— Do rei George II — ela terminou. — Para que servem agora?

— Andou pesquisando — ele resmungou.

— Surpreso? — Bella perguntou friamente.

E me surpreendendo mais a cada minuto.

— Eu a informarei se esse for o caso. O orfanato usa estes aposentos para estocar a velha mobília. Bella fez algumas anotações.

— Quantos escritórios existem aqui? — ela perguntou. — E qual o tamanho deles?

Então agora a tímida Srta. Swan estava totalmente concentrada em negócios.

Saint observou seu perfil.

— Quanto à quantidade, creio que uns doze. Quanto ao tamanho, não sei. Por que não entramos em um deles para descobrir?

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Não acho que isso seja necessário. Não tenho nada com o que medir, de qualquer forma.

— Ah... — Ela se tornara a tímida virgem de novo.

— Gostaria de ir à sala de musica ou a sala de estar? Ou talvez ao salão de baile?

Acharia esses lugares bem mais agradáveis, tenho certeza.

Isabella parou tão abruptamente que Saint teve de se virar para fita-la. Por um longo momento, ela apenas o encarou. As mulheres não costumavam fazer isso, e ele tinha de admirar-lhe a coragem. Porem, em alguns instantes, ela, sem duvida, começaria a chorar, e ele detestava isso.

— Vamos esclarecer uma coisa — disse ela, com a voz um pouco tremula, como quando aceitara dançar a valsa com ele. — Não tenho medo de ver algo desagradável.

Eu não poderia ser útil em um lugar que não precisasse de ajuda. O que não quero e arruinar minha reputação. Ser acompanhada pelo senhor já e um risco, mas pelo menos no corredor temos testemunhas. Ir ao deposito seria uma estupidez e não serviria para nada. Saint deu um passo na direção de Bella.

— Poderia ser estupidez — ele murmurou —, mas discordo de que não serviria para nada. Posso lhe ensinar muitas coisas. Não e por isso que esta aqui? Para aprender?

O rubor cobriu o rosto de Bella. Saint a observou com atenção. Apesar de sua experiência com mulheres, não estava familiarizado com virgens. Fora uma opção, pois a histeria das jovens complicava demais as coisas, porem, aquela em particular o deixava curioso.

Bella deu-lhe as costas e se afastou.

— Tenha um bom dia, milorde.

— Já esta desistindo? — ele perguntou, esforçando-se para não segui-la. Não pediria desculpas, pois isso daria a ela uma vantagem momentânea, e não era dessa forma que costumava jogar.

— Não estou desistindo. Vou continuar a visita com a . Pelo menos, ela não vai tentar me seduzir no quartinho das vassouras.

Aparentemente, ela ouvira rumores a seu respeito, bem, quem não ouvira?

— Continue comigo. Prometi-lhe uma visita, e é o que terá.

Bella o encarou de novo.

— Uma visita ao orfanato, milorde. Não as suas...partes privadas.

— De acordo... por hoje.

Ela se voltou para uma porta fechada.

— Deposito?

— Sim.

Não querendo que ela mudasse de ideia e saísse dali, Saint manteve distancia quando ela abriu a porta e olhou o interior o aposento antes de fazer mais anotações.

— Todos são do mesmo tamanho?

De repente, ele começou a se sentir desconfortável. Bom Deus, uma jovem inocente fazendo perguntas inocentes o estava deixando excitado!

— Aproximadamente.

— Ótimo. Podemos continuar.

Então ela pretendia faze-lo manter sua palavra. Outra surpresa, com resultados ainda mais perturbadores. Parte de si achava que a visita era inútil, já que ele prometera não seduzi-la; outra parte praticamente apontava o caminho pelo corredor.

— O que esta anotando ai? — ele perguntou, enquanto prosseguiam.

— Coisas que acho relevantes.

— Como o tamanho do deposito?

— Prefiro não dizer ate apresentar meu projeto, lorde Masen. Creio que já tem preconceitos demais contra mim sem que eu lhe proporcione mais algum.

— Saint — ele disse, ignorando o restante do comentário.

Isabella o olhou, e no rosto dela havia aquele rubor que parecia perpetuo em sua presença.

— Como?

— Disse para me chamar de Saint. Quase todos fazem isso.

— Saint, então.

Ele a fitou ate que Bella desviasse o olhar. Aparentemente ela não lhe daria permissão para chama-la pelo primeiro nome, mas isso não o impediria de faze-lo.

— Todos estes são quartos sem uso? — ela indagou, quebrando o silencio.

— Pensei que já tivéssemos concluído isso. Ou já lhe faltam perguntas? Poderia ter me poupado o aborrecimento de acompanha-la nesta visita se...

— Estou apenas esclarecendo a questão. E eu não pedi que me acompanhasse nesta visita. A ideia foi sua, milor... Saint.

Agora ela estava discutindo com ele. Saint imaginou como ela reagiria caso a pressionasse contra a parede e a beijasse. E ele não pararia por ai. Uma vez que colocas-se suas mãos nela, e a livrasse daquele ridículo chapéu e das luvas, continuaria a exploração do corpo nu ate descobrir por que ela o excitava; ate tirar aquela jovem virginal de seus pensamentos.

Talvez fosse isso. Com a roupa conservadora que ela escolhera para a visita, a ideia da pele macia sob todo aquele material estava estimulando sua imaginação.

— Não vai dizer nada? — ela perguntou, encarando-o outra vez.

— Eu o faria, mas prometi que me comportaria.

Esperava que ela reconhecesse seu esforço, pois não costumava agir assim.

— E devo me sentir grata por isso?

— Não particularmente. Sei que eu estaria bem mais grato se não estivesse me comportando. Deseja ver as cozinhas ou os órfãos agora?

— As cozinhas. Quero ter uma base de referencia antes de falar com as crianças.

Eu não as estou evitando.

— Eu não disse nada.

Ela o fitou de lado, com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

— Mas ia dizer.

Por um momento, Saint não respondeu, encantado com o sorriso dela. Levantar tão cedo naquele dia o enlouquecera. Nada mais fazia sentido. E certamente nada explicava por que ele estava começando a gostar de acompanhar em uma visita ao orfanato uma garota comportada como Isabella Marie Swan.

Bella começou a se esquecer de fazer as anotações, e sabia exatamente a quem culpar por essa distração.

Começara o dia duvidando de sua habilidade de parecer competente. Com Saint como seu guia, sua ansiedade aumentara muito. Os homens não eram novidade para ela.

Conversava com eles, flertava, e fora cortejada por vários desde que debutara.

Raramente se atreviam a mais do que alguns leves avanços. O duque de Masen, no entanto, não era como eles. Era o tipo de homem que tanto sua mãe quanto seu próprio bom-senso lhe diziam para evitar a todo custo. Em sua primeira tentativa de escapar da vida que o irmão esperava que ela levasse, no entanto, fazia sentido que ela se deparasse com Masen.

Por alguma razão, ele vinha sendo educado desde que ela estabelecera as regras de comportamento naquela manha e, apesar de ser inquietante ter a pantera a seu lado, mesmo com as garras recolhidas, ela procuraria usar a situação a seu favor. Olhou na direção do duque. Ele estava parado, com os braços cruzados, junto à entrada ido dormitório das meninas. Tinha os olhos nela mais uma vez, aqueles olhos verdes buscando ou vendo algo que ela sabia ter pouca coisa a ver com a decência.

— Srta. Bella achei que ia trazer um pudim — disse Molly, em um tom lamurioso que fez Bella voltar a si.

— Eu disse que traria, e vou trazer, mas hoje vim apenas para conversar com vocês.

— Ele também vai entrar? — uma das meninas indagou baixinho para outra.

— Eu gostaria que sim — a outra falou com um sorriso. — Ouvi dizer que o chão da casa dele e coberto com moedas de ouro.

Bella estremeceu.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— Dezessete, . Em mais oito meses, eu sairei daqui e vou viver com algum homem em Covent Garden, imagino.

— Deus meu, espero que não! — Bella olhou as garotas que a rodeavam. Será que era aquilo o que elas esperavam da vida?

— Bem, eu iria preferir viver em uma casa com chão de ouro do que em Covent Garden.

— Como se um Duque fosse se casar com a filha de uma costureira, Maggie.

— Eu não disse que ia me casar — ela murmurou.

— Isso faria de você uma...

Esperando que Masen não tivesse escutado essa parte da conversa, Bella se colocou entre as duas meninas. Não permitiria que ninguém começasse uma briga em sua presença.

— Vamos deixar lorde Masen fora dessa conversa. Quero saber tudo sobre vocês, minhas jovens damas.

— Não sou uma jovem dama. Sou uma menininha. — Rose se aproximou, segurando sua boneca pelo pé. — E somos todas órfãs.

— Nem todas — uma das meninas disse. — O pai de William e Penny não morreu. Ele foi preso.

Alice Bradley riu.

— E o pai de Fanny esta na cadeia porque quebrou uma garrafa na cabeça do dono da taverna.

— Pare de falar dos outros, Alice, sua estúpida, ou vou contar para a moça o que sua mãe fez para terminar em Newgate. .

— Não vai, não!

— Vamos, meninas. Que tal se eu fizer uma pergunta, e vocês responderem se quiserem? — Isabella sentou-se, alisando a saia.

Rose se encostou ao joelho dela.

— Eu gosto do jeito que a senhorita fala.

— Obrigada, Rose.

— Qual e a primeira pergunta?

— Gostaria de saber quantas de vocês sabem ler?

— Ler? — Penny indagou. — Pensei que fosse perguntar que doce nos preferimos.

— Oh, sim, doces. Mas e quanto a minha pergunta? Quantas de vocês...

— Queremos doces!

A sala irrompeu em uma gritaria. Era terrível, Isabella não passara nem dez minutos com as crianças e já perdera o controle sobre elas. Ninguém agora responderia a sua pergunta.

— Para fora, já!

Masen deu a ordem, e as garotas sumiram imediatamente. Em um instante, ela e o Duque estavam sozinhos no dormitório.

— Isso não era necessário — ela murmurou, fingindo mexer nos papeis para não ter de olhar para Saint.

— Elas estavam me deixando com dor de cabeça. Criaturinhas horríveis. Já terminou com toda essa bobagem?

— Ainda não.

— Apesar de eu admitir que a senhorita já aguentou mais do que eu esperava, obviamente não vai conseguir fazer nada aqui.

Isabella respirou fundo, recusando-se a irromper em lagrimas. Masen não podia vê-la chorar.

— E então devo ir para casa e bordar, e isso? — Parecer indignada era bom. Pelo menos assim não choraria.

— Minha oferta original esta de pé — ele disse em voz baixa, pegando o lápis que ela segurava e ajudando-a a se levantar. — Compartilhar minha cama e muito mais satisfatório do que isso.

Ele deslizou o dedo pelos lábios dela, em um toque quente e suave, e Isabella pareceu parar de respirar. Depois, pegou os papeis de sua mão e os colocou sobre uma das camas.

— O que esta fazendo? — ela murmurou.

— Vou beijar você — ele respondeu calmamente.

Os olhos dela focaram os lábios levemente entreabertos do duque. Tentou afastar o torpor que a envolvia diante daquele olhar e da forca do corpo másculo. Poderia aprender muito com ele, sabia bem disso, mas as lições a arruinariam inteiramente.

Outras mulheres já tinham se deixado envolver por ele antes, e onde estavam agora?

— Acha... que e o rei Ricardo III? — ela conseguiu dizer, recuando ate suas costas encontrarem a parede.

— Explique — ele exigiu, franzindo o cenho.

— Ricardo III seduziu a cunhada ao lado do corpo morto do irmão.

— Eu sei! — Saint exclamou, vencendo a distancia que os separava com um largo passo. — E como isso me transforma em alguém feio, corcunda e pretendente ao trono?

— O senhor não e nada disso, milorde. O que eu...

— Saint — ele a corrigiu.

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

— Saint... — ela murmurou. Deus, se ele realmente pretendesse beija-la e se alguém os visse, ela seria banida da sociedade pela vida inteira. Isso se Jacob e a mãe dela não a deserdassem. — O que eu queria dizer e que fala que sou incompetente e inútil, e depois tenta usar meu desespero para me seduzir.

A expressão dos olhos dele mudou por um instante, e então escureceu de novo quando ele riu.

— Você não e inútil. Apenas passou dos limites que uma jovem deveria observar.

Aparentemente as mulheres acreditavam naquele homem, ou ele nunca se aventuraria a dizer algo tão ridículo. E mesmo assim tinha o poder de atraí-la.

— E o lugar certo de uma jovem e em sua cama, presumo.

— Sim.

— Sua cama deve estar completamente tomada — ela disse, dado um passo para o lado e pegando de volta seus papeis. — Não creio que haja espaço para mim.

—Isabella...

— Gostaria de conhecer o dormitório dos meninos agora. — Caminhou rapidamente ate a porta.

Ate aquele momento, ela jamais imaginara que poderia despertar o interesse de um homem como o duque. Nenhum libertino notório a cortejara antes, e agora o pior de todos eles, um homem muito bonito e experiente, estava tentando beija-la... e mais.

— Como se envolveu com o orfanato? — ela perguntou.

— Uma grande ma sorte.

— Pensei que alguém como o senhor não acreditasse em sorte.

— Existem algumas coisas que as habilidades não conseguem compensar. E isso é má sorte.

— Que tipo de má sorte o trouxe aqui, então?

— Pode fingir curiosidade, se quiser, mas quando seu pequeno plano se resumir a nada mais do que doces e canções, nos dois saberemos por que esta realmente aqui.

— E por que seria isso, milorde? Pelo senhor? Deveria considerar que nenhuma dama de respeito iria querer ser vista em sua companhia e que, alem disso, sob sua direção, este orfanato e o mais lamentável estabelecimento para os desprivilegiados que já vi.

Aquele era o único orfanato que ela já vira, mas ele não precisava saber disso. Saint resmungou alguma coisa que ela preferiu não interpretar. Antes que pudesse recomeçar suas perguntas sobre as motivações dele, Saint agarrou-a pelo braço e a pressionou contra a parede.

— Não se esqueça — ele disse, aproximando o rosto do seu —- de que esta em minha companhia e de que, quando me provocar, deve esperar certas consequências.

Ele roçou os lábios nos seus, em um contato suave, quente e intimo, antes de endireitar-se.

— Vamos continuar? — indagou, abrindo um sorriso cínico enquanto fazia um gesto para que prosseguissem.

— O senhor... é... é... um patife!

Masen parou, voltou-se e pressionou-a outra vez contra a parede, capturando seus lábios em um beijo ardente. Aos poucos, foi intensificando o abraço. Bella ouviu o som dos papeis que segurava caindo no chão enquanto agarrava a lapela do casaco dele.

O Duque de Masen sabia beijar. Nas poucas ocasiões em que um pretendente mais ousado a beijara, a sensação fora agradável, mas ela não tivera base real para uma comparação. Ate agora.

Sentiu-se percorrida por uma onda de calor. Pare de beija-lo, disse a si mesma, tentando forçar seus dedos a largar a lapela dele.

Mesmo assim, foi Masen quem interrompeu o beijo. Olhando-a, ele passou a língua pelos lábios, como se tivesse acabado de comer algo que realmente apreciara.

— Você tem gosto de mel — ele disse, com a voz um pouco rouca.

Bella sentiu seus ouvidos zumbindo, as pernas moles e um desejo desesperado de se esconder em qualquer lugar seguro.

— Pare... com isso — conseguiu dizer.

— Já parei. — Deteve o olhar na boca de Bella. — Curioso — ele murmurou, tocando-a outra vez nos lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

— O que e curioso?

Saint deu de ombros, recuando.

— Nada. Quer que a acompanhe ao dormitório dos meninos agora?

— Creio já ter sugerido isso — ela resmungou, inclinando-se para pegar suas anotações, que ele, naturalmente, não se ofereceu para recolher.

Ele andou diante dela no corredor, e Bella aproveitou os poucos momentos de privacidade para endireitar o chapéu e tentar se acalmar. Sendo uma dama, deveria ter esbofeteado Masen e saído do orfanato às pressas, ou melhor, nem deveria ter ido ate ali.

Concluiu, no entanto, que ele a beijara exatamente para que fugisse. Como os insultos não haviam dado certo, ele tentara algo mais pessoal. Se ela tivesse fugido, Saint teria uma desculpa para nunca mais deixa-la entrar ali, e ela não poderia provar a si mesma que era capaz de realizar algo util.

O problema era que aquele beijo despertara algo que pedia que ele fosse atrevido outra vez.

Saint abriu a porta do dormitório dos meninos.

— Vamos entrar?

— Sim.

Quando Isabella passou por ele, Saint sentiu o perfume de limão em seus cabelos. Mel nos lábios, limão nos cabelos a pele provavelmente teria sabor de morangos. Isabella Swan era uma verdadeira sobremesa, da qual ele queria muito desfrutar.

Autocontrole nunca fora uma de suas qualidades, mas atirar-se sobre ela não era uma boa opção. Bella teria um desmaio, o que, sem duvida, de nada lhe serviria.

Havia um bom numero de garotos reunidos em um canto do dormitório. Saint ouviu o barulho de moedas caindo no chão.

— O que... —Bella começou a perguntar, mas se deteve.

— Estão fazendo apostas.

— Em um orfanato?

Saint suspirou. As damas eram, sem duvida, muito tolas.

— Todas as moedas que estiverem no chão são minhas quando eu chegar ai! — ele disse em voz alta.

Os meninos gritaram e se jogaram no chão, pegando as moedas. Depois, enfileiraram-se. Não costumavam ver o Duque com frequência, e não pareciam satisfeitos ao vê-lo agora.

— Esta e a Srta. Swan— ele disse, apontando para Bella. — Ela quer conhecer vocês.

— Obrigada, lorde Masen. — Com um sorriso nervoso, ela deu um passo em direção aos meninos. — Por favor, podem me chamar de Bella.

— De um beijo em nos, Bella— um dos rapazes mais velhos gritou.

Saint riu. Já que ela o deixara beija-la, quem sabe o menino também teria sua chance. Cruzando os braços, ele ficou observando. Seria divertido.

— Se quer que uma garota o beije —Bella disse em tom duro —, talvez deva tomar um banho antes.

Os outros meninos riram e começaram a zombar do colega.

— Ora, ora —Bella bateu no ombro do garoto —, não estou aqui para brincar. Quero conhecer vocês. Passam o dia inteiro no orfanato?

— A Dama de Ferro disse que tínhamos de ficar aqui dentro hoje para a inspeção — falou um dos meninos.

— A Dama de Ferro?

— A Sra. Natham, eu quis dizer, .

Saint achou ter visto um leve sorriso nos lábios de Bella, mas não teve certeza.

Franziu a testa. Verdadeiras damas não tinham senso de humor. Sua horrível reputação era prova disso.

— Como vocês passam os dias? Na escola?

— Na escola? Saiu de um hospício, ?

— E uma dessas damas religiosas, que vem aqui rezar para nossas almas barbaras? — perguntou outro, com ironia.

— Não, claro que não...

— O reverendo Beacham vem aqui todos os domingos para tentar nos salvar.

— Não. Ele vem atrás da Dama de Ferro!

Bella lançou a Saint um olhar de frustração, e ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Talvez devesse lhes oferecer pudim — sugeriu.

— Eu sou um bárbaro!

— Eu sou um índio pele-vermelha! — Um dos garotos mais novos gritou, começando uma dança de guerra.

— Interessante Isabella — Saint murmurou. — Provoca o caos em todo lugar?

Ela o olhou com cara feia, mas logo mudou a expressão ao se voltar para o menino.

— Você sabe sobre os índios? Gostaria de conhecer mais a respeito deles?

— Randall me contou que eles escalpelam as pessoas.

— Sim. E eles podem se mover pela floresta sem fazer ruído, e seguir a trilha de um urso através das rochas e rios.

O menino arregalou os olhos.

— Eles podem?

— Oh, sim. Qual e o seu nome?

— Thomas Kinnett.

Bella endireitou-se.

— Sabe, Sr. Kinnett, quando se apresentar a uma dama, deve se curvar em uma reverencia.

— Por quê?

— Para conseguir olhar embaixo de suas saias — Saint respondeu em tom seco.

Aquilo era típico. Uma mulher tentando ensinar etiqueta a uma criança antes de saber se o garoto tinha o que comer. Sentiu-se desapontado. Por um momento, pensara que Isabella Swan pudesse ter, alem daquele corpo tentador, algum bom-senso.

— Lorde Masen! — ela exclamou, ruborizando. Risos se ouviram em torno dela.

— Não acredito... — começou a dizer, então parou. Depois se afastou do circulo de garotos, aproximando-se de Saint. — Não acredito que esses meninos precisem de um mau exemplo. O senhor não contribuiu em nada com eles.

— Nem você. Aulas de etiqueta para batedores de carteiras de sete anos são inúteis, Isabella.

Ela empalideceu e, por um instante, Saint achou que o esbofetearia. Por fim, ela assentiu.

— Pelo menos, estou tentando fazer algo para eles. Duvido que possa reivindicar o mesmo.

— Isabella Marie — ele sussurrou incapaz de deixar de sorrir. — Eu reivindiquei apenas uma coisa hoje, e foi a sua boca. E pretendo ter o restante de você.

Ela arregalou os olhos e recuou.

— Patife.

Saint fez uma elegante reverencia.

— Pronto para servi-la.

Lançando-lhe um olhar furioso, Bella se voltou para a porta e saiu. Saint ficou ali, ouvindo os garotos rir. Isso deveria resolver as coisas. Ela não se aproximaria de novo nem dele nem do orfanato. O pensamento, contudo, não o deixou particularmente de bom humor.

— Seus estúpidos! — o garotinho mais novo reclamou. — Eu queria aprender mais sobre os índios. Saint suspirou e deixou o dormitório. O comentário não se dirigira a ele, naturalmente, porque ninguém, nem mesmo crianças, falavam assim com ele. E, de qualquer forma, isso não dizia respeito ao que os garotos queriam, mas ao que era melhor para ele... e Isabella.

* * *

 _ **Olá leitores, estão gostando?**_

 _ **Deus, esse Saint é fogo. kkkkkk**_

 _ **O que a nossa Bella vai fazer para ajudar o orfanato e resistir ao nosso duque malvado?**_

 _ **Comentem e me digam o que vocês acham.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_

O


	6. Capítulo - 4

— Esta brincando, não é? — Alice parou ao lado da carruagem dos Brandon enquanto sua criada acomodava sobre um dos bancos meia dúzia de caixas e pacotes.

— Pareço estar brincando? — Bella retrucou, estendendo a criada seu único pacote.

— Bem, nunca ouvi falar nada de bom, ou melhor, de respeitável sobre Masen, mas ele questionar publicamente a sua competência, Bella, parece um absurdo. Afinal, seu tio é o marques de Houton.

— Tenho certeza de que Masen não da à mínima para a nobreza de meus parentes. —Bella queria que Alice lhe contasse algo sobre o Duque que ela ainda não soubesse.

— Não, ele provavelmente não liga para isso — Alice admitiu. — Ah, ouvi dizer que a Luckings acaba de receber chapéus novos. Vamos ate lá?

Isabella queria trabalhar em sua proposta, mas Jacob estava em casa naquele dia, e se ele a pegasse pesquisando na biblioteca, provavelmente suspeitaria de alguma coisa.

— Claro, vamos lá.

Seguiram para o chapeleiro. Alice conversava o tempo todo e sorria para os conhecidos que passavam, fingindo não notar a perturbação da amiga. Essa era uma qualidade de Alice Brandon, calma e pratica, ela esperaria pacientemente ate que Isabella estivesse pronta para confessar o que tinha feito, e então ofereceria algum conselho bom e lógico para corrigir o problema.

Confessar que permitira que o Duque de Manse a beijasse, no entanto, somente a levaria a se sentir ainda mais idiota. Duvidava de que Alice fosse capaz de dizer alguma coisa que mudasse a sua opinião.

— Bella?

Isabella procurou sair do torpor em que se encontrava.

— Oh, Alice, desculpe-me. O que estava dizendo?

— Apenas acabei de lhe perguntar se o seu irmão já se decidiu por uma plataforma política. Rosalie vai jantar com o duque de Wycliffe hoje à noite, e ela se ofereceu para enumerar todas as virtudes de Jacob, se você quiser que ela o faça.

— Não tenho certeza se Jacob tem alguma virtude. E Rosalie certamente não vai querer passar o pouco tempo que tem com o primo falando do meu irmão.

— E muita consideração de sua parte, mas não e uma atitude muito boa politicamente, minha querida.

— Não quero estar envolvida em política, e especialmente não em beneficio de alguém como Jacob. Quero fazer parte de alguma coisa significativa.

— Como trabalhar no orfanato, por exemplo?

— Sim.

— Sabe, tenho uma ideia. — Sorrindo, Alice pegou o braço de Isabella e a levou de volta a carruagem. — Você tem razão. Não é o duque de Wycliffe a pessoa de quem você precisa. E a duquesa.

— A duquesa? O que...

— Ela costumava ser a diretora de uma escola para moças. Quem melhor para ajudar você do que uma diretora? E quem seria mais discreta do que Esme Brakenridge?

A esperança começou a afastar a frustração que Bella sentia. Saint poderia dispensa-la antes que ela conseguisse completar as entrevistas, mas isso não significava que ela não podia buscar informações em outro lugar.

— Alice, já mencionei ultimamente como gosto de você? — perguntou, sorrindo.

— Fico feliz em ajudar, querida.

* * *

Saint ajeitou-se na poltrona.

— E somente uma sugestão — ele disse, batendo as cinzas de seu charuto. — Pode aceita-la ou não.

O cavalheiro que estava sentado diante do marques balançou a cabeça, pensativo.

— Preciso considerar a opinião publica, mesmo que você não se importe com isso.

— Não e como se estivesse fazendo alguma coisa indecente. Seria um enorme parque para o publico, parte do grande plano do príncipe regente para a melhoria de Londres.

— Sim, Saint, mas isso envolveria passar por cima de um orfanato.

A dor de cabeça que Saint sentia aumentou. — Os órfãos não estarão lá, pelo amor de Deus! Eu os acomodarei em outros lugares.

Alguém bateu a porta.

— Vossa Alteza?

— Não agora, Mithers. Estou tratando de negócios.

O secretario empalideceu.

— Negócios, Vossa Alteza? Com... com...

— Sim, comigo, Mithers — Saint terminou com um leve sorriso.

— Oh, Deus... Oh, Deus...

— Mithers, saia — o príncipe George ordenou, pegando seu cálice de vinho Madeira.

A porta se fechou.

— Maldição! — o regente exclamou. — Em cinco minutos, terei metade dos meus ministros aqui.

Saint encheu novamente o copo do príncipe. Mithers estava certo em buscar reforços, o que não lhe deixava muito tempo.

— Antes de me lançar daqui para fora, apenas considere a minha proposta. Estou lhe dando vários acres de terra, para usa-las como quiser. Essas terras fazem divisa com o projeto em que Vossa Alteza já esta trabalhando, e o único custo será plantar algumas arvores.

— Mas de que, meu querido Saint, isso vai lhe servir? Saint observou o príncipe por um longo momento.

Tinha de dar uma explicação ao regente, e claro.

— E simples — ele disse. — Minha mãe deixou claro que a manutenção e a supervisão do orfanato sempre ficarão a cargo de nossa família. Se a Coroa colocar o prédio abaixo, minha obrigação acabara.

— Então sua mãe tinha afeição por aquele lugar?

— Ela gostava de oferecer refeições nos feriados, chamando o ato de "ajudar os menos afortunados". Não quero continuar com toda essa bobagem. Não quando Vossa Alteza pode construir ali um parque agradável.

O príncipe acabou rindo.

— Vou fazer com que minha equipe examine a proposta, mas não vou concordar com nada sem antes encontrar alguém de melhor reputação para confirmar os fatos. Saint sorriu sem muita vontade.

— Não espero nada alem disso. — Ele seria paciente, Afinal, herdara aquele maldito lugar fazia seis anos. Podia muito bem esperar mais algumas semanas.

— Bem — o príncipe continuou, adotando um tom de conspiração — diga-me, rapaz. É verdade queTanya, lady Denali, faz certos... sons quando esta no auge da paixão?

— Mia como uma gatinha — respondeu Saint, esvaziando seu cálice de vinho. —Mais alguma coisa, Vossa Alteza?

Rindo de novo, o príncipe sacudiu os cachos de sua pesada peruca.

— Fico surpreso, Saint, que você possa ter tão poucas qualidades e ainda assim ser tão simpático.

Saint se levantou, fez uma leve reverencia e começou a sair. Não havia razão para ofender o regente, especialmente quando estava diante de uma boa oportunidade de se livrar do orfanato.

— É talento, Vossa Alteza.

— Mais de nos poderíamos possuir isso.

Quando Saint saiu de Carlton House e mandou trazerem seu cavalo, ficou pensando na conversa que tivera com o príncipe George e chegou à conclusão de que fora melhor do que tinha antecipado.

Decidiu ir almoçar no Boodles's, e somente depois de um bom tempo percebeu que pegara o caminho mais longo. Suspirando, diminuiu o passo do cavalo ao se aproximar de uma casa branca.

A casa dos Swan não podia ser classificada como grandiosa, mas o pequeno jardim parecia bem cuidado, e o estábulo estava cheio. Os negócios que Jacob Swan mantinha na índia, negócios do marques de Houton, pareciam estar rendendo muito bem.

Rumores diziam que Jacob recentemente desenvolvera ambições políticas, algo que o tio sem duvida aprovava. Essas ambições explicavam por que Isabella se aproximara de Tanya na semana anterior. Lembrou-se do ar de desgosto da jovem naquela noite. Ficou imaginando como ela reagiria se ele batesse a sua porta.

Nesse instante, a porta se abriu. Saint se empertigou, esperando para ver quem sairia. Era apenas a mãe. Aguardou discretamente sob a sombra das arvores que se alinhavam na rua, mas apenas uma criada a seguia, e não Isabella Marie.

Ele provavelmente exagerara com a delicada Isabella, e agora ela devia ter abandonado o projeto do orfanato, trocando-o por alguma outra coisa. Saint deu de ombros, virando seu cavalo na direção oposta. Se ela não aparecesse na reunião dentro de dois dias, não valeria seu interesse, afinal. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu deixar de olhar para trás ate virar a esquina. Podia esperar ate a sexta-feira para descobrir. A espera não o desagradava, contanto que ele depois fosse satisfeito.

* * *

— Estou mais familiarizada com planejamento de lições para jovens já educadas, entre as idades de doze e dezoito anos — disse a duquesa de Wycliffe, inclinando-se enquanto segurava um doce.

— Qualquer ajuda que me desse seria maravilhosa, Vossa Graça — falou Bella.

— Deve me chamar de Esme. — A duquesa voltou sua atenção para algo que Bella não conseguia ver, mas que deveria estar sendo atraída pelo doce. — Elizabeth, mamãe não cabe ai embaixo. Por favor, saia dai.

Um risinho soou embaixo da mesa.

— Isso esta acontecendo porque seu pai lhe contou aquela historia boba sobre a fada mágica que vivia na caverna, não?

Ouviram-se mais risinhos.

Endireitando-se, Esme acabou comendo o doce.

— Muito bem, o papai da fada mágica vai explicar por que ela não pode viver embaixo da mesa.

Uma criada apareceu à porta, e a duquesa voltou para uma posição mais elegante na cadeira.

— Você os achou, Beth?

— Sim, Vossa Graça. — A criada aproximou-se e colocou papeis e livros em cima da mesa.

— Por favor, veja se pode localizar Sua Graça, Beth. Ele deve estar na sala de bilhar com lorde McCarty.

— Sim, Vossa Graça.

A duquesa limpou as migalhas de bolo das mãos. Depois pegou os livros, folheou-os e entregou um a Bella.

— Este é o básico, o que pode lhe dar uma ideia de como iniciar o ensino das letras para as crianças. Eu recomendaria começar com as vogais e seus sons.

— Oh, obrigada — disse Isabella, abrindo o livro. — Eu me sinto tão frustrada, querendo fazer alguma coisa e não tendo ideia de como começar.

— Você tem ideias — Alice retrucou. — Apenas se preocupa demais, Bella. E ninguém poderia culpa-la por querer fazer uma diferença positiva na vida de alguém.

— Obrigada, Alice.

Esme lhe dirigiu um olhar curioso.

— Vai se encarregar sozinha das aulas? Ensinar e muito compensador, mas ocupara todo o seu tempo, mesmo o do descanso.

— Gostaria de fazer isso, mas... —- Bella hesitou. Sabia que podia confiar seus segredos a duquesa de Wycliffe, mas confessar em voz alta como se sentia limitada era difícil.

— Suas atividades familiares ocupam bastante do seu tempo —- a duquesa terminou por ela. — Entendo. Acredite em mim.

— Pretendo contratar instrutores. Estes livros são maravilhosos, Esme. Obrigada.

— Estou feliz com isso. Leve o que quiser, e fique com eles o tempo que for necessário.

—- Você me chamou? — indagou uma voz profunda da porta.

O duque de Wycliffe entrou na sala, seguido por lorde McCarty.

— Sim. Uma fada decidiu morar debaixo da mesa e se recusa a sair de lá para tomar banho.

O enorme duque arqueou a sobrancelha,

— Uma fada? — Ele bateu na superfície da mesa. — Tem uma fada ai embaixo?

Uma risada gostosa foi à resposta.

Com uma careta que fez Isabella sorrir, o duque tirou o prato de doces e a bandeja com chá de cima da mesa, estendendo-as a McCarty. Bella esperava que ele fosse se abaixar como a duquesa fizera, e tirar Elizabeth dali. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente.

Levantou a mesa e a colocou ao lado. O sorriso que a duquesa dirigiu ao marido fez Bella ruborizar.

A pequena lady Brakenridge, que tinha brilhantes cabelos loiros cacheados, deu um gritinho e correu. Em um passo, o duque a agarrou.

— Ola, Lizzie — ele disse, colocando-a em seu ombro. A criança murmurou alguns sons, e o duque olhou admirado para McCarty.

— Você ouviu? Ela disse "papai".

O visconde devolveu o prato de doce e a bandeja de chá a mesa.

— Eu ouvi "baboon".

— Bem, você é surdo.

— Ouvi isso.

Rindo, Esme expulsou os dois homens dali.

— Vão embora. Estamos conversando. Imediatamente, Emmett se deteve.

— Conversando sobre o que? — Olhou para Bella, e ela se lembrou do aviso que ele lhe dera sobre Saint. Bem, ela não tinha dado as costas para o duque, e ele a beijara na boca.

— Sobre moda francesa e joias — a duquesa respondeu sem hesitar.

— Credo. Acho que devemos ir ensinar bilhar para Lizzie — o visconde retrucou, fazendo uma careta. Wycliffe concordou, caminhando para a porta.

— Sugestões como essa me deixam feliz por ter encorajado você a se casar com minha prima.

— Encorajado? Pelo que me lembro, você ameaçou atirar em mim se eu não fizesse isso.

A discussão continuou pelo corredor. Bella estava admirada. Houvera um tempo em que aqueles dois homens eram famosos por suas péssimas reputações. Agora, no entanto, um deles carregava uma criança no colo como se fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo, enquanto o outro estaria em situação semelhante dentro de pouco tempo.

—Bella?

Ela procurou afastar aqueles devaneios.

— Minhas desculpas, Esme. O que dizia?

— Apenas perguntei se quer que elaboremos o seu plano juntas.

— Obrigada, mas não. Quero tentar fazer isso sozinha. Apesar de ser bom poder contar com alguma ajuda.

Saint parecia pensar que ela era uma imbecil, boa apenas para aquecer a cama dele. Se ela recebesse auxilio, o duque saberia e, sem duvida, diria alguma coisa a respeito na reunião dos curadores. Não. Aquele projeto era só dela.

— Naturalmente. Mas lembre de que estou a sua disposição se tiver qualquer pergunta.

Depois de conversarem um pouco sobre moda francesa e joias, Bella e Alice deixaram a casa dos Bakenridge. Com os livros emprestados, Bella sentia-se capaz de elaborar algo aceitável. O único problema era que aceitável não seria bom o suficiente. O plano tinha de ser perfeito, e ela precisava prepara-lo em dois dias.

E a proposta não era a única coisa que precisava estar pronta, Bella estava determinada a garantir que o duque de Masen não a dispensasse outra vez. Nem permitiria novos beijos. Não forneceria ao duque a distração que ele procurava.

* * *

Saint apertou os olhos.

— Não estou tão bêbado a ponto de aprovar que você se livre do que esta guardado, Rutledge, Timothy Rutledge olhou o Duque com cara feia.

— Mas tem mobília guardada ha sessenta anos, quadros...

— Se eu souber que você andou vendendo alguma coisa vou ficar bastante... infeliz.

— Eu...

— Desista, Rutledge — disse sir Willsley. — Eu também não aprovaria isso.

Aquela reunião era uma tolice, e o que ainda mantinha Saint ali era para ver se Isabella Swan apareceria.

— Temos outros assuntos a discutir? — lorde Talirand perguntou.

— As janelas do lado esquerdo do dormitório dos meninos estão se soltando outra vez — respondeu sir Willsley.

Saint sorriu.

— E de que outra forma eles sairiam à noite?

— O que? — O baronete empertigou-se na cadeira. — Você sabia?

— Não sou cego, Willsley.

— Se dependesse de você, este estabelecimento seria transformado em um covil de bandidos.

Lorde Talirand exalou uma baforada de fumaça de seu charuto.

— Pelo menos estaríamos tendo lucro.

Saint tomou um gole de vinho, pensando que, pior do que estar no Conselho de Curadores do orfanato, era ter de participar das reuniões.

Alguém bateu a porta, e ele se levantou antes de tomar consciência do que fazia.

Um leve calor o percorreu. Diabos era melhor que fosse ela!

— Esperando alguém? — lorde Talirand indagou.

— Ansioso para fugir — ele respondeu, indo ate a porta e abrindo-a. —- O que é?

— Milorde... o senhor disse... e a ...

Ela veio.

Por algum motivo, seu corpo todo se aqueceu com a noticia.

Inferno!

— Mande-a entrar, .

— Natham, milorde.

Ele a ignorou, enquanto via Isabella entrar. Tampouco prestou atenção ao ruído provocado quando todos os curadores se puseram de pé. Ela usava um vestido verde, alto ate o pescoço e muito simples para a sua posição social. Os cabelos avermelhados estavam presos para trás, dando-lhe a aparência de uma governanta. Sem duvida, pretendia parecer severa e interessada apenas no trabalho.

Ela fez uma leve reverencia.

— Boa tarde, lorde Masen, lorde Talirand, cavalheiros... — ela disse, passando por Saint e mantendo o olhar distante dele.

— Muita coragem de sua parte — ele murmurou, indicando-lhe uma cadeira vazia.

— E trouxe presentes. — Queria toca-la, mas apenas tamborilou os dedos nos papeis que ela trazia nos braços.

— Documentos de apoio — ela explicou, colocando-os sobre a cadeira.

— O que a traz hoje aqui? — perguntou Rutledge, aproximando-se e levando a mão de Bella aos lábios.

Uma raiva animalesca passou pelo corpo de Saint.

Não toque nela. Ele pensou.

—- Estou aqui para apresentar uma proposta para a melhoria do orfanato. Lorde Masen parece achar que eu posso doar meu tempo e dinheiro apenas se souber dizer onde e como.

Talirand sorriu para ela.

— Que maravilha! Por favor, conte-nos seus planos, .

Bella começou a fazer sua apresentação referente à educação, vestuário, comida, melhorias no prédio e diversos outros assuntos de cunho social. Saint, de onde estava, apoiado a escrivaninha para melhor observa-la, não prestou muita atenção.

Em vez disso, viu-se reparando no modo como as mãos de Bella se moviam, na maneira como ela virava a cabeça, no entusiasmo em seu rosto. O que quer que ela quisesse, parecia pensar que essa era a forma de obter.

Saint não duvidava de que poderia seduzi-la, deixa-la a ponto de implorar por suas caricias, por seus beijos, por suas mãos na pele nua. A questão era por que ele parecia estar obcecado pela moça, dentre outras de suas ex-amantes, riria se soubesse que ele estava excitado por causa de uma garota virginal.

Ao som de um educado aplauso, ele voltou a si. Os curadores ali tinham gostado do que ela dissera, apesar de que provavelmente teriam aprovado qualquer plano assim que ela mencionara a intenção de doar dinheiro.

— Acho o seu entusiasmo admirável — disse Willsley. — Se precisar de minha ajuda ou conselho para realizar seu projeto, espero que se sinta livre para me procurar.

Ruttledge balançou a cabeça.

— A senhorita sem duvida descobrira que gerenciar negócios e aborrecido e complicado demais para alguém com suas delicadas sensibilidades. Estou ao seu serviço.

Abutres, Saint pensou.

Ele os deixaria com as sobras, queria a refeição principal.

Isabella armou-se daquele sorriso angelical que dirigia aos seus parceiros de dança.

— Obrigada, cavalheiros. Isso significa que tenho a aprovação dos senhores?

Talirand se levantou.

— Vamos votar? Todos a favor digam "sim". O coro de "sim" era de enjoar qualquer um.

— Bem, Masen, e quanto a você? — Rutledge perguntou. — Certamente não tem objeções quanto ao projeto. Sim ou não?

Saint continuou relaxado, decidindo o seu voto. Ele poderia recusar, não precisava da intromissão dela enquanto tentava se livrar do lugar. Isabella ficaria brava e o atormentaria pelo resto da vida. Não haveria problemas, exceto por um aspecto... ele nunca a teria sob seu corpo, gemendo seu nome. Contraiu os lábios, olhando diretamente para o objeto de seu interesse.

— Presumo que essa pequena experiência ficara sob minha supervisão?

O sorriso confiante de Bella diminuiu um pouco.

— Se o senhor insiste...

— Insisto.

Ela ergueu o queixo, e o leve rubor no rosto se intensificou.

— Então sim, meu projeto pode ser colocado sob sua supervisão.

— Então minha resposta é "sim".

* * *

 ** _Olá querido Leitores, o que acharam?_**

 ** _Acho que ele não tem apenas a intenção de supervisionar, vocês concordam?_**

 ** _Acho que o nosso Masen é ciumento e nem sabe. Tão bobinho. kkkk_**

 ** _Adorei todos os comentários ate agora e quero mais. ^^_**

 ** _Comentem para que eu poste mais._**

 ** _Beijos!_**


	7. Capítulo - 5

**_Ola, quanto tempo, né?_**

 ** _Aconteceu muitas coisa, porem vou explicar lá no fim._**

 ** _Então, vamos ler!_**

* * *

— _Presumo que essa pequena experiência ficara sob minha supervisão?_

 _O sorriso confiante de Bella diminuiu um pouco._

— _Se o senhor insiste..._

\- _Eu insisto._

 _Ela ergueu o queixo, e o leve rubor no rosto se intensificou._

— _Então sim, meu projeto pode ser colocado sob sua supervisão._

— _Então minha resposta é "sim"._

-Isabella!

Bella parou junto à porta. Antes de decidir se valia o risco correr para a carruagem que a esperava, Jacob desceu o ultimo lance de escadas. Cruzando os braços, ele a encarou.

— Bom dia — ela disse, sorrindo.

— Passei pela casa de tia Houton ontem, Ela não vê você faz uma semana.

— Eu tive de...

— Você perdeu o chá que ela oferece as quintas.

— Não pretendia...

— Tampouco se explicou por que dançou com Masen.

— Jacob, se eu não...

— E isso, não é? Antes de eu voltar da índia, você podia fazer o que queria. Bella, assim que eu for eleito para o Parlamento, você pode voltar para suas compras ou festas ou para o que a agradar. Ate que isso aconteça, por favor, mostre algum controle e bom senso.

Ela não confessaria nada naquele momento. Era melhor ser evasiva. Decidiu oferecer a explicação que vinha tentando encontrar a semana inteira.

— Não quero prejudicar sua campanha, Jacob. Acho que tem capacidade para se tornar um esplendido membro do Parlamento. Porem, tenho alguns compromissos próprios. Se eu os negligenciar, nos dois poderemos ser afetados negativamente.

— E que compromissos são esses?

Droga! Se ela dissesse que estava se preparando para supervisionar um orfanato que contava com Masen como presidente do conselho, Jacob a trancaria no quarto.

— Lady McCarty e a duquesa de Wycliffe tem interesse em educar os pobres. Elas pediram que eu as ajudasse.

— Você?

Isabella tentou ignorar o ceticismo na voz do irmão. Era como se ele jamais pudesse imaginar que alguém pediria a ela alguma ajuda ou conselho quanto a qualquer assunto.

— Sim. Também o ajudei quando você me pediu, lembra?

— Isso eu ainda preciso avaliar. E quanto à valsa com Masen?

— Ele me convidou. Temi que, se eu recusasse, a cena seria pior do que se eu aceitasse.

Ela viu a relutante expressão de concordância.

— Bem, provavelmente você esta certa. Mas fique longe desse homem, Bella, e não lhe de qualquer oportunidade de convida-la de novo.

— Não darei.

Jacob deu um passo para mais perto da irmã.

— E lembre-se de que seus compromissos são secundários neste momento. Você não pode negligenciar os deveres com sua família, e isso significa que deve pensar em mim. Mamãe concordou em acompanha-la ao próximo chá. Precisamos redobrar nossos

esforços. Plimpton esta atrás dos votos de Alvington.

— Mamãe vai ao chá?

— Ela esta muito envolvida em minha campanha. Assim como você deveria estar, Isabella.

— Mas eu estou, Jacob.

— Aonde esta indo agora? — Ele pegou o livro que ela segurava antes que pudesse impedi-lo. — Uma cartilha?

— A duquesa pediu que eu me familiarizasse com o assunto.

Com ar de desprezo, Jacob devolveu o livro — Divirta-se, então. O duque sabe que você esta ajudando a causa da esposa?

— Claro que sabe. — Felizmente, mentir para Jacob era fácil, uma vez que ele estava totalmente absorvido com sua campanha.

— Faça com que ele saiba que você conta com a minha aprovação.

— Farei isso.

— Então se apresse. Não se deixa uma duquesa esperando.

Ninguém deixava o Duque de Masen esperando também.

Logo que Jacob entrou no escritório, ela se apressou a sair.

— Para o orfanato, o mais rápido possível — ela sussurrou para Phillip.

— Certo, . Aquele projeto teria sido muito mais fácil sem Jacob ou Masen por perto. Um passo errado arrumaria tudo.

Como Alice observara, havia outras obras de caridade as quais poderia se dedicar. Em nenhuma delas teria de lidar com Saint, e pelo menos uma delas seria aceitável para as ambições políticas de Jacob. Porem, o orfanato era o lugar que tinha chamado sua atenção, e que parecia precisar de sua ajuda. Se ela pudesse fazer alguma diferença lá, então teria verdadeiramente realizado alguma coisa. Ninguém a impediria de tentar. Não permitiria que isso acontecesse.

O duque de Masen semicerrou os olhos, observando o grupo de mulheres no vestíbulo do orfanato. Não tinha ideia do que elas estavam fazendo ali. Se não tivessem citado o nome da , ele nunca teria permitido que entrassem. Pelos menos tinham lhe proporcionado alguns poucos momentos de distração ao correrem para o outro lado quando ele se aproximara. Aparentemente ate mesmo as classes menos privilegiadas conheciam sua fama.

Assustar aquelas solteironas não era de todo mau. No entanto, ele não se levantara tão cedo naquela manha por essa razão. Puxou do bolso seu relógio e o consultou de novo. A estava atrasada. Se ela não aparecesse nos próximos dez minutos, ele colocaria aquelas mulheres na rua e trancaria as portas.

Na realidade, nem precisava esperar. Quanto mais obstáculos ele colocasse no caminho de Isabella, maior a probabilidade de ela desistir daquela bobagem. Ao mesmo tempo, estava curioso quanto ao que ela pretendia fazer ali. Ninguém se voluntariava nem doava dinheiro sem uma razão. Descobriria o que a motivava. Ele a decifraria, e então descontaria toda sua crescente frustração nela. Varias vezes.

A porta da frente se abriu, e Saint se voltou. A entrava apressada, com o chapéu caído para trás, revelando boa parte dos cabelos avermelhados, e uma pilha de livros e papeis nos braços.

— Bom dia, milorde, senhoras — ela foi dizendo. — Peço desculpas pelo atraso. Fui detida de forma inevitável.

— Por quem? — Saint perguntou, aproximando-se dela. Bem devagar, estendeu a mão e desamarrou os laços do chapéu de Isabella.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Por meu irmão. Por favor, pare com isso.

Ele terminou de desatar os laços e tirou-lhe lentamente o chapéu.

— Estou aqui ha vinte minutos — murmurou. — Seja grata por eu não acabar com esta pequena farsa imediatamente.

— Isto não é uma farsa. — Tirando o chapéu das mãos dele, Bella se voltou para as mulheres, que pareciam assustadas. — Presumo que as senhoras estejam aqui por causa do meu anuncio.

— Sim, madame — elas responderam em coro.

Saint deu um passo para frente, roçando o seu ombro no dela.

— Que anuncio? — ele perguntou, aspirando o aroma de limão dos cabelos de Bella.

Ela começou a mexer nos papeis.

— Um que eu coloquei no London Times. Procurando instrutores, para responder a sua próxima pergunta.

Que maravilha! Saint pensou. Se o príncipe ou sua equipe vissem que o orfanato estava contratando instrutores, ele teria dificuldades para explicar o que estava acontecendo.

— Consulte-me da próxima vez.

— Certo. — Voltou-se para as candidatas. — Senhoras, eu as entrevistarei em grupo de três.

— E quanto ao resto do bando? — ele indagou. — Não vou me incumbir de distraí-las.

— Não precisava estar aqui, milorde.

— Precisava, sim. Sem mim, você não tem projeto algum.

— O conselho decidiu diferente, milorde.

— Eu sou o conselho, . Não se esqueça disso. Agora, que outras pequenas surpresas planeja para hoje?

— Tenho um pequeno grupo de trabalhadores chegando aqui ao meio-dia para começarmos a esvaziar os aposentos de baixo. — Ela o encarou. — E o senhor não vai me dissuadir disso.

— Por que esta esvaziando os depósitos?

— Para transforma-los em salas de aula. O senhor não ouviu a minha proposta?

— Não.

— Não? Mas...

—Isabella Marie — ele disse em voz baixa, desejando que o bando de mulheres estivesse em outro lugar, para que ele pudesse experimentar outra vez o mel dos lábios de Bella — você não esta aqui por causa de sua proposta.

— Então porque...

— Você esta aqui por causa da minha proposta.

— Eu lhe disse que não vai conseguir me afugentar de novo, milorde.

— Saint — ele a corrigiu. — Por acaso, já viu um homem nu e excitado, desejando você?

Um forte rubor cobriu o rosto de Bella.

— N... não.

— Pois vai ver. — Incapaz de se conter, ele a tocou no rosto. — As coisas que vou lhe ensinar, Isabella, não são aprendidas em salas de aula. E você vai me implorar para que eu ensine mais e mais.

Ela abriu a boca e fechou-a novamente.

— Vá embora — ela por fim ordenou com voz tremula. — Não vou ser seduzida pelo senhor.

— Não hoje — ele concordou. Então, voltou-se para as mulheres. — Para onde gostaria que os moveis velhos fossem levados?

— Eu...

Saint percebeu que ela se esforçava para recuperar a concentração.

Ótimo. Estava confusa.

— Devem ser levados para os velhos estábulos — ela conseguiu dizer. — Vou precisar fazer um inventario do que poderá ser util.

Saint fez uma leve reverencia.

— Como queira.

— O senhor pretende mesmo ajudar? Saint sorriu.

— Ajudar, sim. Ser voluntario, não. Nada é de graça.

Os trabalhadores que Isabella contratara eram funcionários de um clube para cavalheiros. Provavelmente tinham sido escolhidos por lorde McCarty, que se transformara em um sujeito bem comportado desde o casamento. Saint não podia imaginar que desculpa Isabella dera a ele para explicar por que precisava de ajuda.

Emmett costumava ser um parceiro de farras, ate que Rosalie o arruinara. Uma vergonha. Agora eles mal trocavam cumprimentos, a não ser no Parlamento ou em algum dos raros eventos respeitáveis que ele frequentava durante a temporada. Saint lhe desejava sorte, mas com certeza esse não era o tipo de vida que desejava para si.

Assim que ele orientou os homens em relação aos aposentos que precisavam ser esvaziados e mostrou onde aguardar os itens de lá tirados, nada de importante lhe restou para fazer. Retirou do bolso um frasco de gim e encostou-se a uma parede.

Isabella acreditava que ele estava sendo útil, apesar de questionar seus motivos. Ele também questionava os dela. Pelo menos, ele sabia o que estava fazendo e o motivo.

Uma vez que o príncipe concordasse com a ideia do parque, o orfanato teria de ser esvaziado antes de ser derrubado. Agradar Bella e, ao mesmo tempo, antecipar o cronograma de demolição parecia um modo produtivo de passar o dia.

O grupo de mulheres da manha se reduzira muito, e meia dúzia de aposentos já estava vazio. Alguns dos órfãos espiavam em um canto toda a atividade, mas Saint os ignorou. Dava-lhes teto e comida. Aquela agitação toda era ideia da e era ela quem deveria explicar para as crianças o que estava acontecendo. Um aroma de limão chegou ate ele.

— O senhor poderia explicar as crianças o que estamos fazendo — Isabella observou, aproximando-se.

— O que você esta fazendo — ele a corrigiu. — Estou aqui apenas tentando evitar o tédio.

— Mesmo assim, foi um bom trabalho.

Bella parecia terrivelmente satisfeita consigo mesma.

— , o que quer que esteja pretendendo, não vou segui-la às cegas. Meus olhos estão bem abertos. E deve saber que o que eu fizer, faço pelas minhas razoes, e não pelas suas.

— Estou apenas tentando ajudar estas pobres crianças. Presumo que seja esta a razão de o senhor presidir o Conselho de Curadores.

— Pois presume errado. — Ele se afastou da parede e aproximou-se dela. — Minha querida mãe estipulou em seu testamento que um membro da família Cullen deveria continuar envolvida com o orfanato pela duração de sua existência. Aparentemente, eu sou o único membro ainda vivo da família assim, coube a mim esse papel.

—Cullen — Bella murmurou. — Não sabia o nome de sua família. Nem sei o seu primeiro nome.

-Edward.

—Edward... — ela repetiu.

Saint viu-se fitando os lábios dela. Poucas mulheres o tinham chamado pelo primeiro nome, e ele não gostava que o fizessem. Implicava uma familiaridade que elas não mereciam. Sexo dificilmente lhes dava esse direito. Para sua surpresa, porem, quando a angelical Isabella Marie Swan murmurara seu nome, ele sentira o coração acelerar.

Estranho.

— Sim. Um nome comum e tolo, assim como a imaginação da minha mãe.

— Isso não é gentil.

Ele deu de ombros, sentindo-se pouco a vontade com a conversa.

— É honesto. Achei que apreciaria isso.

— Isso o deixa desconfortável, não é? Falar sobre sua família.

— Nada me deixa desconfortável, Isabella— ele murmurou, dando um passo à frente. — Não tenho consciência. Bella deu um passo para trás, tanto por causa do avanço do duque quanto do brilho predatório em seu olhar. Os trabalhadores que ela contratara sem duvida poderiam escutar a conversa, e lorde McCarty apenas garantira a vontade deles de trabalhar. Não dissera nada a respeito da disposição de evitarem fofocas, caso a vissem sendo beijada pelo Duque de Manse.

— Esta apenas querendo me provocar. Saint balançou a cabeça.

— Estou apenas avisando você. Como disse antes, não faço nada de graça. Espero um pagamento pelo meu trabalho de hoje.

— Não pedi sua ajuda.

— Não, o que você pediu, querida, foi minha indulgencia. E sabe-se lá por que, eu tenho estado disposto a da-la.

Um sorriso sensual surgiu nos lábios dele. Saint aproximou-se mais, com o olhar preso aos lábios de Isabella.

Ela engoliu em seco, mas antes que pudesse protestar e informa-lo de que ele não a beijaria outra vez, Saint tocou de leve a base de seu pescoço, deslizou os dedos ate sua nuca... e afastou-se, levando consigo seu colar com um pingente de perola. Ela nem o sentira abrir o colar.

\- Como ...

— Devia ver com que rapidez eu abro um vestido — ele murmurou, levantando o pingente para examina-lo. — Meu pagamento pelo trabalho de hoje. Se o quiser de volta deve pedi-lo na festa dos Dundredge hoje à noite. Creio que ira ao baile, não?

— Sim... vou.

— Eu também, aparentemente. Bom dia, . Informe a quando terminar de brincar.

— Não estou brincando — ela retrucou com voz tremula enquanto ele desaparecia no corredor.

Se ele a escutou, provavelmente não se importava. Era difícil ficar indignada quando sua mente se atinha ao comentário que o Duque fizera a respeito da habilidade de despir uma mulher. Imaginou os dedos dele deslizando pelas suas costas, o vestido caindo no chão, às mãos dele...

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus! — exclamou, procurando afastar aquelas imagens. Como se algum dia fosse sucumbir às seduções dele! Saint estava tentando choca-la apenas para se divertir.

Diabólico e charmoso, ele era também perigoso e, como lady Denali dissera, muito mau. E se ela quisesse ver seu colar de novo, teria de se aproximar dele no baile daquela noite. Sem duvida, ele a convidaria para dançar e faria com que ela não pudesse recusar.

Isabella estremeceu. Jacob iria mata-la. Se o duque de Manse não a arruinasse antes.

— Se ele roubou o seu colar, você deveria informar as autoridades para que ele seja preso — Alice disse, buscando em meio aos convidados do baile algum sinal de Manse.

Isabella também procurara por ele, sem sucesso.

— Fazer com que o prendam seria matar dois pássaros com uma pedra só. Eu me livraria de Manse, e Jacob teria uma apoplexia por causa do escândalo. Francamente, Alice!

Rio Alice.

— Eu estava apenas querendo ajudar.

— Então seja mais util. O que devo fazer? Simplesmente me aproximar dele e pedir que me devolva o colar? E se ele estiver com aquela horrível lady Denali?

— Nesse caso, poderá dizer a Jacob que estava recrutando a mulher para a campanha eleitoral dele.

— Sabe, poderia dar certo. Não, não daria. Lady Denali iria querer saber como Saint pegou meu colar, e furaria meus olhos antes que eu pudesse responder.

— Os olhos de quem serão furados? — uma voz feminina perguntou atrás de Isabella.

Um suspiro de alivio escapou dos lábios de Bella ao ver que era Rosalie.

—Rose, você quase me matou de susto! O alto e bonito marido da amiga concordou.

— Acontece comigo o tempo todo. — Emmett tinha a Mão cheia de bolinhas de chocolate. Deu uma a Rosalie e enfiou o resto na boca. — Como se saíram os escravos que eu lhe mandei?

— Shhh... — fez Bella, apesar de que provavelmente apenas ela e Rosalie compreenderiam a pergunta de Emmett, uma vez que ele falara com a boca cheia de chocolate. — É segredo.

O visconde engoliu os doces.

— Sim, eu percebi. E por que e segredo mandar uns homens trabalhar em um orfanato?

A esposa lhe dirigiu um olhar de censura.

— Não e da sua conta, Emmett. Vá aborrecer Esme e Carlisle.

— Sim, meu amor. — Com um sorriso e um beijo no rosto de Rose, Emmett se enfiou no meio da multidão.

Logo que ele se afastou, Rosalie abaixou a voz ao tom de conspiração que Bella e Alice estavam usando.

— Muito bem, que olhos vão ser furados?

— Os meus — Bella respondeu incapaz de conter um sorriso.

Rosalie e Alice eram amigas maravilhosas, com quem ela podia compartilhar qualquer segredo. No entanto, ela não lhes contara que Manse a beijara. Nada podia explicar isso, nem a razão de continuar pensando nele com tanta frequência.

— E por que isso vai acontecer?

— O Duque de Manse roubou o colar de Bella hoje a tarde — Alice explicou.

— Estamos tentando pensar em uma estratégia para recupera-lo que não envolva derramamento de sangue.

— Tem certeza de que ele o roubou? — Rosalie indagou, admirada.

— Ele o tirou de meu pescoço e me disse que, se eu o quisesse de volta, teria de pedi-lo esta noite.

— Bem, e obvio que ele quer criar problemas para você. Pelo que ouvi, ele adora esse tipo de coisa. — Rosalie também começou a procura-lo em meio aos convidados. — Você sabe, Bella, isso pode ter passado do ponto em que você pode participar em segurança.

— Não vou me acovardar por causa do mau comportamento de alguém — Bella declarou com firmeza. — Especialmente daquele patife.

— Mau comportamento... — repetiu Alice. — E aqui esta você, Bella, sem um aluno para sua lição de...

Rosalie empalideceu.

— Não, não e não! Não podemos mandar nossa Bella atrás de Manse. Ele a arruinaria em um segundo se descobrisse as intenções dela. Vamos encontrar alguém menos perigoso a quem ela possa dar suas lições.

— Eu... — Bella começou.

— Sim, você tem razão — Alice interrompeu. — O sujeito em questão deve pelo menos ter uma alma. Receio, Bella, que Rosalie esteja certa. Esse seu plano para ajudar o orfanato se tornou muito arriscado. Podemos achar um lugar mais seguro onde você possa oferecer o seu trabalho.

— E um aluno menos perigoso para você instruir — Rosalie acrescentou.

Isabella olhou de uma amiga para a outra. As duas esperavam que ela falhasse antes mesmo de começar, e que ainda tivesse a reputação arruinada. Deviam achar que o plano para o orfanato se revelaria um desastre, e o duque meramente providenciara uma desculpa conveniente para que poupassem seus sentimentos. Bem, se ela ia ser considerada incompetente, pelo menos tentaria se sair bem antes.

— Tem razão, Alice— disse em voz baixa.

— Não se aborreça Bella. Vamos começar a procurar alguma outra obra de caridade para você amanha cedinho.

— Não, eu quero dizer que você tem razão quanto a Manse ser o candidato perfeito para uma lição sobre comportamento em relação as mulheres. E eu estou em uma posição excelente para dar-lhe as lições.

Alice arregalou os olhos.

— Não, Bella, eu estava muito, muito errada. Se assumir essa missão, você não somente estaria trabalhando para melhorar um orfanato questionável, como ainda para...

— Melhorar Manse. Sei disso. Não creio que poderia encontrar um desafio maior, não e?

— Tem certeza? — indagou Rosalie. — Não precisa provar nada, Bella.

— Apenas para mim mesma. E sim, tenho certeza. Serei ou um incrível sucesso em ambos os casos, ou um desastroso fracasso.

As amigas continuaram argumentando, tentando convence-la de que estava assumindo um risco desnecessário, e de que tanto o marques quanto o orfanato estavam alem de seu alcance. Alem de estarem erradas, tudo o que diziam perdeu o sentido quando ela viu Saint entrar no salão.

Pela primeira vez, notou quantas mulheres o olhavam furtivamente, as costas de seus maridos ou atrás de seus leques. Todas pareciam querer ir para a cama com ele, ou pelo menos observa-lo. O suave caminhar que lembrava o de uma pantera era magnético, mesmo quando ele não estava caçando. Com tantas mulheres interessadas, por que estava atrás dela? Ou apenas se divertia? Talvez tivesse um bolso cheio de colares esperando para serem pedidos de volta pelas damas ao lado de quem passara o dia.

—Bella — Alice murmurou.

— O que foi?

— Ele esta aqui.

— Eu sei. Já o vi.

As amigas trocaram olhares, que ela fingiu não notar.

— O que você vai fazer? — Rosalie perguntou. Bella respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

— Vou pedir o meu colar de volta.

— Mas...

Antes de perder a coragem, Bella caminhou em direção a mesa de refrescos, para onde Saint parecia estar indo. Encontra-lo ali por acaso levantaria menos perguntas do que se ela o abordasse.

Quando ela chegou a mesa, Saint ainda não estava la, tendo parado no caminho e pedido uma bebida a um criado. Ela o observou a distancia. Edward Cullen. Qual seria o nome do meio? Saber tão pouco a respeito desse homem fazia com que qualquer pequena informação se tornasse significativa. Os cabelos escuros cobriam em parte um dos olhos, dando-lhe um aspecto vulnerável.

Ele voltou-se, e seus olhares se encontraram. Era como se Saint soubesse que ela estava ali. Bella sentiu o coração acelerar. Qualquer que fosse o jogo que ele tivesse em mente, dirigia-se a ela. Com um leve sorriso, ele dispensou o criado e abriu caminho entre um grupo de jovens damas, sem nem sequer dirigir-lhes um olhar.

— Boa noite, . — A voz baixa e insinuante provocou arrepios na espinha de Bella . — A senhorita veio.

— Pensou que eu fosse me esconder debaixo da cama? — Bella ficou aliviada ao perceber que sua voz soara firme.

— Quando eu penso em você, não e debaixo da cama. Faça a sua pergunta.

Parados no meio de um salão de baile, dúzias de convidados poderiam ouvir a conversa. E Bella não conseguia pensar em como fazer a pergunta sem parecer que tivesse feito alguma coisa errada. Oh, e ia devia ter se escondido debaixo da cama. Bem, era melhor terminar com aquilo de uma vez.

— Lorde McCarty mencionou que o senhor encontrou um colar no baile dos Hanson. Acredito que talvez seja meu. Posso vê-lo?

Os lábios de Saint se curvaram em um sorriso.

— Sim, eu encontrei o colar em uma poncheira — ele disse suavemente e enfiou a mão no bolso. — Seria este?

— Oh, muito obrigada, milorde. E uma das minhas joias favoritas, e pensei que nunca mais a encontraria. — Ela estendeu a mão.

Saint deu um passo em sua direção.

\- Permita-me.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa alem de ruborizar, o Duque prendeu o colar em seu pescoço, roçando os dedos em sua nuca.

— Muito bem, Isabella Marie — murmurou, bem perto de seus cabelos. — Agora sorria e diga: "Obrigada, Saint" ou eu beijarei sua orelha.

Se o coração dela batesse mais depressa, certamente explodiria. Ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso amigável.

— Obrigada novamente, Saint. Foi muita gentileza de sua parte.

— Você me excita — ele sussurrou — e vai pagar por isso. — Soltando-a, deu um passo para trás.

A lição. Bella lembrou-se, fechando os olhos por um momento para se recuperar.

— Lorde Manse, conhece minha mãe? — ela perguntou. — Tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar de lhe agradecer por sua boa ação.

Saint franziu a testa.

— Você quer que eu conheça sua mãe? — ele repetiu, surpreso.

Era a primeira vez que Bella o via confuso.

— Sim. Por que não?

— Posso pensar em milhares de motivos — Saint retrucou, e depois deu de ombros. — Mas por que não?

— Por aqui, milorde.

— Saint — ele a lembrou suavemente e, para seu horror, ofereceu-lhe o braço.

— Mas...

— Se estou sendo civilizado, seja você também. — Sem esperar resposta, ele pegou-lhe a mão e a colocou sobre seu braço.

Enquanto deixavam o salão de baile, dirigindo-se a sala onde a maioria das matronas se reunia para conversar e comer doces, Bella percebeu que cometera um erro.

— Saint, minha mãe não sabe que estou trabalhando no orfanato. Por favor, não diga nada.

Por um momento, ela pensou que o duque não a tivesse escutado, por estar ocupado observando as expressões chocadas das matronas quando elas percebiam quem estava entrando no aposento. Então ele se voltou para ela, com os olhos verdes brilhantes e cínicos.

— Por um beijo —- ele murmurou.

— O que?

— Ouviu bem. Sim ou não?

Com o restante das mulheres procurando se afastar dela, Renée Swan deu um sorriso mortificado.

-Bonita! Ou isso ...

— Mamãe, gostaria de lhe apresentar o Duque de Manse. Ele encontrou o colar que eu tinha perdido no baile dos Hanson. Milorde, minha mãe, a sra. Swan.

— Sra. Swan— ele disse, pegando a mão de Renée. — Eu deveria ter me apresentado dias atrás, quando sua filha e eu...

Oh, não.

— Sim — Bella murmurou.

— Dançamos no baile dos Hanson — ele terminou. — Ela e uma jovem bastante corajosa.

A mãe franziu o cenho.

— Uma jovem impulsiva, de qualquer forma.

Isabella prendeu a respiração, esperando que o marques retrucasse com alguma observação insinuante. Em vez disso, ele ofereceu apenas um sorriso breve e enigmático.

\- Realmente.

Bem, isso era bom. Para uma primeira tentativa, o marques conseguira ser educado por quase três minutos. Evie, provavelmente, já estava abusando da sorte por aquela noite.

— Oh, isso e a quadrilha? — ela perguntou, alegre. — Prometi esta dança para Francis Henning. Desculpe-me, mamãe. O senhor se importaria de me acompanhar, lorde Manse?

Como ele não disse nada, Bella considerou que seria mais prudente sair e esperar que ele a seguisse. Mal chegara a porta quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, conduzindo-a para uma alcova próxima.

— O que foi tudo isso? — Saint perguntou, olhando-a sombriamente.

— Nada. Apenas queria ver como o senhor se sairia. Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho...

Saint colocou o braço diante dela, bloqueando sua saída. Consciente de que estavam separados do corredor e do salão de baile mais a frente apenas por uma cortina,

Bella engoliu em seco. As amigas a tinham alertado do perigo de ensinar alguma coisa a Manse, mas ela estava consciente disso. Estranhamente, porem, parecia justo que, se ele quisesse arruina-la, ela tentasse melhora-lo.

— Por favor, saia da frente.

— Beije-me.

— Agora?

Com um pequeno passo, ele se aproximou ainda mais, fazendo-a erguer o queixo para conseguir fita-lo.

— Sim, agora.

Bella suspirou, tentando disfarçar a súbita aceleração de seu pulso.

— Muito bem.

Ele permaneceu onde estava, apenas olhando-a.

— Bem — ela murmurou após alguns instantes —, acabe logo com isso.

— Não. É você quem vai me beijar. — Com os olhos semicerrados, ele deslizou um dedo acima do decote do vestido de Bella. — Beije-me, Isabella, ou vou encontrar algo mais intimo para fazermos.

Bella sentiu o rosto arder, e de repente percebeu qual era o problema. Ela queria beija-lo. Queria experimentar a mesma sensação provocada pelo beijo no orfanato.

Devagar, ele abaixou um dos ombros do vestido, tocando-a em uma caricia leve e quente sob o tecido.

— Beije-me, Isabella Marie — ele repetiu. Tremendo e mal conseguindo respirar, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e tocou os lábios dele com os seus. O calor a envolveu quando Saint correspondeu ao suave toque, envolvendo-a nos braços. Ninguém nunca a beijara assim.

— Como acha que eu conseguiria vigia-la o tempo todo? — A voz raivosa de Jacob soou bem perto.

Bella engoliu em seco, e Saint a pressionou contra a parede.

— Não espero isso — disse a mãe dela. — Mas você a acompanhou ate aqui, Jacob. Acho que ela perdeu o juízo, apresentando-me a Manse.

— Começo a acreditar que ela queira arruinar a minha carreira política para que eu volte para a índia. Ah, lá esta lady McCarty. Pergunte a ela se viu Bella. Eu vou procurar Manse.

As vozes foram sumindo, mas Bella não conseguiu relaxar, não com o corpo forte e musculoso de Saint contra o seu. Deveria se sentir grata por ele não te-la simplesmente lançado aos lobos. Porem, se permanecessem ali mais tempo, a sorte dela poderia acabar.

\- São ...

Ele a beijou de novo. Dessa vez, o beijo foi intenso, rude e ardente. Bella não conseguiu deixar de gemer, e suas mãos buscaram o peito dele. Antes que pudesse toca-lo, Saint se afastou.

— Você é tão doce — ele sussurrou. — É melhor ficar longe de mim. Boa noite, Isabella Marie.

Apoiando-se na parede e tentando recuperar a respiração e a razão, Isabella pensou que a mãe devia estar certa. Ela enlouquecera. Ate Manse a alertara para se manter longe dele, e tudo em que ela podia pensar era que o veria de novo no dia seguinte.

* * *

 ** _Meus queridos leitores, me desculpem o tempo sem postar, mas fiquei sem computador e adaptação estava nele._**

 ** _Foi triste, eu sei!_**

 ** _Mas para a nosso felicidade o pc estar de volta e vou postar mais capítulos para poder compensar todos esses dias que não postei._**

 ** _Agora vamos ao capítulo, o que vocês acharam?_**

 ** _Esse dois estão pegando fogo, não acham?_**

 ** _Acho que a nossa Bella não vai resistir ao nosso Saint. kkkkkk_**

 ** _Comentem!_**

 ** _Beijos!_**


	8. Capítulo - 6

— _Você e tão doce — ele sussurrou. — E melhor ficar longe de mim. Boa noite, Isabella Marie._

 _Apoiando-se na parede e tentando recuperar a respiração e a razão, Isabella pensou que a mãe devia estar certa. Ela enlouquecera. Ate Manse a alertara para se manter longe dele, e tudo em que ela podia pensar era que o veria de novo no dia seguinte._

Respirou fundo e ajeitou a manga do vestido antes de retornar ao salão. Passando por um espelho, parou para ajeitar o cabelo e verificar sua aparência.

Estremeceu ao ver o reflexo do colar. O pingente ostentava um diamante emoldurado por um coração em prata. Tocou a joia. O duque de Manse tomara seu colar com um pingente de perola a tarde e o substituirá por um diamante à noite. Uma joia linda.

— Oh, Deus — ela murmurou.

Se ele não fazia nada de graça, o que esperava em troca disso? Depois do ultimo beijo, parte dela desejava descobrir.

* * *

\- Manse.

Saint não levantou os olhos da mesa. Conseguira chegar ao salão de jogos pela escada dos criados, apesar de não saber ao certo por que se preocupara em se esquivar de Jacob Swan. Bem, sabia que, se arruinasse a reputação de Isabella, ela seria afastada para longe de seu alcance.

\- Manse!

Com um suspiro, ele olhou por sobre o ombro.

\- Sim?

— Você viu minha irmã? — Jacob indagou em voz baixa.

— Quem diabos é você?

O irmão de Isabella sentou-se na cadeira ao lado.

— Sabe muito bem quem eu sou — ele resmungou —, e sabe muito bem quem e minha irmã. Fique longe dela, Manse.

O conceito que Saint tinha do homem subiu um pouco. Ameaças diretas requeriam coragem, especialmente se fossem feitas a ele.

— Estou fora — ele informou ao resto dos jogadores, jogando as cartas na mesa e levantando-se. — Vamos? — Fez um gesto para Jacob.

— Prefiro não ser visto conversando com você. — Ele franziu o cenho. — Você não e bom para a reputação de ninguém. Apenas deixe a minha família em paz.

— Então pare de mandar sua conversar com minhas amigas... intimas — Saint retrucou. — Faça você mesmo o serviço sujo, Swan. Com isso, ele voltou ao salão de baile.

Malditos todos os irmãos, maridos e pais!

A noite estava sendo bastante agradável ate Jacob aparecer. Era interessante que ninguém da família de Isabella soubesse de seu trabalho no orfanato. Ele poderia usar isso a seu favor.

Sorriu. Ele parecia estar com todas as cartas boas naquele pequeno jogo.

* * *

Saint acordou assustado e lançou o objeto mais próximo, sua bota, na pessoa que estava ao pé da cama.

— Ai! Sou eu, milorde. Pemberly!

— Eu sei. — Ele se deitou de novo e cobriu a cabeça. — Vá embora.

— O senhor me instruiu para que o acordasse às sete e meia. São precisamente sete e...

— Pemberly — Saint grunhiu, sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça —, traga-me uma bebida. Agora.

Resmungando, o criado saiu do quarto, evitando a segunda bota arremessada contra ele. Quando a porta se fechou, Saint praguejou e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

Se sete e meia fosse à hora em que as pessoas de bem se levantavam, ele estava feliz por não ser uma delas. Sentou-se devagar e acendeu o lampião que Pemberly deixara ao lado da cama.

Considerando que dormira sozinho pelo décimo terceiro dia consecutivo, Saint concluiu que tinha todos os motivos para estar de mau humor. Em seus trinta e três anos de idade, estabelecera certo padrão de comportamento que a maioria das pessoas considerava decadente e pecador, mas que com certeza invejava. Ele se divertia com esse tipo de vida. Durante a maior parte do tempo, pelo menos.

Grunhiu, lançando os lençóis e cobertores para o lado e sentando-se na beirada da cama. A matrona do orfanato mostrara a ele o calendário de Isabella para a semana.

Aquele era o "dia da pintura" ou alguma bobagem do tipo, e começaria às nove horas da manha. Obviamente ele não precisava estar lá para observar homens espalhando tinta nas paredes, mas Isabella estaria.

Passando as mãos nos cabelos despenteados, ele gemeu. Em uma longa serie de amantes, não se lembrava de nenhuma que tivesse lhe dado tanto trabalho. No entanto, desistir daquela garota estava fora de questão. Se não tivesse Isabella em sua cama logo, ele explodiria.

Começou a vestir a calca quando Pemberly abriu a porta com certa cautela.

— Milorde? Trouxe uísque e café.

— Entre logo. E traga o London Times. Preciso saber que tolices sociais estão acontecendo.

Nas duas ultimas semanas, ele comparecera a mais eventos respeitáveis do que no ano anterior inteiro. Ser obrigado a conviver com tantos hipócritas era outra coisa pela qual faria Isabella pagar.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do aroma de limão dos cabelos sedosos e da pele macia sob seus dedos.

Era loucura desejar Isabella Swan com tanta intensidade. Ela não sabia como agir nesse tipo de jogo, e ensina-la levaria tempo. Não seria mais suficiente levantar-lhe as saias e possuí-la contra uma parede.

Não, a Srta. Swan precisava de uma educação completa.

Sentando-se a penteadeira para se barbear compreendeu que, se quisesse mesmo seduzi-la, precisava começar a dormir melhor. Estava com uma aparência horrível.

Quando Pemberly voltou, trouxe tanto o jornal quanto a correspondência do dia anterior. Saint olhou os vários convites que recebera e os colocou de lado, em vez de joga-los no lixo, como costumava fazer.

— O que e isso? — A carta, lacrada com o selo oficial do príncipe de Gales, surpreendeu-o. Prinny geralmente levava semanas para decidir qualquer coisa. Três dias era algo extraordinário.

Abriu a carta. Prinny o convidava a ir ate Brighton outra vez, aparentemente porque nada irritava mais a rainha Charlotte do que vê-lo reunido com pessoas de má reputação, como Saint.O próximo parágrafo, porem, fez com que franzisse a testa. O príncipe ordenara um estudo sobre a ampliação do parque, e o debate, com certeza, chegaria ao Parlamento.

— Droga! — Saint resmungou.

Foi ate o escritório redigir uma resposta. Não havia tempo a perder. Precisava resolver aquilo antes que a questão fosse levada a um debate publico e aos ouvidos de seus colegas curadores. A ideia de que Isabella pudesse descobrir seus planos antes que ele a conquistasse piorou ainda mais seu humor. Escreveu rapidamente, oferecendo ao príncipe uma serie de vantagens. Cobriria as despesas para encontrar outro local para os órfãos e transporta-los, para destruir o antigo edifício e implantar o parque.

— Jansen! — chamou, fechando e selando o envelope. O mordomo apareceu imediatamente.

\- Sim, milorde?

— Faca com que esta carta chegue o mais depressa possível a Carlton House e com que saibam que sou eu o remetente.

\- Sim, milorde.

Seu tempo para se livrar do orfanato estava se esgotando, e uma jovem dama estava pintando salas de aula no maldito lugar. Via apenas uma forma de agir. Precisava fazê-la desistir rapidamente e seduzi-la ao mesmo tempo.

Voltou ao quarto e terminou de se vestir. Talvez pudesse se tornar o próximo projeto de Isabella. Ela o curaria do estranho desejo que sentia antes de perceber quais eram seus planos. Certamente tinha tensões que apenas ela poderia aliviar. Educar Isabella seria muito agradável.

* * *

— Não quero ir para a escola!

— Não e uma escola, Charles, são apenas algumas aulas —Isabella explicou, mantendo um sorriso determinado no rosto. Preparar as salas de aula, comprar livros e contratar instrutores era bom, mas se nenhum aluno participasse, o projeto seria um fracasso.

— Algumas aulas de que? — um dos garotos mais velhos perguntou.

— De leitura. E de escrita. E de aritmética.

— Mas isso e escola!

— Se alguém contrata-lo para trabalhar e concordar em lhe pagar um salário, não gostaria de saber se esta sendo corretamente pago? — ela questionou. — Não gostaria de ser capaz de ler a seção de empregos do jornal? Não gostaria de ler livros sobre piratas, índios e bravos soldados?

Os garotos concordaram com relutância, mas mesmo assim Isabella se animou. Ao contrario das alunas da duquesa de Wycliffe, que eram de classe alta e desejavam aprender, aquelas crianças queriam comida e roupas. Portanto, técnicas diferentes eram necessárias.

O que Bella não podia dizer a eles, mas que começara a compreender logo que os conhecera, era que, mais do que letras e números, as crianças precisavam saber que alguém se importava com elas. E essa era a razão pela qual ela contratara instrutores e deixara as salas de aula limpas e agradáveis.

Tentara explicar suas ideias ao Conselho de Curadores, mas eles pareciam tão dispostos a prestar atenção a ela quanto sua família. Bem, ela oferecera dinheiro, o que os convencera a dizer "sim". O resto cabia a ela.

Ao sentir um inexplicável arrepio na nuca, voltou-se.

O Duque de Manse estava encostado ao batente da porta, observando-a. Um calor percorreu sua espinha, aquecendo-a também em deliciosos lugares que ela tinha certeza de que nunca deveria revelar a ele.

Como sempre, ele usava roupas em tom escuro, como se desdenhasse as luzes do dia. A noite parecia convir melhor com suas caçadas, de qualquer maneira. Bella se levantou, tremula.

— Bom dia, milorde — cumprimentou, fazendo uma leve mesura.

Saint devolveu o gesto com uma reverencia elegante.

— O cheiro de tinta esta forte demais aqui — ele disse, fazendo uma careta. — Quero todos no salão. — Saint foi ate uma janela e a abriu.

Em um alarido alegre, a garotada subiu a escada, antes que Bella pudesse protestar.

— Estávamos conversando — ela reclamou. — Agora vou perder outra meia hora para acalma-los. Saint lançou-lhe um olhar irônico.

— Tinha algum outro lugar para ir? Um chá ou um recital, talvez?

Se ela não aparecesse no chá de tia Houton naquela tarde, sua família saberia que ela estava envolvida em alguma coisa.

— Não é esse o ponto. Estou tentando ganhar a confiança das crianças. Não devia entrar aqui desse jeito e interromper tudo.

— Caos é o meu forte.

— Eu não tinha reparado — ela ironizou.

— Onde esta o seu colar? — ele perguntou, aproximando-se.

Bella levou a mão ao pescoço.

— Acredito que o senhor ainda esteja com ele. E eu quero devolver este. Não posso aceita-lo. — Ela enfiou a mão no bolso da capa, pegando o colar com o pingente de brilhante.

Ele ignorou o gesto.

— Não pode ou não quer aceitar?

Saint deslizou o olhar pelo corpo dela, e Bella subitamente se deu conta de que estavam sozinhos. As crianças estavam no andar de cima, e os criados no de baixo.

— Os dois, milorde. O senhor...

— Saint — ele a interrompeu. — Fique com o colar.

— Mas não...

— Jogue-o fora ou venda-o para alimentar os trabalhadores das docas. Não me importo.

\- Oh, sim, se importa.

— Na realidade, não. — Ele pegou a joia de sua mão e colocou-a de volta em seu bolso, mantendo a mão lá dentro, pressionando sua coxa.

— Então... por que o deu para mim? Saint colocou a outra mão no segundo bolso de Bella e a puxou para perto. Instintivamente, ela pós as mãos em seu peito.

— Porque eu quis. Faca outra pergunta.

— Eu... Não tem outras coisas para fazer hoje? Mulheres para seduzir, clubes onde se embriagar?

— O que pensa que estou fazendo agora?

Ele deslizou as mãos para cima e, junto com a capa, o vestido de Bella também subiu ate acima dos joelhos. Saint a beijou, provocando sua boca com os lábios e a língua. Com as pernas tremulas, ela gemeu e se afastou.

— Pare com isso! — Ela ajeitou o vestido. A frustração tomou conta do olhar de

Saint por um momento apenas, como se ele tivesse se esquecido de que a provocava.

— Um dia, muito em breve, Isabella Marie, vai implorar para que eu continue.

— Duvido. — Ela fez uma careta, o que não foi difícil, considerando que estava dividida entre fugir e querer descobrir o que vinha a seguir.

— Hum... — Ele a fitou por um momento antes de seguir para a porta. — Fique aqui, se quiser. Eu vou ao salão.

Saint sumiu no corredor. Com um suspiro frustrado, Bella olhou ao redor. Precisava ignora-lo, ou melhor, dizer logo a ele que estava perdendo tempo e que suas seduções não funcionariam com ela.

Exceto pelo fato de estarem funcionando. Esfregou os braços, tentando apagar o impacto provocado pela proximidade dele. Sabia os nomes de pelo menos meia dúzia de ex-amantes de Saint e, no entanto, quando ele a olhava, não conseguia se lembrar de nada alem de como era excitante e maravilhoso ser beijada por ele.

Devagar, juntou seus livros e papeis. Soubera do confronto entre seu irmão e Saint na noite anterior, e também que ele fora banido do Almack's e de outros clubes em Mayfair. Mesmo que adorasse viver a margem da sociedade, deveria magoa-lo saber que não podia ir a todo lugar que quisesse. Ninguém podia gostar de ser um paria. E que os céus o impedissem de encontrar uma mulher de quem realmente gostasse e com quem quisesse se casar. Com aquela reputação, nenhuma dama de família iria querer ser cortejada por ele.

Saiu do dormitório para ir ao andar superior. Saint a esperava no corredor, parecendo composto, como se não tivesse acabado de erguer suas saias e de beija-la.

Talvez ele realmente precisasse receber algumas lições dela, tanto quanto os órfãos. Sim, escolhe-lo para ser seu aluno era uma boa ideia, mesmo que Alice e Rosalie achassem que suas chances fossem nulas. E isso não tinha nada a ver com o tremor que as caricias dele lhe provocavam.

— Depois de você, minha corajosa Isabella— ele disse, indicando-lhe que o precedesse para subir a escada.

Ela se lembrou do aviso de McCarty para que não desse as costas ao Duque, mas ficar cara a cara com ele também era perigoso. E se ele ia ter de aprender a se comportar de forma apropriada, alguém precisava dar um exemplo.

A cada degrau que Bella subia, os sapatos e tornozelos apareciam por baixo do vestido. Saint deixou que ela se distanciasse mais, fascinado com a visão rápida de suas pernas.

Ele devia ter enlouquecido. Essa era a única explicação possível. Quase em desespero, ergueu o olhar, mas a visão dos quadris de Bella não contribuiu em nada para diminuir sua excitação. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Mesmo amantes experientes não o haviam feito se sentir daquele jeito. Nenhuma delas o excitava daquela forma fazia muito tempo.

— Abrimos as janelas! — um dos garotos gritou do topo da escada. — Eles não estão aqui por nossa causa, estão?

Isabella virou-se para Saint, com a testa franzida.

— O que ele quis dizer?

— Você vera.

— Não tenho certeza de que quero saber — resmungou.

Eles chegaram ao topo da escada, e Saint colocou-se ao lado dela diante da porta do salão. Ao entrar, a atenção de Bella se voltou para as pessoas que estavam em um canto da sala, com as crianças a sua volta.

— Uma orquestra? — ela murmurou, admirada.

— Achei que pudesse ser um novo desafio — ele disse no tom de voz mais inocente possível. Pelo menos, esperava que parecesse inocente.

— Bem, isso e uma surpresa. Mas como vou conversar com as crianças com a orquestra tocando? O senhor não devia...

— Os mande tocarem, lorde Manse! Saint disfarçou um sorriso. Quanto mais frustrada Isabella se sentisse, melhor para ele.

— Você escutou o garoto — ele disse, e elevou a voz para ser ouvido. — Toquem uma valsa — ordenou aos músicos.

— Uma valsa? — Bella arregalou os olhos. — Não pode...

Quando a musica teve inicio, as crianças começaram a pular pela sala. Parecia uma cena do purgatório.

— A musica suaviza o lado selvagem, não? — Saint perguntou, observando a frustração e o desapontamento no rosto expressivo de Isabella .

— Eles não são selvagens. São crianças.

— Eu estava me referindo a mim — explicou, observando a confusão no aposento.

— Mas tem certeza disso?

— Sim. Agora mande a orquestra parar de tocar, ou eu mandarei.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Como quiser. Vou apenas alerta-la de que vai se tornar bastante impopular.

Para surpresa de Saint, lagrimas surgiram nos olhos de Bella.

— Muito bem. Tem razão. Eles merecem alguma distração. E Deus sabe que dançar e muito mais interessante do que fazer contas.

Maldição! As mulheres usavam lagrimas contra ele o tempo todo, algo que considerava um recurso egoísta e , contudo, estava lutando contra elas e lhe dera as costas para que nem ele nem os órfãos as vissem.

— Talvez possamos ensina-los a contar ate três — ele sugeriu, pegando-a pelo ombro e fazendo com que o encarasse. — Dance comigo.

— O que? Não! O senhor...

— Vamos, Isabella Marie. Mostre a eles como a aritmética pode ser divertida.

Antes que ela conseguisse esboçar outro protesto, ele levou a mão a sua cintura e começou a valsar. Bella poderia se afastar, mas ele começara há contar o tempo em voz alta, passando por entre as crianças.

— Um, dois, três — Bella contava com ele. — Vamos, todos vocês! Unam-se a nos! — O sorriso que ela lhe dirigiu fez o coração de Saint falhar um batimento. — Dance com uma das meninas. Vamos ensinar a todos.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer que pretendia dançar apenas com ela, Isabella já estava com um dos meninos mais novos. Saint viu o garoto pisar no pé de Bella, mas ela apenas riu.

Aquilo tudo estava errado. A orquestra fora chamada para interromper quaisquer planos que ela tivesse para aquele dia, e oferecer a ele outra oportunidade de te-la em seus braços. E agora, porque as lagrimas dela o haviam perturbado, ele aparentemente a inspirara a ensinar a valsa a dezenas de órfãos.

Bella rodopiou para perto dele, com um menino em cada braço.

— Venha, milorde, não seja tímido — provocou, rindo. — Escolha sua parceira.

— Já escolhi — ele resmungou. Com um suspiro, pegou uma das meninas e começou a ensinar-lhe a valsar.

* * *

— Não, a questão, Donald, e que a proposta de qualquer tipo de legislação e inútil se você não conta com votos.

Jacob Swan estava sentado em uma carruagem cheia, mantendo no rosto a expressão plácida que praticara por semanas. Sonhara com uma audiência com o príncipe George desde que voltara da índia. Porem, acompanhar o regente junto com cinco outros aspirantes a Casa dos Comuns enquanto Prinny se dirigia a algum compromisso não era o que ele tinha esperado.

— Mas se nos propusermos a legislação, Jacob— Donald Tremaine retrucou —, pelo menos deixaremos clara nossa determinação de vê-la ter êxito.

Jacob controlou-se para não se abanar. O dia estava quente demais para estar em um veiculo fechado, com um príncipe obeso e sua equipe nervosa. De repente, gritos e musica foram ouvidos do veiculo.

— Cocheiro, pare! — Prinny ordenou, batendo no teto com a bengala. — Será um ato de protesto? — ele perguntou, preocupado.

— Duvido Vossa Alteza — Jacob disse. — Não ouvi falar de nenhuma agitação esta temporada.

— Esta vindo dali. — Tremaine apontou para o orfanato. — Todas as janelas estão abertas e parece que esta havendo uma festa lá. Posso ver as crianças passeando pela sala.

O príncipe relaxou.

— Oh, nada preocupante, então. Manse deve estar mandando retirar os moveis antes de derrubar o prédio.

— Se me permite a pergunta, Vossa Alteza, por que Manse destruiria o orfanato? — indagou Jacob.

— Ele e o presidente do Conselho de Curadores. Ofereceu-me a terra de presente, se eu concordar em deixa-lo derrubar o prédio. Não sei por que ele quer isso, mas ainda vou descobrir. — O príncipe riu. — Vamos seguir nosso caminho?

Jacob se acomodou no assento. A informação não chegava a surpreende-lo, mas ficara feliz por obte-la. Isso poria fim a qualquer que fosse o joguinho em que Bella estivesse envolvida, tentando aborrece-lo ao encorajar a presença de Manse perto dela. Assim que a caridosa irmãzinha descobrisse que o homem estava jogando órfãos na rua, não iria querer mais nada com o Duque. O que, para ele, era bom. Mais do que isso.

Era perfeito.

* * *

Apesar da interrupção causada pelo baile improvisado, Bella concluiu que fizera progressos. Manse acabara contribuindo com sua causa. Diversas garotas tinham pedido que lhes ensinasse a valsa.

Em um primeiro momento, hesitara, pois não conseguia visualizar a utilidade daquilo na vida das meninas.

A chance de serem convidadas para participar de um baile onde houvesse valsas era remota. Mas, apesar de notar o sorriso cínico do duque, compreendeu que a aula de dança era secundaria. O que elas queriam era atenção e graças ao seu projeto, poderiam contar com isso em abundancia.

— Então teremos aulas de dança — ela anunciou —, Começando amanha para todos os que quiserem aprender, meninos ou meninas.

— Por que não hoje? — a pequena Rose perguntou, parecendo desiludida.

Isabella tinha a impressão de que já se demorara demais por ali naquele dia.

Precisava comparecer ao chá de tia Houton.

— A srta. Swan tem coisas importantes a fazer — o duque observou.

— E nos não somos importantes — um dos garotos mais Velhos, Matthew, disse, ecoando o cinismo de Saint quase a perfeição.

— Claro que vocês são importantes. Apenas assumi um compromisso antes e mantenho minhas promessas. Amanha Rose poderá ser a minha primeira aluna, e Matthew o segundo, se quiserem.

Pelos gritinhos e assobios, Isabella concluiu que conseguira contornar o problema.

Rose abraçou suas pernas.

— Obrigada, Srta. Bella.

— De nada — ela disse, sorrindo. — E devemos agradecer ao lorde Manse também, por ter arranjado tudo isso.

Saint aceitou os agradecimentos com um gesto de cabeça, que as crianças interpretaram como um sinal para descerem ate seus dormitórios ou ate o pátio. Bem, ela conseguira extrair da situação uma lição para ele, a de que uma dama apreciava um ato generoso, quaisquer que tivessem sido as motivações.

— Isso foi muito gentil de sua parte, milorde — ela disse, pegando os livros e papeis, pronta para sair.

— Um deles roubou o seu broche — ele disse, acompanhando-a ate a porta.

Bella levou a mão a gola.

— Não notei! Tem certeza?

— O menino alto com o cachecol vermelho.

— Nem mesmo sabe o nome dele?

— Você sabe?

— Randall Baker. Por que não o impediu? Saint deu de ombros.

— Este é o seu joguinho, não o meu. Vou pega-lo de volta para você.

— Se ele o roubou, precisa da joia mais do que eu. Saint franziu a testa.

— Quer se fazer de mártir?

— Não. Eu não preciso do broche.

— Mas quis o seu colar de volta.

— O senhor não precisava dele. E isto não e um jogo para mim. Ainda não entendeu?

— Tenho certeza de que gosta de ser olhada por eles como uma salvadora em musselina verde, Isabella, mas isso não é nada novo.

— O que quer dizer?

Ele a olhou por sobre o ombro enquanto começava a descer a escada.

— Assim que se cansar de ser adorada, também vai embora.

— Não estou aqui para ser adorada. Saint ignorou o comentário.

— Minha mãe costumava vir aqui visitar as crianças, toda primeira terça-feira do mês.

— Verdade? Deveria se orgulhar do fato de ela pensar nos necessitados...

— Ela e seu circulo de costura contribuía com os guardanapos para os jantares dos feriados.

— Mesmo assim, ela contribuía com alguma coisa — Bella observou.

— Sim. Dizem os rumores que dois ou três garotos que viviam aqui pertenciam ao marido dela, o que talvez justifique seu interesse pela instituição. Suponho que isso signifique que meu pai também contribuiu com algo para este maldito lugar.

O rubor tomou conta do rosto de Bella. Os homens não deveriam conversar sobre assuntos assim com damas distintas.

— Alguns dos internos são seus? — ela perguntou, surpresa com sua ousadia.

Aparentemente, Saint também se espantou, pois se virou para fita-la antes de responder:

— Não que eu saiba. Não me disponho a contribuir com minha própria desgraça.

— Então por que esta aqui?

— Hoje? Porque eu quero você.

— Estou me referindo ao seu papel como presidente do conselho.

— Ah, eu já lhe disse. O testamento de minha mãe estipulava que duas mil libras ao ano e um membro da família Cullen fossem destinados ao orfanato. Eu estava cansado de ver os outros curadores comprando carruagens e mantendo amantes com o dinheiro de minha família. Todos tiram algo daqui. — Ele deu um sorriso cínico. — Papai conseguiu sexo, mamãe podia dizer as amigas como sua vida era caridosa e trágica, e o resto do conselho enchia os bolsos com os fundos destinados ao orfanato.

— E o que você ganha?

— Pago os meus pecados. Estou ajudando órfãos, afinal. Isso não vai me livrar do inferno? E o que esta tirando daqui, ?

Se lhe dissesse a verdade, ele riria.

— Não se sente... satisfeito ao ver que essas crianças estão sendo alimentadas e vestidas? Elas poderiam estar nas ruas se o senhor não cuidasse para que os recursos fossem bem aplicados.

— A minha satisfação e ver Timothy Rutledge e os outros abutres tentando, semana após semana, criar um esquema lucrativo aqui e serem frustrados por mim. — Saint subiu os degraus que os separavam. — Talvez você pudesse olhar para mim de forma mais

amável, Isabella. Pelo menos, eu não roubo dos diabinhos.

— Não acredito em nada do que diz — declarou Bella com toda a convicção que lhe restava. — Esta apenas tentando me chocar e me convencer a ir embora.

— Não. Estou apenas tentando convence-la de que, se for satisfação o que você quer sentir, existe um modo mais agradável de consegui-la. O seu trabalho aqui não fará diferença alguma. Nunca faz.

— Isso não e verdade!

Saint estendeu a mão e a tocou no rosto.

— Por que não tenta me salvar? — ele murmurou. Se ele soubesse...

— Parece que o modo de recuperar o senhor seria não atender as suas necessidades básicas. Por isso, sinta-se, livre para pensar que estou tentando salva-lo. — Passou por ele e terminou de descer a escada. — Tenha um bom dia, milorde. Ele riu.

— Eu beijei você, Isabella Marie. E você me beijou. Não é assim tão distinta quanto pensa ser.

Ela parou ao pé da escada.

— Apesar de não gostar deste lugar, você alimenta essas crianças, Edward. Então talvez você não seja tão terrível quanto pensa ser.

Saint a observou se afastar.

— Tem razão — ele murmurou. — Sou pior.

* * *

Isabella mal tinha entrado em casa quando ouviu o relógio soar uma hora da tarde.

Com a respiração ofegante, trocou o chapéu que usara naquela manha por um mais apropriado para se usar a tarde. Munida também de sua sombrinha, olhou para a mãe, que descia as escadas.

—- Boa tarde, mamãe — ela cumprimentou . — Pronta para o chá político?

— Você passa tempo demais com Alice — Renée reclamou.

— Sei disso. Perdi a noção do tempo e peço desculpas. —Bella dirigiu a mãe seu mais brilhante sorriso.

— Bem, agradeça a Deus por Jacob não estar em casa. Tremo só de pensar na reação dele se você perdesse outro chá.

— Não se preocupe. Não perderia este chá por nada. Podemos ir?

A mãe parou junto à porta, notando a transpiração no rosto de Isabella.

— Você esta vermelha demais, Bella . Tem certeza de que esta bem?

— Apenas um pouco sem fôlego por causa da corrida. — E um pouco descontrolada depois da ultima conversa com Saint.

— Espero que seja isso. Não toleraria se você viesse a fazer uma cena durante o chá desmaiando ou coisa assim.

Bella pegou o braço da mãe para ajuda-la a ir ate a carruagem.

— Nenhum desmaio, eu prometo.

— Muito bom. Devemos passar a melhor das impressões hoje, por causa de seu irmão. Você sabe que os chás de tia Houton se tornaram bastante famosos. Muitas carreiras políticas tem sido criadas ou destruídas em meio ao chá e aos biscoitos. E você

não deve falar sobre a sua nova teoria de educar os pobres.

— Sim, mamãe. — Não era difícil concordar com aquela exigência em particular. Não precisava falar sobre o assunto, porque já o estava colocando em pratica. — Nenhuma discussão sobre nada progressista, a não ser que favoreça Jacob.

— Exatamente.

A tarde foi interminável. A maioria das damas lembrava Isabella da descrição que Saint fizera da mãe: caridosa, contanto que isso não lhe demandasse esforço nem causasse qualquer inconveniente. O pensamento levantou outra questão. Se aquela atitude era tão comum, por que parecia aborrecer tanto Saint, especialmente quando ele afirmava, não se aborrecer com nada?

Esta muito quieta esta tarde. — Lydia Barnesby, lady Houton, sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Bella, ajeitando a saia com um gesto gracioso. — Você sempre age assim nestas reuniões, mas nem mesmo a estou vendo gaguejar de indignação. Bella devolveu o

sorriso.

— Fico nervosa ao imaginar que minhas ideias possam prejudicar as ambições políticas de Jacob.

— Não devia pensar nisso, minha querida. Duvido que consiga arruina-lo. E eu não permitiria que isso acontecesse em uma de minhas festas, naturalmente.

— Isso me tranquiliza. Sinto-me um pouco... deslocada aqui, de qualquer forma. — Isabella abaixou a voz. — Creio que ninguém reparou em mim. A tia aproximou-se dela.

— Isso não e verdade. Eu, por exemplo, gostaria de mencionar que você tem uma mancha na saia. Uma pequena. Isabella olhou para o ponto que a tia apontava.

— Oh, bem, Alice e eu estávamos passeando esta manha quando encontramos três adoráveis crianças...

— Você visitou o orfanato outra vez — tia Houton a interrompeu em voz baixa. — Eu a avisei de como isso pode ser perigoso. Eles tem todo o tipo de doenças e, de acordo com seu irmão, a maioria deles e criminosa.

— Não e nada... perigoso, pelo amor de Deus! — A não ser que ela levasse Manse em conta.

— Se você fosse casada, seu marido poderia permitir que contribuísse com alguma quantia para essa instituição. Mas, sendo uma jovem solteira, ficar ao lado de gente comum e fora de Mayfair não e nada adequado, Bella.

Isabella tentou parecer envergonhada, e não aborrecida.

— Eu sei, titia.

— Prometa que não fará isso de novo.

— Prometo — Bella disse, com os dedos cruzados.

* * *

Quando Saint entrou no salão principal da Casa dos Lordes, um murmúrio percorreu o recinto. Fazia quase um mês que ele não aparecia, mas todos sabiam que, vez por outra, ele tinha de comparecer. Caso contrario, seria declarado morto e suas propriedades seriam confiscadas pela Coroa.

Por um momento, considerou sentar-se em seu lugar habitual, ao lado de McCarty e Wycliffe, os menos desagradáveis dentre seus colegas nobres. No entanto, ambos conheciam Isabella , e McCarty, inclusive, fora requisitado para ajudar no orfanato. Ficou indeciso. Por outro lado, eles a conheciam.

— O que eu perdi? — ele perguntou em voz baixa, sentando-se ao lado de Emmett.

— Hoje ou no mês passado?

— Fale baixo, seu imprestável — sussurrou o velho conde Haskell.

— Você tem baba no queixo, Haskell — retrucou Saint, sem se abalar. — Ainda lhe resta algum dente na boca?

O rosto do conde ficou rubro.

— Seu bastardo — ele grunhiu, começando a se levantar. Os colegas o forçaram a sentar-se de novo.

— Estamos discutindo novamente as dividas de Prinny — disse Wycliffe.

Diabos. Nesse caso, ele provavelmente deveria ter se mantido afastado dali. Se Prinny ou um de seus conselheiros tivesse feito fofocas, a situação não seria boa.

— As tolices habituais, então — ele observou, dirigindo-se a McCarty.

— Parece que sim. Vou acabar dormindo na cadeira. Mas estou feliz que esteja aqui. Economiza-me o trabalho de precisar procura-lo.

— Pensei que não quisesse mais qualquer ligação comigo. Com essa historia de casamento...

O visconde sorriu.

— A vida domestica tem seus pontos positivos. — Ele abaixou a voz. — E por isso que estava a sua procura. Queria lhe pedir que parasse de provocar Isabella Swan.

— Esse aviso veio da mesma dama que foi pega o ano passado com a mão dentro de suas calcas?

O bom humor de McCarty desvaneceu de imediato.

— Tem certeza de que quer entrar nesse jogo comigo?

— Por que não? Eu jogo com todo mundo.

— Esta falando de minha esposa, Manse.

— E de minha prima — o duque de Wycliffe resmungou, com a expressão tensa e aborrecida.

— Esta bem. — Com fingida indiferença, ele se levantou. McCarty e Wycliffe juntos eram adversários difíceis, e ele não queria encrenca ali na Casa dos Lordes. — Por que não perguntam para a srta. Swan se ela quer que eu me afaste dela? Ate então, eu desejo aos seus traseiros domesticados um bom dia.

Saint notou que lorde Denali estava com o olhar fixo nele. Alias, muitos maridos pareciam não estar nada felizes ao vê-lo. Enquanto saia, ocorreu-lhe que lady Denali estaria em casa naquela hora do dia e que, se ele quisesse aliviar algumas tensões, ela certamente estaria ansiosa para ajuda-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não queria nada disso. Estava concentrado em uma presa diferente e muito difícil.

E a mulher que o interessava estava em algum chá ou coisa assim. Um lugar apenas com mulheres, provavelmente velhas e enrugadas. Não muitas jovens concordavam em comparecer a chás políticos.

Saint acabou voltando para casa.

— Jansen — ele entregou o casaco ao mordomo, — eu tenho aqui alguma coisa com que possa me distrair?

— Ah, o senhor se refere a alguma companhia feminina, milorde? Lamento, mas ninguém veio visita-lo hoje.

— Não estou me referindo a mulheres, mas ao que outros homens se dedicam quando não estão na cama com alguma mulher.

O mordomo pareceu perplexo.

— Bem, o senhor tem uma biblioteca lá em cima e...

— Eu tenho?

\- Sim, milorde.

— Com livros?

Jansen entendeu que o patrão caçoava dele, mas aceitou a situação com sua habitual equanimidade.

— Bem, não estou com vontade de ler. Sugere alguma outra coisa?

— Bilhar, talvez?

— Bilhar. Você joga, Jansen?

— Eu... não sei, milorde.

— Pois agora vai jogar. Venha comigo.

— Mas a porta...

— Gibbons ficara em seu lugar.

— Não temos nenhum criado chamado Gibbons, milorde.

Saint parou no meio da escada, disfarçando um sorriso.

— Lembre-me de contratar alguém chamado Gibbons.

\- Sim, milorde.

— E não pense que vai se livrar do bilhar. Vamos.

Ele torturou o mordomo por cerca de uma hora, mas acabou ficando com pena de Jansen. Influencia de Isabella, sem duvida. Ela parecia ter a habilidade de amolecer o coração de uma estatua. Bem, ele não era uma estatua e um beijo ou dois certamente não o transformariam em alguém semelhante a McCarty ou Wycliffe. Pelo amor de Deus, era sete horas da noite e ele estava em casa jogando bilhar com o mordomo!

— Mande Wallace selar meu cavalo — ele disse, jogando o taco sobre a mesa. Jansen não escondeu o alivio.

— Sim, milorde. O senhor voltara para o jantar?

— Não.

Saint jantou no clube e se sentou a uma mesa de jogo onde estavam lorde Westgrove e dois cavalheiros. — Parece que esta noite todos estão reunidos no Almack's — um deles disse.

— Diabos! Eu sempre quis conhecer o lugar — o outro cavalheiro

comentou.

— Por que? — Saint perguntou, enquanto fazia sua aposta. Tinha se esquecido de que era quarta-feira, a noite da reunião no Almack's. Bella deveria estar lá.

— Todos vão ao Almack's, não é?

— Limonada quente, nenhuma bebida, nenhuma sala de jogo, matronas o observando, e uma valsa a noite inteira. Isso é o Almack's. Você não esta perdendo nada.

Lorde Westgrove caiu na risada.

— Não liguem, rapazes. Ele esta dizendo isso apenas porque foi banido de lá.

— Banido? Verdade? Por que?

Saint gostaria que Westgrove tivesse mantido a boca fechada.

— Por ser pego fazendo sexo com Isabel Rygel no armário das vassouras, se me lembro bem.

— No armário... verdade?

— Foi apenas sexo oral.

— Nossa! Quem você disse que era?

— Eu não disse.

— Este, senhores — Westgrove disse —, é o duque de Manse.

— Você é Saint? Dizem que matou um homem em um duelo. E verdade?

— Provavelmente — Saint respondeu, desistindo do jogo. — Mas tenho certeza de que o homem mereceu morrer. Boa noite, cavalheiros.

— Mas...

O ar frio da noite o fez se sentir melhor.

Há essa hora, a festa no Almack's estaria bem cheia, com provavelmente uns cinquenta homens esperando na fila para se aproximar de Isabella Marie Swan.

Sem realmente pretender ir ate lá, ele virou sua montaria para o norte. Poucos quarteirões depois, parou diante do enorme prédio e olhou em direção as janelas iluminadas.

Ela estava lá. Ele tinha certeza, e isso o frustrava.

Isabella ia a lugares que ele não podia frequentar. Lugares respeitáveis e tediosos, mas pela primeira vez ele não conseguia se convencer de que gostava que fosse assim, fazia cinco anos que fora banido do Almack's, e ate aquela noite isso nunca o aborrecera.

Ate aquela noite. E ele sabia o motivo e ele tinha um nome.

Isabella Swan

* * *

 ** _Olá Meus amados leitores, gostaram?_**

 ** _Eu simplesmente sou apaixonado por eles._**

 ** _Quero explicar algumas coisas hoje, essa adaptação terá coisas diferente do livro da Suzanne Enoch. Espero que vocês gostem de como vai ficar, vou apenas dizer que será mais quente kkkkkkkk._**

 ** _Comente e me digam se estão gostando._**

 ** _Beijos!_**


	9. Capítulo - 7

Bella abriu um pouco as cortinas para respirar ar fresco.

Um cavalo e um cavaleiro estavam parados no bulevar e, por um momento, o homem lhe pareceu familiar. Antes que pudesse ter certeza, porem, ele foi embora. Ainda assim... estremeceu. Saint não se aproximaria de um lugar como o Almack's. Não havia razão para ele estar parado lá fora.

—Bella, esta me ouvindo? Ela largou a cortina.

— Oh, desculpe-me, Rosalie. O que disse?

—Emmett me contou que Manse quase se envolveu em uma briga hoje na Casa dos Lordes.

— Oh, por favor, Rose. Ele esta sempre envolvido em alguma coisa. Por que vou me importar com isso?

— Poderia, pelo menos, interessar-se em saber que quase comecei a brigar com o Duque para defender você, Bella. — A voz do visconde McCarty soou do outro lado.

Rosalie olhou para o marido com cara feia.

— Estamos conversando. Vá embora, Emmett.

— Certo — ele disse.

— Espere! — Isabella o segurou pelo braço. — Como assim, para me defender?

— Eu... ah... — Emmett olhou para a esposa, receoso. — Não foi nada. Eu tenho mesmo um problema mental.

— Por favor, Emmett, diga o que aconteceu. Estou tentando trabalhar com ele, e realmente não quero que você torne as coisas mais difíceis.

— Eu apenas sugeri que ele não a aborrecesse mais.

— Agradeço sua preocupação, mas, se eu quiser prosseguir com o meu trabalho, preciso da cooperação dele. Por favor, não saia em minha defesa de novo.

— Esta bem. Apenas não reclame depois que não a avisei, Bella. Perto do que ele já fez, eu pareço um anjo.

— Sim, por mais difícil que seja acreditar — Rosalie acrescentou, colocando o braço no do marido. — E a culpa foi minha, Bella. Pedi a Emmett para falar com ele. Estou preocupada com você.

— Não precisa. Posso tomar conta de mim mesma.

Sem duvida, ninguém acreditou nela. A orquestra começou uma das poucas valsas da noite e, sem muita dificuldade, ela convenceu Rosalie e Emmett a se unirem aos outros dançarinos na pista. Alice não estava na festa, e de repente, Bella se viu sozinha.

Infelizmente, o momento de paz foi breve.

— Bella— o irmão chamou-a —, você já conhece o duque de Monmouth? Vossa Graça, minha irmã, Isabella.

— Encantado — disse o duque, fazendo uma breve reverencia.

— Estava falando com Sua Graça a respeito de como você gosta de jogar xadrez, Bella.

Xadrez? Ela detestava xadrez!

— Sim, e verdade, apesar de eu não ter habilidade no jogo.

O duque assentiu.

— Dizem que o xadrez esta alem da capacidade mental das mulheres. Fico feliz era saber que pelo menos uma de vocês compreenda isso.

Bella forçou um sorriso.

— Quanta gentileza de sua parte! Presumo então que seja um jogador exímio.

— Sou o campeão de Dorsetshire.

— Esplendido!

— Sua Graça especificamente pediu para ser apresentado a você, Bella—- Jacob disse com um sorriso indulgente. — Sugiro que deem uma volta pelo salão, uma vez que nenhum de vocês gosta de valsar.

Bella suspirou. Xadrez e nada de valsa. Aparentemente, o duque era muito aborrecido.

— Seria um prazer, Vossa Graça.

Pelo menos, não teria de se preocupar em falar, já que o duque começara a fazer uma interminável explanação sobre xadrez. Ela apenas balançava a cabeça, concordando e sorrindo nas horas certas, enquanto amaldiçoava em silencio o irmão.

Ele já fizera isso antes.

Encontrava alguém que poderia apoia-lo politicamente, descobria seu passatempo favorito, e então o tornava o dela. Bella sempre odiara isso, mas detestava ainda mais agora que tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Estava tão ocupada em concordar e sorrir que demorou um pouco para perceber que ele estava se despedindo.

— Obrigada por essa conversa tão interessante, Vossa Graça — ela disse com um ultimo sorriso e uma reverencia. Logo que o duque sumiu no meio da multidão, ela foi encontrar Jacob.

— Muito bem, Bella— ele disse.

— Você poderia pelo menos ter me avisado. Não sei nada sobre xadrez.

— Eu teria lhe ensinado, se achasse que você conseguiria dedicar a isso pelo menos um mínimo de atenção.

Bella estava tolerando aquilo por um motivo. Quem sabe, se tentasse convencer o irmão...

— Jacob, andei fazendo algumas pesquisas. Tem ideia de quantas crianças órfãs vivem em Londres? E se você...

— Não. Estou em campanha, e não reformando as coisas. E você deveria estar me ajudando.

— Mas e isso o que estou tentando fazer.

— Então pare de falar com Manse e pare com essas suas pequenas pesquisas. Se estiver interessada em crianças, case-se e gere algumas.

— Isso é maldade sua.

— Não estou aqui esta noite para agrada-la. E, por sinal, você não deve ficar com essa cara feia. Sua popularidade reflete em mim.

— Mas achei que eu não gostasse de valsa — ela retrucou.

— Você não gosta de valsa quando Manmouth estiver presente. Nem quando Manse estiver por perto.

— Hum... Pelo menos Manse não vive mentindo por ai para conseguir influenciar as pessoas.

Ela compreendeu de imediato que dissera a coisa errada, mas já era tarde. Jacob segurou-a pelo braço e levou-a para um dos cantos da sala.

— Tenho sido paciente no que se refere a você e Manse— ele murmurou. — Você se acha muito esperta e independente, mas, como seu irmão, devo informa-la de que apenas esta parecendo ser uma hipócrita e uma tola.

Lagrimas de frustração encheram seus olhos, mas Bella as conteve. Não daria a Jacob a satisfação de saber que podia faze-la chorar.

— Você sempre me achou uma idiota, mas não sou nem tola, nem hipócrita.

— Ah, então desistiu de entrar em contato com os de classe baixa, os órfãos e os mendigos de Londres?

— Não. Nunca vou desistir. Jacob sorriu maldosamente.

— Então deve saber que o patife que você anda defendendo esta em negociação com o príncipe George para derrubar o orfanato e colocar um parque no lugar.

Incapaz de respirar direito, Isabella o encarou. Jacob estava mentindo. Aquilo tinha de ter uma explicação.

— Isso não e verdade.

— E claro que e. Ouvi do próprio príncipe essa informação. O orfanato Coração da Esperança, ou algo assim.

Sem duvida, Manse quer tirar algum lucro desse acordo também. Ele não é conhecido por seu altruísmo.

Bella libertou o braço que o irmão segurava e que agora doía. Mas aquela dor não era nada se comparada com a que sentia no peito. Por que Saint faria uma coisa dessas?

No momento, ele ate parecia uma pessoa agradável. E aquelas crianças estavam sob sua proteção. Se ele pretendia derrubar o prédio, por que permitira que ela tirasse tudo dos depósitos? E...

Bella mordeu o lábio. Claro, ele a deixara esvaziar todas as salas. Isso pouparia o tempo dele mais tarde. Quanto à pintura das paredes, bem, era apenas uma inconveniência menor, e não representara despesa alguma para ele, alem de mante-lo longe de qualquer suspeita por parte dela e das crianças.

— Talvez a partir de agora você me escute quando eu tentar avisa-la de alguma coisa — disse Jacob. — Preocupo-me com você. Pare de ficar ai de boca aberta e vá dançar com alguém. Saiu-se bem esta noite. Vá se divertir.

Ela fechou a boca. Maldito Manse! Ele não ia destruir sua única esperança em contribuir com algo que valesse a pena. Não permitiria que ele fizesse isso.

* * *

Bella chegou cedo ao orfanato, indo direto a sala de refeições justamente quando as crianças estavam terminando o desjejum.

— Srta. Bella! — Rose exclamou. Ela e Penny correram para abraça-la. — Fiz um desenho para a senhorita.

— Verdade? Mal posso esperar para vê-lo.

— Desenhei todos nos dançando. Eu estou usando um vestido verde, porque e minha cor favorita.

Bella anotou mentalmente que deveria providenciar um vestido verde para Rose.

Todos eles precisavam de roupas, algo alem do que o orfanato fornecia. Infelizmente, ela já usara sua mesada na pintura e com os instrutores. Talvez pudesse convencer Victor de que ela o ajudaria melhor se tivesse um ou dois novos vestidos; assim, ele lhe adiantaria um pouco de dinheiro.

— Vamos dançar de novo hoje? — Penny perguntou.

Mesmo Molly, a mais cínica das meninas, não conseguia esconder um sorriso.

Isabella lutou contra o desejo de chorar. As crianças começavam a confiar nela, e o Duque de Manse queria arruinar tudo.

— Não temos uma orquestra, mas vou lhes ensinar alguns passos. Todos os que quiserem aprender a dançar serão bem-vindos no salão.

— Isso inclui a mim? — Saint estava parado junto à porta.

Ela estremeceu. No dia anterior achara o Duque enigmático e atraente. Hoje, gostaria de não tê-lo conhecido.

— Bom dia, milorde — ela disse, rangendo os dentes, sem ceder a vontade de olhado.

— Digam bom-dia, crianças.

— Bom dia, lorde Manse— o coro soou.

— Bom dia. Por que não seguem todos a nossa frente para o salão? A Srta. Swan e eu nos reuniremos a vocês em alguns instantes.

— Bobagem — ela retrucou com uma risada forcada. ― Vamos todos juntos.

Para ter certeza de que Manse não a interceptaria, ela deu as mãos para Rose e Penny. Precisava, e queria confronta-lo sobre a traição e a duplicidade, mas não ate que decidisse o que dizer; e não ate que pudesse fazer isso sem cair no choro ou, por mais satisfatório que fosse, dar um soco naquele belo rosto.

Saint seguiu os órfãos e a querida Srta. Bella deles ate o terceiro andar.

Aparentemente todos queriam aprender a dançar.

Ficaria apenas observando.

Considerando os sonhos eróticos que tinham perturbado o seu sono nas poucas horas em que conseguira fechar os olhos, o cumprimento de Isabella naquela manha fora uma espécie de banho de água fria.

Ela provavelmente soubera a respeito da discussão que ele tivera com McCarty e Wycliffe no Parlamento e estava tentando puni-lo pelo mau comportamento.

Isabella parou a sua frente, e Saint piscou. O vestido de seda cor-de-rosa de alguma forma salientava o tom cinza dos olhos. Tudo de que ela precisava era um par de asas para completar a aparência angelical.

Ele, querendo ir para a cama com um anjo!

Era só o que lhe faltava...

— O senhor pode fazer par com Molly? — ela perguntou, com o olhar fixo em seu ombro.

— Qual delas e Molly?

Seus olhares se encontraram por um breve momento.

— Não sabe nenhum dos nomes?

Considerando o humor dela, seria mais sábio não mencionar que passara mais tempo no orfanato nas duas ultimas semanas do que em todo o ano anterior.

— Sei o seu.

— Mas não sou uma moradora de um estabelecimento sob a sua supervisão. Molly e a menina de olhos verdes e cabelo vermelho bem curto. Ela fica tímida ao lado dos rapazes. Portanto, seja gentil.

Bella teria se afastado se Saint não lhe segurasse o braço.

— Não me de ordens, Isabella. Estou aqui porque escolhi estar.

Ela se soltou.

— As crianças não.

O senso de humor dele, já abalado com muito uísque e pouco sono, piorou bastante.

— E acha que dar-lhes umas poucas aulas de dança vai melhorar a vida delas?

Uma lagrima deslizou pelo rosto de Bella. Ela a enxugou com um gesto impaciente.

— E acha que derrubar o lar delas vai fazer isso? Não ouse impor seus inexistentes valores morais para mim.

Maldição!

— Quem lhe contou?

— O que isso importa? É um homem desprezível. Sua presença me faz sentir mal.

Saint a fitou. Sentiu a raiva tomando conta dele; raiva e frustração, porque agora ele nunca a teria. E, se não pudesse ter o que desejava, ela também não poderia.

— Saia daqui!

— O que?

— Você me ouviu, Isabella. Não é mais bem-vinda aqui.

Outra lagrima deslizou pelo rosto dela.

— Posso pelo menos me despedir?

As lagrimas ainda o aborreciam. O que havia de errado com ele ultimamente era culpa dela, decidiu, mas vê-la chorar o perturbava, mesmo que estivesse bravo o suficiente para estrangula-la.

— Tem quinze minutos. Vou esperar lá embaixo.

— Muito bem.

— E lembre-se, independentemente do que diga a eles, nada mudara. Assim eu sugiro que leve em conta os sentimentos de seus queridinhos e mantenha sua boca fechada.

— Bastardo — ela resmungou quando ele lhe deu as costas.

— Odeio você — As lagrimas escorreram mais forte pelo rosto dela.

O duque se virou lentamente, ele não conseguia entender o motivo que todo o corpo ter congelado quando ela disse isso.

Maldição! Não chore Bella!

Queria falar algo mais nada saiu da sua boca, só pode ficar olhando para ela e se odiando pelo olhar que ela lhe dava.

Bella viu-o descer as escadas sem olhar para trás. Quando ela se virou, percebeu que as crianças a fitavam. Fosse lá o que soubessem, elas não tinham poder para mudar nada, assim como ela.

— O que ha de errado, Srta. Bella? Ela secou os olhos rapidamente.

— Lamento, mas terei de ir embora. — Foi à frase mais difícil que já dissera na vida.

— Esta bem — Penny disse, pegando sua mão. — Podemos dançar amanha.

— Não, Penny, não podemos. Eu... eu não posso vir aqui de novo.

—Manse não a quer aqui, não é? — Randail Baker grunhiu.

— Não, não é isso... — Bella parou. Estava cansada de defender as pessoas quando elas obviamente não mereciam. Não mentiria para as crianças, muito menos para favorecer Manse. — Não, ele não quer.

— Por que não? — Rose agora estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

— Porque a senhorita não deixou o bastardo levantar a sua saia, não é? — Matthew Radley tirou um cigarro do bolso.

Ela ruborizou.

— Não deveria dizer essas coisas, Matthew.

— Todos nos sabemos, Srta. Bella. — Molly se aproximou. — O Duque nunca passou tanto tempo aqui como desde que a senhorita apareceu. — Os lábios da menina tremiam. — E agora ele esta obrigando a senhorita a ir embora.

— Deveríamos trancar Manse na masmorra com os ratos.

A sugestão de Matthew foi recebida com aplausos das crianças. E Bella compreendia o sentimento, mas planos de vingança somente serviriam para diminuir o pouco tempo que ela tinha para as despedidas. E ela sabia que Manse viria busca-la, caso se demorasse.

— Infelizmente, Matthew, vocês são crianças, eu sou uma mulher, e ele é um Duque. E não temos uma masmorra. Penny, por que não pega um livro, e eu lerei uma ultima historia para vocês?

— Nos temos uma masmorra — Thomas Kinnett afirmou. — Com algemas e tudo o mais. E temos ratos, também.

— Do que estão falando?

Penny a puxou em direção as escadas que levavam ao porão.

— Venha. Vamos lhe mostrar.

O que quer que eles pensavam ter visto, o fato e que parecia importante para eles. E se Manse e outros membros do conselho tivessem montado uma terrível camará de horrores, ela poderia alertar as autoridades e talvez impedir a demolição do lugar. Mesmo sendo notoriamente mau, não parecia fazer o estilo do duque manter masmorras, mas no momento ela estava com tanta raiva que poderia ate acreditar que ele seria capaz disso.

O porão estava cheio de velhas camas e suprimentos, como sacos de farinha, barris com macas e coisas do tipo.

No meio da umidade, sem janelas, aquilo de fato parecia uma masmorra.

— Sim, e bastante assustador — ela concordou, para não ferir os sentimentos das crianças.

— Não é aqui, Srta. Bella— Randall disse com um sorriso de superioridade. — É mais adiante.

Juntos, ele, Matthew e Adam Henson, outro dos garotos mais velhos, afastaram uma das camas. Logo que a poeira assentou, ela viu uma porta na parede que antes estivera encoberta. Randall a abriu enquanto Molly providenciava numa vela. Dentro, um novo lance de escada levava a outra porta.

— Randall, deixe-me ir à frente — disse ela, erguendo a vela.

— Mas tem aranhas — disse Rose. Aranhas!

— Certo, mas tome cuidado — advertiu, permitindo que Randall a precedesse.

Rindo, ele abriu a pesada porta. Logo que entrou, percebeu que o lugar era minúsculo.

— Uma cela para soldados, imagino — murmurou Bella.

Algemas e correntes estavam penduradas em uma das paredes. Um banco pequeno e um balde eram a única mobília, alem de um par de castiçais de cada lado da porta.

— Viu? — Thomas perguntou. — Podemos trancar lorde Manse aqui e ninguém nunca saberá.

— E um pensamento bastante agradável, meus queridos, e eu o aprecio, mas sequestrar um nobre não e uma boa ideia.

— Mas se nos fizermos com que ele fique aqui, a senhorita pode continuar nos visitando todos os dias. — Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto de Penny.

O irmão dela, Willy, colocou o bracinho magro em volta de seu ombro.

— Não chore, Penny.

— Mas eu quero aprender a ler.

— Sim, eu também — disse Randall. — E eu ouvi o Duque dizer para a Sra. Natham que ele queria derrubar este lugar e acabar com a gente.

— E ele não pode derrubar o prédio se estiver trancado aqui embaixo, não é? —indagou Matthew.

Bella olhou para os meninos. Eles estavam apenas repetindo um comentário. Não tinham ideia de que o marques pretendia mesmo demolir o prédio.

— Esta tentada, não e, Srta. Bella? — Randall perguntou em voz baixa. — Podemos fazer um acordo. Prometa retornar aqui dentro de alguns dias, e nos prometemos que não terá de se preocupar mais com Manse.

O coração de Bella disparou. Saint a alertara de que alguns dos órfãos já eram pequenos bandidos, mas nem ele tinha ideia de como alguns reagiriam caso se sentissem ameaçados. Mesmo que ela tentasse tirar-lhes a ideia da cabeça, uma vez que fosse embora, nada impediria que tentassem trancar o duque ali. Alguém poderia sair ferido, ou pior. E se conseguissem prender Saint, não poderiam deixa-lo sair. Sequestrar um nobre, mesmo um com uma reputação como a de Manse, era um crime punido com a forca e Deus ele era um duque.

Por outro lado, se Saint fosse forcado a ter um contato mais próximo com as crianças, se visse como precisavam de alguém que cuidasse delas, como tinham necessidade de fazer parte da família que constituíam ali no orfanato, talvez mudasse de ideia. E talvez aprendesse o que era ser um cavalheiro, um homem, no melhor sentido da palavra. Oh, aquilo era insano! Se virasse as costas ou tentasse alertar Manse, as crianças se encontrariam em uma situação ainda pior do que antes de sua chegada ao orfanato. Porem, se mantivesse o controle da situação, fizesse as regras e conduzisse a trama, talvez, apenas talvez, pudesse salvar a todos. E ate mesmo fazer alguma diferença.

— Esta bem — disse, sentando-se no banquinho. — Todos vão ter de concordar com isso. E todos tem de concordar que eu estou no comando. O que eu disser, será feito. De acordo?

— Sim, capita! — respondeu Matthew.

— Certo. Precisamos agir com rapidez.

— Ótimo! Matthew juntos com os outros garotos coloquem um cama aqui, as meninas peguem alguns lençóis para cama. Vão, agora!

— Sim, capita!

* * *

Saint andava de um lado para o outro no vestíbulo. Deveria ter dado a Bella apenas cinco minutos para pegar os livros e sair. Porem, aparentemente, as lagrimas de Isabella Swan eram o seu calcanhar de Aquiles, e agora tudo o que podia fazer era consultar seu relógio a cada dois minutos e praguejar.

— Ela acha que sou desprezível — resmungou. — Minha presença a faz se sentir mal. Ela me odeia.

Ninguém dissera algo assim para ele e se safara depois.

Consultou o relógio mais uma vez. Dois minutos haviam se passado. Se Bella não aparecesse logo, iria busca-la. Guardou o relógio. Para que esperar?

— Saint?

Ele se virou. Bella estava parada junto a escada, com o rosto vermelho e o peito arfando.

— Pegue seus livros. O tempo já se esgotou. Ela não se moveu.

— Eu estive pensando...

Saint se encheu de suspeitas. Bella não parecia incapacitada pelas lagrimas, como ele esperara; tampouco estava implorando que a deixasse continuar ensinando os órfãos, nem que interrompesse os planos de destruição daquele maldito lugar.

— No que? — ele perguntou.

— Em como... me disse que... nunca fazia nada de graça.

Isabella estava nervosa, e isso não era tudo. Ele podia praticamente sentir a tensão no ar.

— E?

Ela tossiu.

— Estava pensando em qual seria o preço que cobraria para manter o orfanato aberto.

Saint não sobrevivera tanto tempo sendo um tolo.

O anjo tinha algum plano. Por outro lado, se isso envolvesse uma maior intimidade entre ambos, ele estava disposto a concordar. Ainda assim...

— Pensei que eu a fizesse se sentir mal e que me odiava.

— Sim, bem, eu estava com raiva.

— E não esta mais? — Ele nem tentou disfarçar o ceticismo na voz.

— Não entendo como pode fechar o orfanato. Sua mãe...

— Pelo amor de Deus! — ele a interrompeu. — Se estamos falando em sedução, não mencione minha mãe.

— Desculpe — disse ela, nervosa. —- Tudo isso e novo para mim.

— Isso o que?

— Vai... me obrigar a dizer?

Ele caminhou ate Isabella, não mais com pressa para vê-la longe dali.

— Sim — respondeu e a beijou.

Isabella pretendia fazê-lo prometer coisas, sem duvida e se ela fizesse tudo da maneira certa, concordaria com o que dissesse. Claro que também escutaria com muita atenção a maneira como ela formularia os pedidos. A longa experiência o ensinara que existia mais de uma forma de levar uma mulher para a cama, e mais de um modo de se livrar de um orfanato.

Levantou a cabeça, mas Isabella puxou seu rosto para baixo para um novo beijo.

Imediatamente, ele a pressionou contra seu corpo excitado.

— Você ainda tem de dizer, Isabella Marie — ele murmurou. As malditas salas de aula eram o lugar mais próximo e privado no qual ele conseguia pensar. As portas não tinham trancas, mas os garotos achavam que ela tinha ido embora. — Vamos, diga.

— Eu... — ela começou, ofegante, o olhar preso aos seus lábios. — Quero saber se deixaria de lado o plano de derrubar o orfanato se... se eu...

— Se me receber em seu corpo — ele sussurrou, soltando os cabelos dela. Ondas de fios sedosos com aroma de limão caíram sobre suas mãos.

— Sim.

Saint sacudiu a cabeça, tirando mais um grampo.

— Precisa dizer.

Ruborizada, com os lábios inchados por causa de seus beijos e os seios pressionados contra seu peito, o anjo murmurou:

— Se eu receber você em meu corpo.

— Temos um acordo, Isabella.

— Não aqui. — Bella gemeu quando sentiu os dedos de Saint nos seios. — As crianças...

— O que acha de suas salas de aula? — Ele capturou-lhe os lábios outra vez, ciente de que normalmente não reagia assim. Claro, vinha sofrendo por quase três semanas, mas esse desejo era novo. Era um desejo por Bella, e não por qualquer mulher.

— Não. Oh, Saint! Algo mais privado. Por favor?

— A sala de reuniões do conselho.

— O porão — ela sugeriu.

— Certo — concordou Saint, pegando-a pela mão e puxando-a para a escada. Um lugar cheio de poeira lhe parecia perfeito naquele momento.

— Mas meu cabelo esta solto...

— Iremos pelos fundos, ninguém nos vera.

Por ter sido um alojamento de soldados, havia duas escadas que levavam ao porão: as que saiam da cozinha, e as do velho escritório. Saint agarrou um lampião e abriu a porta do escritório.

— Tem certeza de que aqui não serve? — perguntou, beijando-a. Felizmente ela concordara em ceder, porque ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo mais seria capaz de manter as mãos afastadas daquela mulher sem ficar louco.

— As janelas — ela disse.

— Vou fazer você gritar de prazer — murmurou ele contra os lábios de Bella.

Caso se detivessem ali por mais tempo, ele, que sempre se orgulhara de seu autocontrole, não seria mais capaz de andar. Pegou-a pela mão de novo e a conduziu pela escada.

Assim que chegaram ao porão, Saint a pressionou contra a parede de pedra, tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo ardente. Por fim, estavam sozinhos, sem ninguém para interrompe-los pelo menos por uma hora, ate que as crianças começassem a fazer os preparativos para o almoço.

— Isabella... — Ele gemeu, beijando-a no pescoço.

—Sinto muito, Saint — ela murmurou.

— Sente pelo que?

— É para o seu próprio bem.

— O que...

Passos soaram atrás dele, e Saint sentiu algo atingi-lo na nuca. Conseguiu praguejar antes de cair desmaiado.

* * *

 ** _Olá meus queridos leitores, como vocês estão?_**

 ** _Vocês gostaram?_**

 ** _Oh Meu Deus a Bella sequestrou o nosso Saint 0_0 E agora? kkkk_**

 ** _Algo me diz que ele não vai ficar muito feliz. E vocês o que acham?_**

 ** _Bom, estou amando os comentários me deixam muito feliz e inspirada para continuar a nossa historia._**

 ** _Comentem e me digam o que acharam!_**

 ** _Beijos!_**


	10. Capítulo - 8

**— _Vou fazer você gritar de prazer — murmurou ele contra os lábios de Bella._**

 ** _Caso se detivessem ali por mais tempo, ele, que sempre se orgulhara de seu autocontrole, não seria mais capaz de andar. Pegou-a pela mão de novo e a conduziu pela escada._**

 ** _Assim que chegaram ao porão, Saint a pressionou contra a parede de pedra, tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo ardente. Por fim, estavam sozinhos, sem ninguém para interrompe-los pelo menos por uma hora, ate que as crianças começassem a fazer_**

 ** _os preparativos para o almoço._**

 **— _Isabella... — Ele gemeu, beijando-a no pescoço._**

 **— _Sinto muito, Saint — ela murmurou._**

 **— _Sente pelo que?_**

 **— _É para o seu próprio bem._**

 **— _O que..._**

 ** _Passos soaram atrás dele, e Saint sentiu algo atingi-lo na nuca. Conseguiu praguejar antes de cair desmaiado_.**

Isabella viu o Duque cair aos seus pés.

Não conseguia se mover, nem falar, nem pensar em nada.

Não podiam mudar os planos agora. No entanto, o calor que Saint provocara em seu corpo tinha despertado algo em seu intimo, e ela quase desejou que estivessem sozinhos no porão e que ele cumprisse a promessa de fazê-la gritar de prazer.

Randall abaixou o pedaço de pau.

— Venho esperando por isso ha um ano.

Livrando-se de seu nervosismo, excitação e estupor, Bella caiu de joelhos.

— Ele ainda esta respirando — constatou, aliviada.

— Pena que ainda respire — Randall disse. — Vamos prende-lo na masmorra antes que Nelly venha aqui embaixo pegar macas.

— Nelly? — Bella repetiu, afastando os cabelos da testa de Saint enquanto meia dúzia de crianças se materializava a sua volta. Um fio de sangue escorria atrás de sua orelha. Ele parecia tão... inocente, com o rosto relaxado e sem a expressão cínica no rosto. Inocente e bonito. O homem mais bonito que ela já vira.

— Uma das ajudantes da cozinheira. Vamos, garotos. Levantem-no para não deixarmos marcas no chão.

Randall parecia saber bastante sobre sequestros. Bella ficou em pé, enquanto seis garotos mais velhos agarravam pernas, braços e a cintura de Manse, erguendo-o do chão.

— Cuidado com ele — Bella recomendou, erguendo a vela para guia-los ate a porta estreita e meio escondida.

— A senhorita diz isso agora — Matthew grunhiu. — Imagine o que ele estaria fazendo com a gente se estivesse acordado!

Isabella estremeceu. Saint ficaria furioso. De acordo com boatos, ele matara pessoas em duelos em nome de sua honra; o que estavam fazendo com certeza era mais grave do que isso.

Eles tinham colocado uma cama e um colchão decente e cobertas limpas em um canto do aposento. Tinham também retirado às aranhas e teias e arranjado dois lampiões.

Os meninos jogaram Manse sobre a cama com menos cuidado do que ela gostaria.

O duque praguejou por entre os dentes.

— Credo! Vamos colocar as correntes! — Adam Hensol exclamou, dando, um passo para trás.

— Esperem! Não o machuquem.

— Tarde demais, Srta. Bella. Ele vai mandar todos nos para a cadeia ou nos enviar para a Austrália.

— Ou vai nos enforcar — Randall acrescentou, pronto para colocar as algemas.

— Pelo menos vocês tem a chave disso? — perguntou ela.

— Temos. E a da porta.

— Por favor, me deem as duas. Matthew obedientemente as entregou a Bella, que as colocou no bolso, sentando-se no banquinho. Deus! O que ela estava fazendo? Raptar um duque era mais que insano. Por outro lado, sem o seu envolvimento, Randall e os outros meninos poderiam ter escolhido uma solução mais permanente e mortal para o problema com Manse. Estando em posse das chaves, ela ao menos o protegeria um pouco.

— Ele esta acordando — Adam anunciou.

— Muito bem, todos para fora. Não quero que ele saiba quem o atacou. E fechem as portas, mas deixem uma vela na escada. Não façam nem digam nada fora do habitual.

Randall riu.

— Vamos acabar tornando a senhorita uma criminosa.

Ela parecia não precisar de ajuda alguma nisso.

— Vão, depressa!

Segundos depois que eles tinham fechado a porta, Saint despertou. Com um grunhido baixo, começou a se mexer.

— Você esta bem? — perguntou Bella. A voz tremia quase tanto quanto suas mãos.

— Que diabos aconteceu? — Ele colocou a mão na testa e, ao retira-la, viu-a cheia de sangue.

— É uma longa historia. Precisa de assistência medica? — Eles não poderiam chamar um medico, e claro, a não ser que o ferimento fosse grave demais. Se pressionada, ela provavelmente conseguiria costurar o corte.

— Não. Preciso de uma pistola. Quem me atacou? — Devagar, ele se ergueu. Olhou ao redor antes de se voltar para ela.

— Não posso lhe dizer isso. Saint...

— Onde estamos? Você esta machucada?

—- Eu estou bem. Preciso...

Apoiando uma das mãos na parede, Saint se levantou.

— Não se preocupe, Isabella. Vou tirar nos dois daqui.

Oh, Deus! Agora ele queria ser um cavalheiro.

— Saint, você não entendeu. Eu não sou uma prisioneira. Você é o prisioneiro.

Ela o observou vagarosamente absorver o que dissera. Então, ele tentou agarra-la, mas a corrente tirou seu equilíbrio, e ele caiu de joelhos.

— Pare com isso! Vai acabar se machucando! — Bella se afastou rapidamente. O vestido estava arruinado, mas se Saint conseguisse colocar as mãos nela, suas roupas seriam a menor de suas preocupações.

As chaves caíram de seu bolso com um ruído. Bella notou que Saint tentava pega-las, mas a corrente era curta demais.

— Dê-me essas malditas chaves!

Bella compreendeu que aquele era o Manse que todos temiam, o homem sem civilidade. E ela conseguira despertar nele o dragão.

— Acalme-se — ela ordenou, afastando-se ainda mais, apesar de ele não ter como alcança-la.

Os olhos de Saint brilhavam com fúria.

— Acalmar-me? Estou acorrentado a uma parede, Deus sabe onde, e...

— Estamos no porão do orfanato — ela o interrompeu. — A velha masmorra, suponho. — Ela colocou as chaves no bolso.

— Por que fui acorrentado a uma parede no porão deste maldito orfanato, Isabella? — ele perguntou, em um grunhido baixo e perigoso. — E quem me atingiu?

Ele obviamente não estava sendo capaz de raciocinar direito naquele momento.

— Acho que deve se acalmar um pouco, Saint — ela sugeriu, desejando que a voz parasse de tremer. — Vou buscar água e um pano para fazermos uma atadura em sua cabeça.

Ele tentou ir ate onde a corrente permitia.

— Não vai me deixar aqui! Diabos, Bella, isso é ridículo! Dê-me aquelas chaves. Agora!

— Não posso fazer isso. E não vou deixa-lo. Voltarei em poucos minutos.

Ele a encarou de forma assustadora.

— Se não me der às chaves agora, e melhor esperar que eu nunca saia daqui. Porque a primeira pessoa de quem irei atrás será você.

Bella engoliu em seco.

— Se quiser sair daqui, e melhor não dizer tais coisas. — Ela saiu e fechou a porta.

* * *

Saint ficou parado vendo Isabella fechar a porta. Então, ouviu o som de passos subindo a escada. Uma segunda porta rangeu ao abrir e depois foi fechada, deixando-o no mais profundo silencio.

Ele se levantou, tentando ouvir algum ruído. Nada. A poeira cobria suas roupas.

Havia pó ate dentro de sua boca. Cuspiu no chão, voltou para a cama e se sentou.

Apesar de Isabella não querer envolver os órfãos, sabia que eles tinham participado.

Tinham colocado uma corrente em sua perna, acima do tornozelo. Apertado e enferrujado, o grilhão estava destruindo o couro de suas botas caríssimas.

Experimentou puxar a corrente da parede, mas ela não cedeu. Examinou elo a elo.

Tudo perfeito e solido, como se tivesse sido instalado na semana anterior, e não um século atrás.

Tentou se ajeitar da melhor maneira possível na cama, cruzando as pernas.

Começou a verificar o que tinha nos bolsos. Algum dinheiro, um lenço, o relógio e um botão, que talvez fosse de um vestido de Tanya.

Passou os dedos na testa ferida. Fora um completo idiota! Por que acreditara que Bella queria mesmo se deitar com ele? Porque quisera acreditar, era a resposta. Ele a subestimara.

— Maldição — grunhiu. Sacudiu com raiva a corrente, conseguindo com isso apenas um corte no dedo.

Qualquer que fosse a lição que Isabella pretendia ensinar-lhe, seria perda de tempo.

Nenhuma garota o superaria. Precisava descobrir um modo de sair dali. E a vingança, no que se referia a Bella, seria doce e levaria muito, muito tempo.

Se não fosse pelo relógio de bolso, ele acharia que mais de trinta e sete minutos tinham se passado antes que a porta do topo da escada de oito degraus rangesse ao ser aberta de novo. Levantou-se e se encostou a parede. A chave girou na porta. Talvez Isabella se esquecesse de qual era o tamanho da corrente e se colocasse em uma posição favorável a ele.

— Saint? — ela chamou em voz baixa.

Ele não respondeu, avaliando a distancia entre o fim de seu alcance e a porta.

Quem tinha construído a masmorra quisera se assegurar de que ninguém sairia dali, a não ser que fosse devidamente libertado.

— Estou feliz que tenha se acalmado um pouco — ela se aventurou, com o rosto ruborizado e a expressão nervosa. Tentara tirar a poeira de seu vestido e arrumar o cabelo, sem muito sucesso. — Vai me escutar agora?

— Vou adorar ouvir como levar uma paulada na cabeça e ser raptado foi para o meu próprio bem.

— Lady Denali me disse um dia que você era tão mau que não precisava ser bom.

Tanya era mais inteligente do que ele julgara.

— E você não concorda, é isso?

— Não concordo. — Ela saiu brevemente e voltou com uma bandeja. — Água e um pano, como prometi.

Saint continuou observando, curioso para saber como ela pretendia entregar-lhe aquilo sem invadir sua área de alcance. Preparou-se para se mover caso ela cometesse um erro.

Isabella colocou a bandeja no chão. Voltou a sair e retornou com uma vassoura, usando-a para empurrar a bandeja ate ele.

— Por acaso, já fez isso antes? — ele perguntou.

— Claro que não.

— Quando eu disse que pretendia ser o seu primeiro homem, não era isso o que eu tinha em mente.

Bella ruborizou. Olhou para fora, sussurrou algo para alguém e então fechou a porta.

— Entendo que esteja bravo — ela disse, sentando-se no banquinho. — Você esta ferido, e alguém lhe tirou a liberdade, tudo contra a sua vontade.

— Não alguém — ele a corrigiu. — Você.

— Bem, alguém tinha de fazer isso. Saint franziu a testa.

— Prossiga com esse seu discurso, Isabella.

— Muito bem. Eu tirei a sua liberdade antes que você pudesse tirar algo de mim.

— A sua virgindade? — ele indagou com cinismo. — Você a ofereceu a mim.

— Não fiz isso. Foi apenas um artifício. Você estava tentando me afastar das crianças e acabar com a minha chance de fazer algo útil na vida, de fazer alguma diferença. Você é igualzinho aos outros homens em minha vida.

— Não sou.

— É sim. Jacob me manda conversar com velhos horríveis que me acham charmosa. Ele não se importa que eu seja obrigada a mentir para eles, fazendo-os pensar que os acho muito interessantes, ou então me obriga a ir a estúpidos chás chamados de políticos, e isso me deixa nervosa. E você... você é pior. Deixou-me vir ao orfanato porque imaginou que logo estaria erguendo as minhas saias. E bonito, excitante e... muito atraente, mas tenho uma mente própria, sabia? Não me conhece, e tampouco conhece essas crianças que dependem de você para viver. Acha isso tudo apenas uma inconveniência.

O anjo certamente tinha uma cabeça pensante. Ele nunca imaginara, mas naquele momento não estava muito feliz com isso.

— Terminou?

— Ainda não. Agora, você tem todo o tempo do mundo. E alguém vai julgar se pode ou não voltar a sociedade. — Bella se levantou. — E pense nisso, lorde Manse. Se jamais reaparecer, alguém sentira sua falta? Alguém ama você para se importa? Acho que sabemos bem a resposta.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Saint.

Ela tinha razão.

Ninguém se importaria.

— Isabella, pense no que esta fazendo — ele disse, começando a perceber em que buraco se enfiara. — Se não me libertar agora, acha que será capaz de fazer isso algum dia?

Ela parou, com a mão na maçaneta.

—- Espero que sim. Você e muito inteligente. Acho que pode vir a ser um bom homem. Já e tempo de aprender alguma coisa.E Edward eu não vou desistir. Vou fazer você duvida de tudo que acha certo. Acredite no que eu estou lhe dizendo. Eu vou mudar você. Isabella saiu e naquele momento o Duque sentiu o medo se espalhar pelo corpo dele. Pois ele sabia que ela era a única mulher que seria capaz de fazer aquilo.

* * *

Bella fechou e trancou a porta, e então se encostou a ela para não cair. Jamais falara assim em toda a sua vida, e se sentia bem por finalmente dizer o que pensava.

Por outro lado, a situação a aterrorizava; nunca poderia permitir que o Duque fosse ferido, nem que punisse as crianças.

O encontro transcorrera melhor do que ela tinha esperado, considerando que não pensara no que falaria antes de ver-se diante dele. Eventualmente Saint poderia ate entender e apreciar suas tentativas de transforma-lo em um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Porem tinha suas duvidas. Um rapto não fazia parte das lições em que ela, Alice e Rosalie tinham pensado, mas ela faria de tudo para ele mudar. Ele tinha que mudar.

 _Oh Deus o que eu fiz!_

No andar de cima, ela deu outra aula de dança para as crianças antes de instruir os mais velhos, no momento em que todos eram chamados para o almoço.

— Vamos ter de alimentar o Duque? — Molly perguntou.

— Claro que sim. E sejam delicados com ele. O Duque não gosta de estar na masmorra, e nos devemos mostrar a ele como se importar com as pessoas.

— E se isso não der certo? — indagou Randall.

— Vai dar. — Bella procurou demonstrar uma confiança que não sentia. O plano não daria certo a não ser que Manse interagisse com os órfãos. — Ele provavelmente vai estar bravo no começo. Temos-nos de lhe mostrar modos melhores. Apenas se lembrem de como e importante o que estamos fazendo. Ninguém pode ir vê-lo sozinho. E eu ficarei com a chave da corrente. Se ele souber que vocês não a tem, não haverá razão para tentar tira-la com suas artimanhas.

— Parece que ha um modo mais fácil de lidar com isso. —- Randall tirou uma pequena faca do bolso.

— Não. Ter lorde Manse como um aliado e muito melhor do que tê-lo... morto. Prometam-me que nenhum de vocês ira machuca-lo.

— Quer uma promessa? De nos?

— Sim, quero. E espero que mantenham sua palavra. Randall enfiou a faca na coluna de madeira da cama.

— Esta bem. Prometemos.

O restante das crianças também prometeu, e por fim Bella conseguiu respirar de novo. Eles tinham lições para aprender, assim como Saint tinha as dele. E, por alguma razão, parecia que ela fora escolhida para essa tarefa. — Verei vocês amanha bem cedo. Boa sorte.

* * *

Quando Isabella chegou a casa de Alice, estava apenas vinte minutos atrasada.

Porem, não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que mais tempo se passara e de que alguém descobriria, somente olhando para ela, que raptara Manse e o estava mantendo prisioneiro no porão do orfanato.

—Bella, estávamos começando a nos preocupar com a sua demora! —Alice exclamou.

Ela forçou uma risada e foi ate o sofá dar um beijo no rosto de Rosalie. — Não estou tão atrasada.

— Não, mas normalmente é bastante pontual.

— Eu estava brincando com as crianças.

— E o seu vestido? Bella baixou o olhar. Tentara limpar o pó, que ainda permanecia em parte da saia e caia agora sobre o tapete.

— Oh, Deus! Suponho que deva brincar com menos entusiasmo da próxima vez.

— E seu cabelo? — Rosalie tocou nos fios que estavam fora do coque.

Droga.

— Algumas das meninas e eu brincamos de arrumar nossos cabelos. Esta assim tão desarrumado?

Alice riu.

— Mandarei Helena pentea-los antes de você sair. Elas conversaram sobre os acontecimentos da semana, como sempre faziam. Aos poucos, Bella começou a relaxar, apesar de não conseguir afastar a visão de Saint acorrentado e sozinho em uma

masmorra enquanto ela comia bolo, tomava chá e ria com as amigas.

— Como vai sua outra aula? — Alice perguntou.

— Que outra aula?

— Você sabe, Manse. Ou decidiu levar em conta o nosso conselho e escolher um aluno mais razoável?

— Não vi o Duque hoje — Bella mentiu. — E, devo confessar, ele e um desafio maior do que eu esperava.

— Então vai esquecer o Duque? — Rosalie pegou sua mão. — Não e que duvidemos de você, Bella. E que ele e tão...

— Horrível — Alice completou. — E perigoso.

— Pensei que a ideia era escolhermos alguém horrível — Isabella observou. — Você nos contou como Emmett era o pior homem de toda a Inglaterra, Rosalie. Pensei que tivesse sido essa a razão por tê-lo escolhido.

— Eu sei. — Ela sorriu meio sem jeito. — Eu tinha razoes pessoais para querer lhe ensinar uma lição. Vocês sabem disso. Mas você não tem essa ligação com Manse.

Ela tinha agora.

— Em todo caso — disse Bella—, estou determinada a ensina-lo a ser um cavalheiro. Pensem quantas damas virtuosas eu estarei salvando.

— Apenas se proteja — aconselhou Alice. — Seja cuidadosa. Prometa-nos isso.

— Prometo — Isabella disse, começando a concluir que Saint tinha mais influencia sobre ela do que o contrario. Ela nunca fora capaz de mentir tão bem. — Terei cuidado.

— Muito bem. — Alice riu antes de falar. — Porem, acho que a única maneira do duque prestar atenção nas suas aulas e se você estiver despida. Para mim ele é um caso perdido.

— Acho que em tem razão Alice. Ele só notaria algo assim. Não sei o que seria mais improvável a Bella tirando as roupas na frente do duque ou ele virar um homem bom— Rosalie murmurou rindo.

Bella sentiu o rosto ficar todo vermelho com o comentário.

— Meninas! Eeeu nnuncaa fariaaa issoo e..

— Nos sabemos Bella. — Interrompeu Rosalie — Você é pura e muito inocente para fazer algo assim. Você é nossa doce Bella. Desculpe por falar de assuntos tão indecorosos com você.

— Rosalie estar certa, Bells. Entre a gente você sempre foi a mais inocente e doce. Você nuca faria isso. Desculpe se deixamos você sem graça com tal assunto. — Alice esticou a mão para pegar a sua. — Sabemos que você é muito delicada.

Bella olhou para as amigas chocadas.

 _Por Deus, se elas soubessem dos beijos que ela e o duque trocaram não falariam isso._

Mas o comentário das amigas a incomodou, ela não era tão inocente feito elas pensavam. Claro que ela não ia tirar a roupa na frente do Duque, mas não era algo assim tão absurdo.

Hoje mesmo quase que aconteceu e não só ela estaria nua se tivesse continuado.

Ela não era uma puritana e ele definitivamente ia prestar muita atenção no que ela ia falar caso ela tirasse as roupas. Não que fosse fazer isso. Não por ser puritana, se fosse ela não teria o seduzido para que conseguisse sequestra ele, não o teria beijado.

O calor se espalhou pelo corpo dela ao pensar nos beijos na voz dele, no cheiro e...

—Bom vamos esquecer esse comentário absurdo e se você quer tentar vamos estar do seu lado — a voz de Alice a trousse a realidade. — E se precisa de uma distração hoje, dançarei com seu irmão.

— Hoje?

— O baile dos Sweeney, querida. Ate Manse foi convidado, pelo que ouvi dizer.

Bella sentiu um frio no estomago.

Ela pretendera passar no orfanato antes do baile para verificar se Edward estava bem, mas quando voltou para casa e se trocou, Jacob estava caminhando de um lado para o outro no vestíbulo.

— Céus! Você esta querendo que sejamos os primeiros chegar? — ela indagou.

— Isso mesmo — retrucou ele, pegando o braço da mãe e a ajudando a descer a escada. — Faz uma semana que estou tentando conversar com lorde Sweeney. Ele passou um bom tempo na índia, também. Não vejo uma chance melhor para recruta-lo.

Ele ate pode me conseguir uma audiência com Wellington.

— E o que mamãe e eu devemos fazer enquanto você estiver recrutando?

Jacob a olhou como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana que subitamente ganhara a capacidade de falar.

— Vocês vão conversar com lady Sweeney, é claro. Por um momento, Bella pensou em contar que tinha um duque arrogante e rude trancado em uma masmorra, e que havia uma corrente sobrando para outro ocupante, em vez disso, sorriu.

— Farei o melhor possível.

* * *

Saint não conseguia enxergar os ponteiros do relógio. Achava que eram as primeiras horas da manha, apesar de basear sua conclusão no ronco de fome de seu estomago e na necessidade de fazer a barba.

Tampouco sabia por quanto tempo estivera acordado, mas parecia que durante horas. O pouco sono que conseguira ter fora interrompido por sonhos agitados, nos quais ele se vingava no corpo de Isabella Marie Swan diversas vezes, ate que acordara excitado e dolorido.

—- Idiota — murmurou. Ela planejara seu rapto, e ele ainda continuava desejando-a.

Por algum tempo, pensou no que ela dissera, sobre as consequências caso nunca mais reaparecesse na sociedade. Os criados estavam acostumados aos seus sumiços inexplicáveis por vários dias, e ele acabara de aparecer no Parlamento. Portanto, ninguém sentiria sua ausência durante semanas. Por causa de Isabella, ele se encontrava sem amantes, e assim nenhuma mulher lamentaria sua falta em uma cama fria.

Quanto aos amigos, Saint realmente não tinha mais nenhum. Enquanto os que ele tivera haviam tomado outro rumo e se casado ou morrido por causa dos maus hábitos, ele se afundara cada vez mais na escuridão de Londres. E nem mesmo isso era tão escuro quanto aquela prisão se tornara quando a ultima vela tinha se apagado. Era isso. Ninguém sentiria a sua fala.

Estremeceu.

Não tinha medo de morrer; alias, surpreendia-se por ter vivido tanto tempo. Mas a ideia de ser completamente esquecido o aborrecia. Ninguém choraria sua morte, ninguém se perguntaria o que tinha acontecido.

Ao ouvir a porta ranger, ele se sentou no colchão. Um momento depois, viu uma luz surgir no vão da entrada. Uma chave girou na fechadura e a porta foi aberta. Um instante se passou antes que ele conseguisse visualizar Bella atrás da luz.

— Oh, lamento sobre as velas! — ela exclamou. — Achei...

— Estas acomodações são bem ruins — ele a interrompeu. — Não suponho que tenha trazido café, certo? Ou o jornal?

Saint ouviu a voz de um menino do outro lado da porta, praguejando. Pelo menos ele tinha impressionado alguém.

— Trouxe café — anunciou Bella, colocando a vela em um canto. — E pão com manteiga e uma laranja.

— Pelo menos, não poupou despesas para assegurar meu conforto.

Ela foi ate a porta e pegou a bandeja. Colocou-a no chão a empurrou com a vassoura. Saint estava com fome de mais para reclamar de alguma coisa, e puxou a bandeja para perto dele.

— Não comeu nada ontem à noite? — Bella perguntou, sentando-se no banquinho.

— Alguém abriu a porta e jogou uma batata crua em minha cabeça, se e isso o que quer saber. Decidi guarda-la para mais tarde.

— Oh, lamento muito — ela disse, observando-o comer.

— Isabella, se lamenta mesmo, deixe-me ir. Se não vai fazer isso, então pelo amor de Deus pare de se desculpar.

— Sim, tem razão. Acho que estou apenas tentando dar um bom exemplo.

— Para mim? — Saint parou de falar enquanto mastigava o pão. — Você tem um método estranho de ensinar boas maneiras.

— Pelo menos, eu conto com a sua atenção.

— Já contava com a minha atenção antes.

— Por causa da minha aparência. Mas agora você tem de me ouvir. Então, sobre o que vamos conversar?

— Sobre a sua sentença de prisão? — ele sugeriu. Bella empalideceu.

— Tenho certeza de que chegaremos a algum tipo de acordo — murmurou após um longo momento. — Afinal, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo para convencê-lo.

— E então, como você passou a noite? — perguntou ele.

— Fui ao baile dos Sweeney. Meu irmão atribui a sua ausência ao aviso dele para que se mantivesse longe de mim.

— Eu devia ter ouvido o conselho.

Bella ficou em silencio. Quando Saint ergueu os olhos e a flagrou observando-o, ela ruborizou e endireitou a saia.

— Quero propor um acordo. Eu lhe trarei uma cadeira, se você ler para algumas das crianças.

Ele poderia recusar, e claro, mas suas costas já estavam doendo por ter passado tanto tempo sentado no cochão duro.

— Uma cadeira confortável — retrucou. — Estofada.

— Em troca de uma cadeira confortável e estofada, você também ensinara as vogais a elas.

— Escrevendo na terra?

— Eu providenciarei uma lousa. E uma cartilha. Tendo terminado de comer, Saint se levantou e empurrou a bandeja com o pé.

— E outra vela.

— De acordo. — Ela se ergueu do banquinho.

— E uma pena que não goste de mim — lamentou, consciente de que algumas crianças estavam esperando por Bella do lado de fora —, porque eu apreciaria ter companhia agora.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Bella.

— Verei o que posso fazer a esse respeito. — Ela se virou e foi ate a porta. — Voltarei aqui antes de ir embora. Comporte-se com os pequeninos.

— Não é com eles que você deveria se preocupar. — Ele a fitou intensamente.

Mesmo tendo dito que não gostava dele, Saint sabia que a atraia. E ela não o deixara novamente sozinho no escuro, algo pelo que estava grato. Ainda assim, precisava apenas que ela cometesse um erro. E se Bella achava que ele não se aproveitaria disso, estava redondamente enganada.

— Agora, quem e você? A menininha revirou os olhos.

— Rose. E este é Peter, e aquele é Thomas. E temos de dizer ao senhor que não temos nenhuma chave.

Saint contraiu os lábios. Bella lhe enviara os bebes. Evidentemente decidira que aqueles eram os que tinham a menor probabilidade de ser machucados por ele.

— E não sabem nada sobre a minha cadeira, também.

— A Srta. Bella disse que o senhor tinha primeiro que mostrar boa fé. E então, vai me ensinar a ler?

O mais velho dos dois meninos, Peter, atirou um livro , de historias em sua direção e voltou correndo para um canto ao lado da porta.

Saint pegou o livro e o abriu.

— A Srta. Bella disse que eu deveria ler para vocês?

— Para ganhar uma cadeira — Thomas respondeu.

— E para gostar de nos — acrescentou Peter.

— Ah, para gostar de vocês? — Fazia sentido. Bella estava tentando convencê-lo a não destruir o orfanato fazendo com que ele conhecesse os órfãos. Queria suavizar seu coração; uma pena, já que ele não possuía um.

— Vamos começar?

Saint sentiu-se estranho ali junto das crianças, mas tinha de admitir que era melhor do que ficar sozinho na masmorra.

— Estão gostando? — A voz de Bella soou da porta. — O Duque e um bom contador de historias? Rose meneou a cabeça, acenando que sim.

— Ele faz com que os pedaços assustadores fiquem ainda mais assustadores.

— Isso não me surpreende. —Isabella entrou na masmorra. — Esta na hora do almoço. Lembrem-se de que devem descer pela escada dos fundos e rodear o dormitório.

— Sim. E não devemos dizer nada sobre ele.

— Isso mesmo.

As crianças saíram correndo.

— Adorável — Saint observou. — Ensinando-os a ser criminosos na infância. Vai poupar o tempo deles mais tarde.

— Estou apenas pedindo que guardem um segredo em beneficio de todas as crianças daqui.

Saint fechou o livro e o colocou de lado.

— Esta apenas retardando o inevitável. Seria capaz de me matar, Isabella Marie?

— Não tenho intenção alguma de machuca-lo.

— Então este orfanato dará lugar a um dos parques do regente.

— Não se você mudar de ideia.

— Não vou mudar. Quem serão os meus próximos alunos?

— Apenas um. Eu. — Bella olhou na direção da porta. — Mas primeiro eu lhe prometi uma cadeira.

Ela se moveu para o lado enquanto Randall e Matthew entravam com uma pesada cadeira estofada, obviamente tirada da sala de reuniões do conselho. Atentos aos seus movimentos, eles colocaram a cadeira ao seu alcance.

— Ai esta bom. Empurrem um pouquinho mais, e ele poderá puxa-la.

— Sim, capitão — Matthew disse, rindo enquanto empurrava a cadeira.

Isabella desejou que os meninos não estivessem se divertindo com a situação, especialmente diante de Saint. A expressão do duque não se alterou, porem, e ele manteve o olhar nos dois rapazes ate que eles deixassem a masmorra, fechando a porta.

— Um dos membros do conselho me alertou que eu tornaria este lugar um covil de bandidos. Parece que você fez o trabalho primeiro.

— A cadeira e propriedade do orfanato. Apenas a mudamos de lugar.

De pé, Saint suspirou.

— Minhas costas doem demais para eu perder tempo discutindo semântica. — Sem aparente esforço, ele endireitou a cadeira e a colocou em um canto ao lado da cama.

Saint parecia cansado, desalinhado e precisando se barbear. Suas belas roupas estavam cobertas de sujeira, e ainda havia manchas em seu rosto. Era estranho, mas ele parecia ainda mais atraente do que antes. O verniz sumira, mas o homem sedutor que havia embaixo permanecia.

— Tentando tramar a próxima tortura? — ele perguntou, afundando na cadeira com um suspiro de alivio.

— Você precisa se barbear — disse ela, sentindo o rosto quente.

— Bem, tudo o que eu tenho para me barbear e meu relógio de bolso, e ele não serve.

— Vou pensar em algo. — Bella sentou-se no pequeno banco. — Acho que esta na hora de eu explicar minha posição aqui.

Ele fechou os olhos.

— Pensei que já tivesse feito isso. Estou aqui porque me coloquei entre você e sua única chance de fazer uma diferença no mundo.

— Rose vive aqui desde os dois anos, assim como Matthew. Molly, desde os três anos e meio. Este e o lar deles.

— Eles podem morar em outro orfanato. Um em que eu não seja o presidente do conselho. Você ate pode ser voluntaria lá, e salvar o mundo.

— Não é esse o ponto. Eles se tornaram irmãos, e você quer separa-los porque acha inconveniente estar aqui.

Os olhos verdes a fitaram.

— "Inconveniente" nem começa a descrever o que sinto, Isabella. Minha mãe e seus pequenos sem-teto. Era ridículo. Ela estava convencida de que eles lhe passariam uma doença horrível. O modo de mostrar coragem e convicção era inspeciona-los uma vez por mês. E quando contraiu sarampo, ela culpou os diabinhos, é claro. Mesmo assim, em seu testamento, eu tinha de cuidar do orfanato. Ela não teve tempo de mudar essa clausula. — Saint riu com amargura. — Os queridinhos a mataram, afinal, e agora ela os impingiu a mim.

O rancor de Saint pelo orfanato era maior do que ela imaginava. Isabella o observou por um longo momento.

— Eles não são diabinhos nem queridinhos, Saint. São apenas crianças, sem ninguém para cuidar deles.

Com dor no tornozelo, graças à pesada corrente, Saint fechou os olhos de novo.

— Eles tem você, Isabella. Porem, você tem vergonha de contar para as pessoas que esta aqui, não é?

— Não tenho vergonha. Isto não combina com as ideias de meu irmão quanto aos meus deveres. Por isso, tenho de manter segredo.

— Você já se perguntou alguma vez que bem fará as crianças ao ensina-las a dançar e a ler? Assim que elas completarem dezoito anos, sairão daqui. As garotas terminarão em algum lugar ruim, esperando por alguém que de a elas uma moeda em troca de levantar-lhes as saias. Não posso pensar em uma única utilidade para essa instrução que você quer lhes dar.

Isabella apertou as mãos, determinada a não deixar que ele percebesse como suas palavras a perturbavam.

— A dança e a leitura são apenas meios para um fim, Saint. Estou aqui para oferecer um pouco de bondade, para mostrar que o mundo inteiro não e povoado por homens arrogantes, egoístas e sem coração como você.

— Bravas palavras enquanto eu estou aqui preso a uma parede, minha querida. Talvez pudesse mostrar alguma bondade e me trazer comida.

Ele comera muito pouco pela manha e devia estar faminto.

— As crianças lhe trarão alguma coisa quando voltarem para a lição da tarde. — Ela se levantou. — Você tem afinal um coração?

— Se eu tiver um, você não vai me convencer disso aqui. — Ele se endireitou. — Se eu ensinar também as consoantes, você me mandaria lápis e papel?

— Claro.

Ela saiu de lá. Sabia que convencê-lo a manter o orfanato seria uma tarefa monumental sob quaisquer condições tê-lo trancado em uma cela tornava a situação ainda mais difícil. Pelo menos, ela ainda tinha uma coisa do seu lado. Tempo. Tempo e paciência.

E, esperava, uma grande dose de sorte.

Quando Isabella voltou à cela no final do dia, Saint não estava cooperativo como antes. Não podia culpa-lo; se tivesse ficado trancada em uma masmorra no escuro a noite inteira, ela estaria à beira da histeria. Providenciou uma vela para que ele não passasse de novo pelo transtorno da noite anterior. Ainda assim, odiava ter de deixa-lo ali. Voltou para casa, repetindo durante o caminho todo que o culpado por aquilo era ele mesmo.

* * *

 ** _Agora deixa eu agradecer._**

 ** _Meu amados leitores eu estou amando os comentários, quando eu leio as palavras de vocês fico muito feliz e dar muita espiração para continuar a nossa historia. E por causa disso aqui vai um presente. Vamos dar uma olhada no próximo capitulo._**

 ** _Espero que gostem!_**

* * *

 _— Meus cumprimentos à cozinheira — resmungou, tomando um gole de chá. Preferia que estivesse mais doce, mas não reclamaria._

 _— Obrigada — ela respondeu, sorrindo._

 _— Ah, foi você quem preparou o sanduíche e o chá?_

 _— Sim._

 _— Obrigado — disse ele, arriscando um sorriso. Devia estar parecendo um louco fugido de um hospício, estava morrendo de fome, e ela não sairá correndo, apavorada._

 _Isabella era bem mais corajosa do que tinha imaginado. Quando a viu caminhar ate a porta, levantou-se tão bruscamente que quase derrubou a travessa. — Já vai embora?_

 _— Não. Eu lhe trouxe outro presente. Dois, para ser exata._

 _— Um deles e, por acaso, uma chave? Ou talvez eles envolvam você se despindo?_

 _Ela ruborizou intensamente._

 _— Você não se encontra em uma posição que lhe permita dizer tais coisas._

 _— Estou acorrentado, não castrado. A não ser que seja essa a sua surpresa..._

 _— Primeiro, preciso pedir sua cooperação. Aquilo não parecia promissor. Saint engoliu o ultimo pedaço de sanduiche._

 _— Minha cooperação em que?_

 _— Preciso que se levante e coloque sua mão direita lá na parede._

 _Bella parecia nervosa. Saint apenas a fitou. — Agora, por favor._

 _Ele pensou em possíveis reações, mas acabou dispensando-as como inadequadas._

 _—Posso não estar em minha melhor forma, mas me permita assegurar-lhe, Isabella, que prefiro comer o meu próprio pé a permitir que você me algeme a essa parede. Ela empalideceu._

 _— Você não entendeu. E apenas por alguns minutos... enquanto eu faço a sua barba._

 _Bem. Aquilo era inesperado._

 _— Com medo de mim, Isabella?_

 _— E apenas precaução — ela retrucou, vencendo a distancia que os separava. Sem o casaco, com as mangas da camisa arregaçadas e a gravata suja, ele de alguma forma parecia ate mais másculo e viril do que antes. Isabella pensou que fazia três dias que não se tocavam. E da ultima vez que isso acontecera, ele a beijara com ardor enquanto começava a afastar seu vestido._

 _— Seus dedos estão tremendo — ele observou, abaixando a mão esquerda._

 _—Não precisa tornar isto tão difícil — disse Bella, parando diante dele e segurando-lhe a mão._

 _— Oh, preciso sim. — Saint abaixara a voz, que não passava de um sussurro. — Sei o que você quer._

 _—E o que eu quero? — ela perguntou, agora mais ousada por se sentir segura._

 _— Shhh... — Pressionando os dedos da mão esquerda no queixo de Saint para mante-lo parado, deslizou a afiada lamina por seu rosto. — Isto seria mais fácil se você não fosse tão alto — reclamou, suspirando._

 _— Use o banquinho — ele sugeriu._

 _Isabella obedeceu sem hesitar. Apenas quando subiu no banquinho percebeu por que Saint subitamente fora tão prestativo. Encontravam-se agora no mesmo nível, com os rostos muito próximos._

 _— Eu..._

 _Saint não a deixou falar. Capturou seus lábios em um beijo ardente e ensaboado._

 _Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era dar um passo para trás e sair de seu alcance._

 _Saber disso a fazia sentir-se... poderosa, mesmo que o beijo a deixasse sem fôlego, ansiando por coisas que não poderia dizer em voz alta._

 _Bella correspondeu, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos despenteados de Saint e ousadamente deslizando a língua por entre os dentes dele. Ao ouvi-lo gemer, uma sensação perturbadora percorreu sua espinha e provocou um calor entre suas coxas._

 _Oh, ele tinha razão! Havia tantas coisas que poderia fazer com ele, em vez de barbea-lo... Beijou-o de novo, com ardor. As algemas em volta dos pulsos dele rangeram_ _quando Saint tentou abraca-la. Ele lhe pertencia, e ela podia fazer o que quisesse com seu prisioneiro._

* * *

 ** _Queridos leitores, vocês gostaram?_**

 ** _O que foi essa ideia da Alice? 0_0 kkkkkkkk_**

 ** _Tadinha do nosso duque, ele tem coisas no seu passado que deixaram ele bem malvado._**

 ** _Será que a Bella vai achar o coração dele? Eu acho que sim, e vocês?_**

 ** _E a previa do próximo capitulo? 0_0_**

 ** _O QUE FOI ISSO GENTE?_**

 ** _Quero o Duque para mim com sabão e tudo!_**

 ** _Bem, comentem quero saber se gostaram._**

 ** _Beijos!_**


	11. Capítulo - 9

_**Meus queridos leitores, me perdoem!**_

 _ **10 chicotadas para essa autora que passou tanto tempo sem aparecer aqui.**_

 _ **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

 _ **Não me odeiem!**_ __

 _ **Vamos ler!**_

* * *

—Bella, você não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse! — Jacob colocou o cálice de vinho na mesa com tanta força que o liquido se espalhou pela toalha. Um criado imediatamente apareceu com um guardanapo e encheu outra vez o cálice.

— Eu já lhe disse que estou com dor de cabeça. — Ela mal tocara em seu jantar, e precisaria de sua forca no próximo confronto com Manse.

— Mesmo assim, eu apreciaria se fizesse o esforço de prestar atenção quando falo. Lorde Denali nos convidou para um jantar amanha. Aceitei em seu nome.

— Você...

— Aparentemente, lady Denali mencionou-me ao marido, e ela acha você charmosa. Por favor, esteja pronta na hora. Plimpton tem assediado lorde Denali, e essa talvez seja minha ultima oportunidade.

— Não prefere que mamãe vá em meu lugar? Ela e muito melhor nesse tipo de conversa do que eu. E...

— Não, eu quero que você vá comigo. Você é quem lady Denali conhece. — Jacob recomeçou a comer. — Graças a Deus eu a mandei conversar com ela naquele dia. Você parece ter causado uma boa impressão, afinal. Obrigado.

— Ha rumores de que lady Denali e aquele horroroso duque de Manse sejam amantes — a mãe comentou.

— Não mencione aquele patife na casa de Denali. Ele provavelmente teria um ataque, o que não me ajudaria em nada — disse Jacob.

— Mas você não se importa que eu faça amizade com lady Denali?

Jacob a olhou com cara feia.

— Ela é a razão de termos sido convidados.

— Mesmo que haja rumores de que ela tenha um amante e traia o marido? Achei que estivesse fazendo uma campanha pela moralidade.

— As pessoas gostam de dizer que apoiam a moralidade. E não vou dizer nada diferente. Manse tem estado atrás de você, também, se me lembro bem. Ou e você que anda atrás dele, apenas para me aborrecer?

— Nem uma coisa nem outra — respondeu friamente.

— Imagino por que as pessoas o toleram — disse a Sra. Swan.

— Provavelmente porque ele não finge ser o que não é— Bella retrucou.

— Se todos pudéssemos ter esse luxo... —Jacob suspirou. — São só mais algumas semanas, Bella. Por favor, vá comigo.

— Esta bem, Jacob.

Bella se retirou pouco depois. Ficou na biblioteca ate o irmão entrar no escritório e fechar a porta. Depois, seguiu discretamente ate o quarto dele.

Na penteadeira, encontrou a lamina de barbear, o creme e o pincel. Pegou tudo e envolveu em um lenço. Após escutar junto à porta por um momento, correu para próprio quarto. Colocou os itens sobre a cama e os observou.

Não poderia permitir que Manse tivesse acesso a lamina, o que significava que teria de barbea-lo. A masmorra estava equipada com algemas, mas seria necessário um incentivo para convencê-lo a coloca-las nos pulsos. E no que se referia a Saint, um incentivo seria oferecer seu corpo ou apontar-lhe uma pistola. Um arrepio a percorreu ao imaginar o que ele poderia pedir em troca. Porem, ele se lembraria de seu artifício anterior e não cairia outra vez em uma armadilha.

Teria de arranjar uma pistola. Contudo, como o marques sabia que ela jamais a usaria, um dos meninos precisaria aponta-la. Só de pensar em Randall ou Matthew com uma arma de fogo, ficava apavorada. Mas, claro, se Saint acreditasse que ela dera a arma para os meninos, não precisaria fornecer a eles a munição.

Bella sorriu. Pegaria uma das pistolas de Jacob, e Saint seria barbeado pela manha.

Talvez ela pudesse ate conseguir junto à cozinheira um bom pedaço do faisão servido no jantar para o café da manha do Duque.

Saint jogou outro papel amassado no balde. Já fizera esboços de Isabella, de se mesmo, de seus alunos. E lera tantas vezes o livro que Isabella lhe deixara que o tinha decorado, apesar de ser sobre etiqueta para damas. Se ela achara que o instruiria com aquilo, havia falhado, mas pelo menos ele rira um pouco.

Odiava ficar entediado. Já gastara muita energia em sua vida evitando isso. Como Isabella observara, no momento ele não tinha nada, exceto tempo. E isso acarretava outro problema, pois ele era obrigado a pensar.

Jogou outro papel amassado no balde. Mesmo com uma grande vela para seu uso pessoal, o silencio e a solidão da noite pareciam nunca acabar. Concentrar-se nos seus desconfortos físicos era mais fácil do que ficar cogitando se os criados tinham feito alguma coisa alem de apenas notar sua ausência por mais uma noite, e se alguém em Londres sentira sua falta.

Quanto aos desconfortos, eles estavam aumentando. Sua roupa estava suja, a pele parecia pegajosa, o tornozelo alternava momentos de dor com câimbra, e o rosto precisava urgentemente ser barbeado. Mas o pior de tudo e que ele se sentia solitário.

Ele, o duque de Manse, sentia-se solitário.

Passava a mão pelo rosto quando a porta se abriu. O aroma de limão invadiu o aposento e, antes que ela entrasse, Saint soube que era Isabella.

— Bom dia — ela disse.

— Bom dia. Espero que tenha trazido minha ração de pão e água.

— Na verdade, consegui um sanduiche de faisão e chá quente.

— E mesmo? E com o que tenho de concordar em troca disso?

— Com nada.

Um dos meninos entrou carregando a bandeja e a empurrou ate ele com o cabo da vassoura. Tentando não agir como um esfomeado, Saint se levantou, pegou seu café da manha e sentou-se na cadeira. Duas outras crianças substituíram as velas gastas por novas. Ao ouvir Isabella tossir, ele percebeu que estava comendo o sanduiche de maneira incivilizada.

— Meus cumprimentos à cozinheira — resmungou, tomando um gole de chá. Preferia que estivesse mais doce, mas não reclamaria.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu, sorrindo.

— Ah, foi você quem preparou o sanduiche e o chá?

— Sim.

— Obrigado — disse ele, arriscando um sorriso. Devia estar parecendo um louco fugido de um hospício, estava morrendo de fome, e ela não sairá correndo, apavorada.

Isabella era bem mais corajosa do que tinha imaginado. Quando a viu caminhar ate a porta, levantou-se tão bruscamente que quase derrubou a travessa. — Já vai embora?

— Não. Eu lhe trouxe outro presente. Dois, para ser exata.

— Um deles e, por acaso, uma chave? Ou talvez eles envolvam você se despindo?

Ela ruborizou intensamente.

— Você não se encontra em uma posição que lhe permita dizer tais coisas.

— Estou acorrentado, não castrado. A não ser que seja essa a sua surpresa.

Isabella riu e desapareceu atrás da porta por um momento, voltando com uma pequena mesa e Randall. Saint manteve a atenção no rapaz. Não podia provar nada, mas tinha certeza de que fora ele quem o atingira na cabeça.

— Primeiro, preciso pedir sua cooperação. Aquilo não parecia promissor. Saint engoliu o ultimo pedaço de sanduiche.

— Minha cooperação em que?

— Preciso que se levante e coloque sua mão direita lá na parede.

Bella parecia nervosa. Saint apenas a fitou. — Agora, por favor.

Ele pensou em possíveis reações, mas acabou dispensando-as como inadequadas.

—Posso não estar em minha melhor forma, mas me permita assegurar-lhe, Isabella, que prefiro comer o meu próprio pé a permitir que você me algeme a essa parede. Ela empalideceu.

— Você não entendeu. E apenas por alguns minutos... enquanto eu faço a sua barba.

Bem. Aquilo era inesperado. — Posso me barbear sozinho.

— Não vou lhe dar uma lamina, Saint.

— E eu não vejo razão para estar barbeado.

— Estou tentando despertar suas melhores qualidades, Creio que será mais fácil agir como um cavalheiro caso se pareça com um.

— Mas eu não sou um cavalheiro.

— Mesmo assim, por favor, coopere. Randall tirou uma pistola do cinto.

— Faca o que a Srta. Bella mandou, milorde.

— Hum... — Saint colocou a bandeja de lado e se levantou. — Suponho que ate o diabo poderia fingir ser um cavalheiro se alguém lhe apontasse uma pistola.

Isabella não pareceu surpresa ao ver a arma. Provavelmente ela dera a pistola ao garoto. Saint imaginou se ela teria ideia de quantas leis estava infringindo no decorrer daquela pequena experiência.

— É apenas uma precaução, Saint — ela disse com voz suave. — Por favor, faça o que estou lhe pedindo.

Ela respirou aliviada ao vê-lo dar um passo em direção à parede. Saint pós o pulso direito na algema e fechou-a com a outra mão. O olhar duro e frio que ele lhe lançou dizia que ela pagaria por aquilo. Bella voltou-se para Randall, notando a facilidade com que o garoto segurava a arma. Felizmente não estava carregada.

Prendendo a respiração, entrou na área de alcance de Saint. A mão esquerda dele ainda estava livre, e o Duque parecia tão bravo que ela não tinha certeza de que ele não a agarraria, mesmo sob a mira de uma pistola.

Bella poderia esquecer tudo aquilo e deixar que a barba crescesse ate os joelhos, mas seu argumento era serio. Queria vê-lo agir como um cavalheiro e, por tanto, ele precisava ter a aparência de um. Alem do mais, mesmo que ela mudasse de ideia agora,

ainda precisaria se aproximar para abrir a algema.

— Com medo de mim, Isabella?

— E apenas precaução — ela retrucou, vencendo a distancia que os separava. Sem o casaco, com as mangas da camisa arregaçadas e a gravata suja, ele de alguma forma parecia ate mais másculo e viril do que antes. Isabella pensou que fazia três dias que não se tocavam. E da ultima vez que isso acontecera, ele a beijara com ardor enquanto começava a afastar seu vestido.

— Seus dedos estão tremendo — ele observou, abaixando a mão esquerda.

— Tome cuidado, duque— avisou Randall.

—Não precisa tornar isto tão difícil — disse Bella, parando diante dele e segurando-lhe a mão.

— Oh, preciso sim. — Saint abaixara a voz, que não passava de um sussurro. — Sei o que você quer.

—E o que eu quero? — ela perguntou, agora mais ousada por se sentir segura.

Saint sorriu de leve e olhou para Randall,

— Mande o garoto sair. Não precisa mais dele agora.

Se ela tivesse bom-senso, não faria isso. Com Randall ali, porem, Saint nunca conversaria com ela sobre qualquer coisa seria ou importante. Alem disso, bem lá no fundo, ela queria uma desculpa para toca-lo outra vez. Voltou-se para o rapaz.

— Randall, esconda a pistola no porão, onde nenhuma criança possa acha-la. Você tem agora uma lição de leitura com a Sra. Aubry, não é?

— Sim. Não o liberte sem que eu esteja aqui.

— Claro que não. Você deve voltar em trinta minutos.

— Certo. — Randall saiu e fechou a porta.

— Tome cuidado com ele — Saint avisou. — Se você não fizer o que ele quiser, não ha nada que o impeça de trancar você também aqui dentro.

O encarou, surpresa.

— Esta preocupado comigo?

— Acho que você se encontra em uma situação mais perigosa do que imagina e que qualquer erro seu pode significar a minha morte.

— Você ameaçou tirar a casa dele. Como supôs que ele reagiria? Como qualquer um reagiria.

— Ainda não me convenceu. E, no momento, Isabella, você e preciosa para mim. — Saint sacudiu a algema.

— Portanto, tenha cuidado. Não quero acabar como um esqueleto no porão de um orfanato.

— Isso não vai acontecer.

— Isabella?

Ela ergueu o olhar e ruborizou de novo. Ninguém a fazia ruborizar como Saint. Provavelmente porque ninguém lhe dizia coisas que a faziam ter pensamentos com os quais não estava acostumada.

— Estava pensando em seu conselho, Saint. Vou manter isso em mente.

— Ótimo.

— E agora acho que precisa ser barbeado.

Respirando fundo, ela foi ate a pequena mesa. Felizmente escapara de casa antes que Jacob descobrisse que os utensílios de barbear haviam sumido. Sem duvida, ela o ouviria dizer que fora roubado quando voltasse para casa, e durante toda a noite com lorde e lady Denali.

— Oh, droga — resmungou, pondo o pincel de barbear na água com sabão.

— Eu disse que poderia me barbear.

— Não é isso. Estava apenas pensando em como será aborrecido meu compromisso desta noite.

— Conte-me a razão.

Bella aproximou o pincel do queixo dele.

— Por que quer saber?

— Por que não? Não tenho muito a fazer no momento, a não ser escutar suas historias.

— Meu irmão e eu fomos convidados para jantar com lorde e lady Denali.

— Não creio que possa enviar meus cumprimentos a Tânia, não é?

— Não. — Ela pós o pincel no queixo de Saint com mais forca que o necessário, espirrando espuma no rosto e no pescoço dele. — Desculpe.

— Não peça desculpas. Agora me diga por que não gosta da querida Tânia.

— Diga-me por que você gosta dela.

— Seios macios, pernas longas e uma disposição incrível para...

— Pare com isso! Ela é uma mulher casada!

Saint deu de ombros, e a algema bateu na parede de pedra.

— Levo os votos de casamento de Tânia tão a serio quanto ela. Quanto todos eles. Você não pode ser tão ingênua.

— Não considero ingênua a minha opinião. Gosto de pensar que e uma questão de honra.

— O que você diria se eu falasse a mesma coisa? Acho um absurdo os homens só pensarem nisso. — Ela bufou com raiva — Lord Adam é bonito, se eu segui-se sua lógica eu iria para cama com ele por esse motivo. Ele olhou para ela em choque.

Adam? O fodido Ruddick?

Que porra era aquela de bonito?

Uma raiva animalesca se alastrou pelo corpo dele.

Que inferno!

— Roddick? É o que? — Ele grunhiu com raiva. Ela ficou vermelha.

— Bom... Ele é bonito — Ela deu os ombros como se não fosse se ela achar que o fodido Ruddick era bonito e por esse motivo ela poderia ir para cama com ele fosse normal. Um inferno que ela ia.

— Que porra é essa Isabella? Você tem algo com ele? Você o beijou ? É isso? — Uma raiva o deixou cego.

Será que quando saia daqui ela o via? Que ele a levara para cama? Inferno! Ele estava preso, mas quando ele saísse daquele calabouço ia mata-lo. Ia cortar cada para do corpo do filho da mãe do Ruddick por tocar na sua Isabella e ia matar ela por deixa que outro o homem tocasse nela, pois só ele tinha esse direito e...

— Deus não! Claro que não! Estar louco? — a voz dela dissipou a nevoa de raiva, ele olhou para ela e viu que ela estava toda vermelha, mas não era apenas de vergonha pelo o que ele lhe falou era de raiva pelo que ele tinha sugerido que ela poderia fazer.

— Deus, ele é um homem bonito todos falam isso! E eu só falei com ele uma vez, nada mais não sou igual a sua Tanya e a você, sou uma dama e nunca faria uma coisa dessas apenas por desejo e aparência, eu não sou assim — falou com raiva ele apenas olhava para ela em silencio — Não importa se você acha que eu faria isso era só um exemplo e...

— Eu sei. — Ele a interrompeu.

Deus, como ele poderia ter pensado diferente?Ela era um anjo. Delicada. Bondosa.

Oh inferno, ela o tinha sequestrado para que ele não colocasse o orfanato a baixo mesmo sabendo dos riscos. Ela suportava o irmão idiota, mesmo detestando tudo que ele a pedia, mais ainda fazia por ele ser o seu irmão. Mas bem, que vá para o inferno a lógica. Só de pensar nela com um homem o deixou cego. Ela não podia fazer isso.E ela não faria Ele sabia disso. Ela não iria para cama de um homem apenas por pelo ou desejo. Ela era melhor que isso. Melhor que ele.

Ele suspirou.

— Você é diferente, Isabella. Eu reconheço isso. Agora, vai me barbear ou continuar atirando sabão em mim?

— Você é horrível. — Bella abaixou a mão e apenas o fitou. Como podia sentir-se atraída por aquele homem?

— Nunca disse que não era horrível. Não é culpa minha que me veja como algo que não sou, minha querida.

Por um momento, ela ficou em silencio, pensativa.

— Prefiro pensar que o vejo como quem você poderia se tornar, sem o seu cinismo. — Devagar, ela levou o pincel ao rosto dele, deslizando-o pelo queixo. — E eu pretendo revelar essa pessoa.

— Ela morreu ha muito tempo. E ninguém, nem mesmo eu, choramos a sua morte.

— Pare de falar. Estou tentando fazer isto corretamente. — Bella encheu o pincel de sabão outra vez e o passou no rosto de Saint. Gostava de toca-lo quando ele não podia reagir, quando o contato se dava sob seus termos.

— Já decidiu quanto tempo minha sentença vai durar? — ele perguntou quando ela pegou a lamina.

— Prefiro pensar nisso como uma educação forcada.

— Se nossas posições estivessem invertidas, eu pensaria em varias formas de educa-la. — Ele sorriu. — Estou a sua mercê, Isabella. Barbear-me e o ato mais ousado que passou pela sua cabeça?

O sorriso sensual deixou-a arrepiada. Seus dedos tremiam, e ela recuou um passo, tentando se controlar.

— Comporte-se — ela disse. Saint baixou o olhar para a lamina.

— Pelo menos, me de um beijo de adeus antes de cortar meu pescoço com isso.

— Shhh... — Pressionando os dedos da mão esquerda no queixo de Saint para mante-lo parado, deslizou a afiada lamina por seu rosto. — Isto seria mais fácil se você não fosse tão alto — reclamou, suspirando.

— Use o banquinho — ele sugeriu.

Isabella obedeceu sem hesitar. Apenas quando subiu no banquinho percebeu por que Saint subitamente fora tão prestativo. Encontravam-se agora no mesmo nível, com os rostos muito próximos.

— Eu...

Saint não a deixou falar. Capturou seus lábios em um beijo ardente e ensaboado.

Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era dar um passo para trás e sair de seu alcance.

Saber disso a fazia sentir-se... poderosa, mesmo que o beijo a deixasse sem fôlego, ansiando por coisas que não poderia dizer em voz alta.

Bella correspondeu, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos despenteados de Saint e ousadamente deslizando a língua por entre os dentes dele. Ao ouvi-lo gemer, uma sensação perturbadora percorreu sua espinha e provocou um calor entre suas coxas.

Oh, ele tinha razão! Havia tantas coisas que poderia fazer com ele, em vez de barbea-lo... Beijou-o de novo, com ardor. As algemas em volta dos pulsos dele rangeram quando Saint tentou abraça-la. Ele lhe pertencia, e ela podia fazer o que quisesse com seu prisioneiro. O que quisesse.

De repente, voltou a si.

— Pare — murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

— Por que, Isabella? Toque-me. Coloque as mãos em mim.

Ela queria fazer isso. Queria tanto que chegou a sentir dor física quando recuou, descendo do banquinho. — Não.

— Você me deseja tanto quanto eu desejo você. Venha aqui.

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear a mente do torpor que a presença dele lhe provocava.

— Isso não diz respeito ao que nos queremos, e sim do que é melhor para aquelas crianças.

— Não engane a si mesma. Você achou mesmo que me barbeando iria me transformar em sua versão de um herói? Você queria me tocar. Ainda quer, e por isso esta tremendo.

— Não estou. — Ela levou as mãos as costas.

— Solte-me,Isabella. Esqueça toda essa bobagem, e eu a levarei a algum lugar com lençóis de cetim e pétalas de rosas. Eu quero estar dentro de você, e onde você me quer.

— Esta enganado. Sim, você e bonito, e eu tenho certeza de que é... hábil em suas seduções. Mas precisa se lembrar de que não esta algemado a uma parede porque suas melhores qualidades superam as piores.

— E?

— E então é melhor parar de me seduzir e começar a ouvir o que estou lhe dizendo.

— Ela subiu novamente no banquinho. — Agora fique quieto.

— Enquanto estiver com essa lamina no meu pescoço, minha querida, farei o que me pede. Mas não estou aqui porque quero ser convencido de alguma coisa. Estou aqui porque você mentiu e me trancou. Você é alguém com uma missão. E não planejo ficar

aqui por muito mais tempo. Assim, e melhor acabar logo com isso.

Pelo menos, ele a deixara com raiva suficiente para não pensar mais em beija-lo.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Não tenho duvida, dado o seu senso de autopreservação, de que você tentara escapar. — Deslizou a lamina pelo rosto dele, tentando ignorar o olhar penetrante. — Pela mesma razão, eu também acredito que escutara o argumento que vou lhe apresentar.

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios do duque.

— Antes que comece a me apresentar o seu argumento, deve tirar o sabão do rosto, Isabella Marie.

* * *

 ** _Autora escondida com medo. Posso Falar? ou me odeiam? kkkkkkkk_**

 ** _Bom, o que acharam?_**

 ** _Eita que o Edward é ciumento. Já imaginou um monte de coisa._**

 ** _Gostaram? Comentem! E não me xinguem! kkkkkk_**

 ** _Beijos!_**


End file.
